Into the Fire
by BeckyLadiye
Summary: When Bella has a tragic accident, it turns her entire world upside down and forces Edward to come to terms with her change sooner than he'd hoped. As Bella says goodbye to friends and family, the Cullens are faced with coming up with a plan to get Bella out of the hospital without drawing unwanted suspicion on their family. E/B, Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Chapter Notes:

This is for all of you that have me on your favorites list. I know Growing Pains has been hanging out there for a long time, so I wanted to give you something. This story is over at and I pulled it over for you. :)

This story is AU from the middle of Eclipse, sort of a 'what if' kind of story. Yes, another of those 'Bella has tragic accident' stories, but hopefully you'll enjoy this version of that plotline. Just a warning for all you Team Jacob folks, this story is not for you. I will not paint Jacob as a villian, but this is a Bella and Edward story and will unfold as such.

BPOV

"You sure you don't mind closing tonight, Bella?" Mike asked, trying to hide the excitement behind his words. I shrugged.

"No, Mike. I don't mind. I don't really get sports, but I do appreciate the fact that Forks High is in the playoffs. Go to the game and cheer for the both of us," I said with a genuine smile. Mike whooped and tossed his apron behind the counter. I rolled my eyes as he ran for the office to get his things. I really wouldn't mind the quiet. It was three o'clock on a sunny Sunday in Forks and I should have jealously guarded my time in the sun, but honestly I would welcome the mindless task of stocking the latest shipment of fishing tackle. I couldn't see Edward until later tonight. He was hunting with Jasper and Alice.

I flexed my hand inside the brace wrapped around it and winced. It had only been two days since I'd punched Jacob in the face for daring to kiss me. I had so much to think about, so many things running around in my head. It was making it hard to concentrate on studying for finals, which were this week. I really couldn't afford to fail anything, because not graduating was not an option. Graduation was my ticket into eternal bliss with my beautiful vampire as his equal, and yes heaven forefend, as his wife. Strangely, that title was beginning to grow on me. Granted I was still scared spitless about telling Renee and Charlie, but I had to admit the thought of being Isabella Marie Cullen was starting to sound more like a daydream than a nightmare.

Of course, now I had another nightmare to deal with. Jacob's relentless pursuit of my affections. Yes, he was my best friend. He had saved me from myself during the worst era of my rather short, pathetic life. I would give him almost anything in return for that. Almost anything. I had been burying my head in the sand about Jake's feelings for me since that awful day in the kitchen, right before Alice and I had sped away to catch a flight to Italy. I realized after I'd stopped being such a immature girl about Jacob's stolen kiss that it was my fault that he'd even tried. Somehow, I had given him reason to believe I could ever care for him in a romantic way.

"Stupid, Bella," I muttered to myself as I went to open a box of lures. As I sorted by color and type, I mulled over my feelings for Jake. He was funny and clever, knowing exactly what to say to make me feel good. But he also had a penchant for irritating the hell out of me. He really was immature sometimes, despite the life altering changes he'd been through lately. Those changes had, in a way, turned the tables. It had been Jake that needed comforting, needed me to help bring him out of his darker moods. I felt like I owed him that much.

"And he damn well knows it," I snarled that softly. That was another conclusion I'd come to that night. After hearing Jake and Edward get into a pissing contest about fighting for me, I realized that I had underestimated Jake's willingness to play dirty to try and win my affections from Edward. He would twist my feelings of gratitude towards him, would continue to feed my insecurities about Edward. My Edward, who was under the impression that he, too, needed to fight dirty to keep me. I was annoyed as hell at both of them, but I was more sad than annoyed in Edward's case.

My silly, beautiful vampire was just as insecure about our love as I was. He always expected me to decide he was too dangerous and opt out for a safer, human lover. Or werewolf lover as the case may be. And I still struggled to believe I was enough to hold him with all my human failings, worried that he would decide to leave me again 'for my own good'.

"Well, that stops tonight. I know he loves me enough to die for me and I love him so much I would rather die than be without him. And the only way to prove that is to let Jake go, completely." I clenched a package of squishy yellow worms as I whispered to myself. It hurt to think of cutting all ties to Jacob Black, but in the end it would happen anyway. Once I was turned he would want nothing to do with me. I couldn't stop the welling sense of grief the thought of losing Jake caused me, but it was nothing compared to the aching void created by the thought of losing Edward again. Yes, I would go to La Push one last time before graduation. To say goodbye for good.

Despite the tears running down my cheeks now, I felt lighter. I had made a firm decision and I would see it through. It wasn't that last of the goodbyes I would have to make. But in the end I would spend the rest of eternity trusting Edward to protect me in every possible way, physically, mentally and spiritually. And I would finally be able to protect him, once I was turned. It would be more than enough.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Luckily I didn't have a customer until long after the tears had dried. I got all of the new inventory stocked and I even reorganized the sleeping bags by size, color and durability. Alice would be proud. I had called Esme, who was my designated babysitter tonight, and told her I would be closing. As much as I hated it, I knew she would be there at six thirty to shadow me home and no doubt waste the evening listening to the almost non-existent dinner conversation between Charlie and I, then the sounds of the game on TV. Edward had promised to be home by ten, so I was planning to cram for my finals tomorrow until then.

When six o'clock rolled around, I breathed a sigh of relief and flipped the sign on the door to 'closed'. Then I quickly counted down the register and made the rounds of the store, turning off displays. I groaned when I realized that Mike had decided to go all out for the lantern display. He had even lit one of the slow burning kerosene lamps. I grimaced and started down the aisle to put it out when I did something so completely Bella. I tripped. For a split second, I was proud because I managed to catch myself. On the lantern display. Then I gasped in horror as the entire display came crashing to the floor around me. The sound of breaking glass and the smell of burning kerosene registered first, and my first thought was to find a fire extinguisher. Fast.

And then I felt the heat licking up my legs and I looked down to see that my kerosene soaked denim jeans were on fire. As was the puddle of kerosene under my feet. I screamed, throwing myself backwards, away from the flames. I fell, hard, and I screamed again, Edward's name ripped from my throat in my panic just before my head bounced off the floor and my world exploded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

I'll be alternating from EPOV to BPOV.

Disclaimer: As usual, I'm just frolicking in the land of Stephanie Meyer's creations. I own nothing. All Hail Empress SM!

EPOV

"You're home early," Esme said, gliding down the stairs from her office. I heard the surprise in her voice and caught just a hint of disappointment in her thoughts. She had been looking forward to seeing Bella tonight. She'd been planning to invite Bella and Charlie out to dinner. I was immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry, Esme. My only thoughts were of Bella. I'm being selfish, aren't I?" I asked gently, drawing my mother into a tight hug. She sighed softly, snuggling against me for a moment.

"You're in love. Yes, I would like to spend a little time with the woman who has captured your heart, but I can wait my turn," she said softly. _After all, I'll have an eternity._

"Yes, yes you will." For the first time, I allowed hope to color my tone when referencing Bella's change. Esme was quick to notice, lifting her face with a brilliant smile.

"Oh Edward. Have you come to terms with it? Will you allow yourself to be happy?" _Please, please, please tell me you've stopped agonizing over this, my son._

"I have...made peace with it. I will always have some regrets, but they are only for those things Bella is willing to sacrifice. She's planning to cut all ties with Jacob."

"Oh, Bella," Esme's voice was sad, but her thoughts were relieved. She knew how much I struggled with insecurities about Jacob Black. As much as I owed him for Bella's happiness, quite possibly even her sanity while I was away, I feared that Bella would realize what both Jacob and I did. That he, logically, would be the better option for her. But I had watched in Alice's mind as Bella whispered to herself that she was willing to prove her undying love for me by giving up her best friend. I finally came to terms with the fact that she wanted me and only me. Forever.

"I just really wanted to see her, so I came home early," I told Esme softly, my love for Bella so strong that I ached with it. Esme saw it in my eyes and she hugged me briefly before pushing me towards the door.

"Oh, alright, go. I'll just have to endure the long night alone with my husband." She was already plotting a romantic interlude. I did my best not to listen as I leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Esme. I'll be home in the morning to drag Alice to school."

"Oh, when will they all be home?" she asked, suddenly remembering that the rest of the family would be arriving at some point before morning.

"They'll all be home around two or so. Plenty of time for you to _enjoy_ your husband," I said this last with a smirk and she smacked my arm.

_Edward! You're getting as bad as Emmett. Now get out of here. You've got fifteen minutes to get to Newton's before Bella finishes all her closing tasks._ Esme thought at me as I sped up to my room, quickly changing out of my hunting clothes and into pair of jeans and an emerald green sweater that Bella had once admired. Then I was down the stairs and out the door in a flash.

It only took five minutes to run to Newton's at a leisurely pace. I hadn't even been running a full minute when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I debated even answering it, but in the end I slowed to a walk and flipped the phone open.

"Edward!" Alice's panicked scream brought me to a halt. "She's on fire!"

"What?" My question was a choked hiss. Alice sobbed into the phone.

"Run, Edward. Hurry. She's at Newton's."

My phone, crushed into a useless ball of metal and plastic, fell from my hand. Seconds later, as the world rushed by at speeds fast enough to tear leaves off trees as I flashed past, I heard my name. It was a scream that reverberated not in my ears, but in my mind. I was granted a brief impression of heat and flames, and then blackness. I didn't even have time to marvel in the fact that I had just gotten a glimpse inside Bella's mind, so complete was my terror in that moment. I made it to Newton's in less than sixty seconds.

As I approached the store, I could smell smoke. There wasn't a raging inferno like I'd feared, but I could see flickers of orange through the wide plate glass windows. I reached the door and wrenched it from the frame, throwing it aside. I nearly gagged as I rushed inside. The stench of burning flesh was overwhelming and mingled with other, less offensive smells. Kerosene, smoldering plastic and charred paper, burnt denim and the always tempting scent of my Bella.

"No, oh God, no!" I roared when I saw her, for a brief moment in time frozen in my horror. She was lying at the end of the aisle, her arms extended over her head towards me, her legs stretched back into the aisle. Some small part of my brain processed the scene beyond Bella. Flames licked at any flammable surface as it spread from the puddle of kerosene spilled from the broken lamp in the floor. The floor itself, the shelves, cardboard boxes and plastic packaging - all of it was burning. But the only thing that mattered was Bella. She was burning as well, her legs smoldering with a haze of yellow-orange flame that outlined her sneakers, her jeans, even the bottom of her t-shirt. I rushed forward and picked her up, running her outside to the small koi pond Mrs. Newton had installed just two months ago.

She had been unconscious, but the shock of the water, though almost lukewarm by human standards from the uncommonly sunny day, brought her into awareness. Her gasp of pain ripped through my chest and I moaned her name.

"Ed…ward? Why are...no don't care. Love you, l-l-love you. I'm s-s-such a klutz. I burned down Newton's. God, it h-h-hurts." Her voice was hoarse from the smoke, her words broken and filled with pain and remorse. But they also conveyed relief that I was here with her. I wanted to cry, wishing I had been here sooner but knowing that this was an accident that none of us could have foreseen. I kissed her forehead, noticing that it was cool and clammy. I heard her struggling to breath and she was shivering uncontrollably. Her lips were tinged blue. I knew from my medical training that burn victims could easily slip into shock. Once certain that the fire had been put out, I tried to lay her gently on the ground so I could begin to assess how badly she was hurt. She cried out and grasped my shoulders.

"Don't let me g-g-go, Edward."

"I have to lay you down, beloved. I need to check your burns," she moaned and continued to struggle to suck air into her smoke-damaged lungs. She didn't protest when I laid her on the ground this time, though. I wanted nothing more than to rip her clothing from her body so I could access her burns but I knew I had to be careful. The clothing looked to be melted into her flesh and her shoes were charred and cracked, the rubber soles melted away in places. I could see the blackened bottoms of her feet. I knew in that moment that I couldn't do this. I needed Carlisle. And like an answered prayer, I heard my father's thoughts flood my mind.

_I'm coming Edward. Alice filled me in. This is serious, son. Second and third degree burns to 45% of her body. She's going into shock. She won't die if we get her treatment fast, but it needs to be her choice. You need to ask her now, Edward._

I didn't wonder what he was talking out. As much as I had been dreading this moment since the night of the 'vote', I was almost hoping she would say yes. Granted it meant three days burning in the fires of hell, but that was opposed to the months of pain I knew awaited her otherwise. She wouldn't be having any of the 'human experiences' that I so desperately wanted her to have. Treatment and rehab for burn victims was life-consuming and brutal. I had no doubt that Bella would handle it all like a pro. I just didn't think _I_ could stand watching her go through that.

"Bella, you have some very severe burns. Carlisle is coming to help us, but I want you to know...I'll change you now, if you want me to." My soft words should have frightened her, should have sent her into a panic. But my Bella was almost always predictably unpredictable. Her gasping breaths actually seemed to slow a bit and her eyes, though filled with pain, focused on mine.

"Am I g-going to d-d-die from this?" she wanted to know. I shook my head.

"No, my love, but treatment for severe burns like yours will take months, maybe even years. And it will be painful," I told her, my voice breaking at the end as I cradled her upper body in my arms. She cringed against me, but she sucked in a shaky breath.

"Not now, not yet. I n-need to say g-goodbye. We need a g-g-good plan. I don't want Ch-Charlie or Jake to blame you when I disappear. And the treaty. Oh, the treaty, Edward." She was getting agitated, her breathing more labored and her voice a mere rasp of sound as she clutched at my arms.

"We'll take care of everything. I promise, Bella. We'll give you time to say goodbye, but then..." I trailed off and Bella, perhaps reassured that she would be taken care of and we wouldn't be in any danger of exposure or censure because of her, stopped fighting her pain. Her eyes lost focus and she began to whimper. I buried my face in her hair and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It's too soon!" I said with a wail of despair.

Ten seconds later, the Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and Carlisle was suddenly there, carrying a tank of oxygen and a mask.

"She wants to wait until she's had a chance to say goodbye," I told him quietly, not caring that my voice broke as I spoke. Carlisle leaned in long enough to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That will make things more complicated. She'll be airlifted to Seattle tonight. We'll think of something, though. Alice told me to fix the door. I'll be right back." Carlisle left me to put the mask over Bella's face. I heard the sound of metal being manipulated behind me as he made an attempt to reattach the door to the frame. It only took him ten seconds, then he was back.

"That will have to do. Let's get her to the Emergency Room so we can get her some pain meds. I'll call 9-1-1 on the way and then Charlie. Esme's already waiting at the hospital." He grabbed the tank and I lifted Bella, wishing I could avoid causing her more pain. She couldn't hide the moans as I was forced to touch her ravaged legs. I slid into the back seat, trying desperately to keep contact with her burned skin to a minimum.

"The New...tons," Bella managed to gasp through the mask as Carlisle sped out of the parking lot, driving like a vampire in his hurry to get Bella more medical attention.

"We'll let them know, Bella," I advised her as Carlisle made phone calls from the front seat. When he dialed Charlie's number, I wasn't surprised to hear Charlie's panicked promise to be at the hospital inside of ten minutes.

"Carlisle and I came to surprise you at work, to ask you and Charlie to dinner with us," I whispered this to Bella and I saw that she understood. This was the story we would tell, explaining why we had been the ones to find Bella and call in the fire. The car sped through a series of potholes then, unavoidable on the particular street we were traveling on. Bella's whimpers turned to hoarse screams, muffled by the plastic mask. I could only hold her, trembling as I whispered broken comfort into her hair.

Chapter End Notes:

Stop, drop and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Chapter Notes:

There is some discussion of Bella's injuries in this chapter, so if you're squeamish you might want to skim through the first few paragraphs.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything _Twilight_. Sad huh?

EPOV

I was sitting in one of the wide padded chairs in the waiting area, turned sideways with my feet on the seat in front of me, my arms wrapped around my legs. My face was buried in the damp denim over my knees. I noted vaguely that they smelled of smoke, pond water and Bella. Esme was in the chair beside mine, her hand wrapped around the back of my neck, stroking gently. It was comforting and since I wasn't in the mood to indulge in my usual self-hatred, I let myself enjoy it.

When we had first parted at the doors of the ER, Bella had begged me not to leave her. She had even tried to scream my name as Carlisle himself pushed the gurney away from me through the swinging doors. The screams were no more than rasps, her throat raw and swollen from the smoke inhalation, and her lungs labored to draw enough air to make the sounds. I had fallen to my knees in anguish, knowing that I could not follow her into the trauma unit. Not with so many human witnesses. Esme had drawn me off my knees and into the waiting area.

I was, of course, following the action in trauma room three. Carlisle had been forced to intubate her, her body needing more oxygen than her feeble attempts to draw breath could give them. In the meantime, she had been given an IV and was now receiving much needed fluids and, to my relief, a heavy dose of pain killers. She slid into drugged sedation as the team gently separated her clothing from what was left of her flesh. She was a mass of blisters and cracked, charred and weeping skin from her waist to the soles of her feet. The worst of it was below her knees. I shuddered at the sight of her tiny, beautiful feet as Carlisle worked carefully to remove what was left of her socks from mottled mess of black, red and white blistered skin. _A few seconds longer and she might have lost some toes._

Carlisle's thought made me bite back a sob.

"Shh...Edward. Ah, that's Alice." Esme paused in her attempt to soothe me to answer her phone. She handed it to me almost immediately.

"She'll be airlifted out in fifty two minutes. She will be sedated for fourteen hours and twenty three minutes. She'll have a surgery in the middle of that sometime. Once she's awake, they'll take out the vent tube and she'll be fine breathing on her own. After that, she can see visitors. They are worried about infection, so they are going to be strict about who and how many. You'll have to sneak into the room and out again before she wakes up if you want to see her tonight."

I barely reined in the snarl of denial her words triggered. I needed to be with Bella when she woke. I heard Alice sigh.

"The nurse will be with her when she wakes up, Edward. Charlie is going to insist he see her first, and that's okay. They need to talk. Then you can see her. I lost Bella's future pretty soon after Renee gets the hospital around eleven, though, so I'm assuming Jacob shows up."

"So we can't make any concrete plans until the dog is gone?" I asked with a growl. Alice sighed softly.

"Not concrete, but we can discuss the possibilities. Jazz and I are headed to Seattle tonight. Rose and Emmett are going to stay home in case we need them to start packing up fast. Ah, here comes Charlie. Let Esme do the talking, Edward, and look as devastated as possible."

"Like that will be a stretch," I whispered as she hung up. Esme took the phone from me and I let my face drop back to my knees. Esme resumed stroking my neck as I heard Charlie run into the ER and demand to see Bella. The women at the desk were kind but firm, telling Charlie that Bella was being treated and couldn't be seen right now. They told him to have a seat and wait. Charlie's thought were chaotic and angry, but he stalked into the nearly empty waiting area. He spotted us immediately and the anger flared for a moment, just briefly.

"Edward, what the hell happened?" He asked harshly, striding over quickly. I didn't move, but Esme looked up at Charlie and glared, her fingers stilling on my neck. Charlie stopped at the sight of the usually smiling Esme looking stern. Then he looked closer at me. He noticed the smell of smoke clinging to me, saw the dark swatch of burnt material against my side and noted the damp jeans. He saw the hunched slope of my shoulders, my hidden face, my mother's hand at the nape of my neck in comfort. His anger dissolved into fear.

"I'm sorry. I just need to know what's going on." His voice was pleading now as he looked directly at Esme. Her expression softened and she nodded. Charlie took the chair on her other side. She gave him the version of the truth we had come up with in her quiet, soothing voice. I shuddered when she recalled her first sight of Bella and me as we came through the doors of the ER.

"If Edward and Carlisle hadn't found her when they did, Charlie…" Esme's voice broke, her whisper of pain was in no way feigned. Charlie dropped his face into his hands, moaning softly. He wondered if I had been the one to pull Bella from the fire, thinking it very possible given the way I looked and smelled. For the first time in our acquaintance, Charlie Swan felt gratitude towards me. Esme placed her free hand on his knee. There we sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, together in our misery as we waited for Carlisle to appear with news. I knew the moment he got the call from Harborview in Seattle advising that a helicopter was enroute. Bella was quiet and still now, her burns soaked in ointments and covered with sterile gauze. Her body was draped in a clean sheet.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm glad you're here." Carlisle's voice made Charlie look up. He was immediately on his feet. I slowly unfolded myself from the chair and stood as well. Carlisle stepped forward with a concerned expression. He reached out to touch the blackened swatch of fabric across my body. It wasn't all an act. There were few things that could hurt a vampire. Fire was one of them. He forced his attention to Charlie, though.

"Bella has some very serious burns, both second and third degree, covering nearly 45% of her body, basically from the waist down. The worst is below her knees. We have her cleaned up and stable, but she needs to go to Harborview in Seattle. They have an excellent Burn Center there."

"Can I see her?" He wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, but due to infection precautions, no visitors here. I'll let you know when the copter gets here. You'll get see her when they wheel her to out." Carlisle's voice was gentle, his compassion in strong evidence. Charlie sighed.

"Whatever you think is for the best, Dr. Cullen. Thank you, thank you and your boy for pulling her out of there." Charlie's voice was gruff as he flicked a glance at me. I kept my eyes down. I was surprised when Carlisle reached out and lifted my face with his hand. _Edward, play along and you'll get a chance to see Bella before Lifeflight gets here._

He thought this and I struggled to keep the relief from my face.

"Edward, I need to check that." He gently touched my burnt sweater again. I shrugged and tried to look away. He held my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Don't argue with me, son. Bella wouldn't want you to ignore your own health. Come back with me."

"I…fine." I said with a broken sigh. Carlisle leaned over to hug and kiss Esme briefly and then led the way beyond the swinging doors. He pulled me into trauma room two and shut the door. There was a set of scrubs on the bed. I stripped down out of my wet, smoke-scented clothing and went to the sink to wash the sheen of filth and soot from my body. _Anything I need to look at?_

Carlisle's thoughts were centered on my abdomen. I looked down and shook my head.

"I was only exposed to the flame for a few seconds. It didn't even hurt." I answered him truthfully. He looked at the skin across my abs for a few seconds, reassuring himself. Then he nodded.

"Good. If anyone asks, you've got a few blisters but nothing serious. I'll sit here and finish up my paperwork while you visit." _Ten minutes, Edward._

I pulled on the loose fitting green scrubs, pulling a pair of hospital issue socks onto my feet. As Carlisle settled in front of the computer set up in the corner, I slipped out of room two into room three.

Four hours later

"There's a patient scheduled for transport Wednesday afternoon. We can work with that." Alice said. Carlisle nodded and glanced at Jasper. Jasper was mulling over the possibilities in his mind.

"I still think blowing up the hyperbaric chamber has promise." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes that made me roll my eyes. Alice sighed.

"I know, baby, but I can't see that happening without at least two human casualties and that isn't acceptable." She wanted to let Jasper have his fun, but none of us were willing to take chances with the humans.

"Okay, what's up with the transport?" I asked. Alice smiled.

"She's being driven to Portland. The route has some lovely seaside cliffs. You can still have your explosion, Jasper." She leaned over and kissed him soundly. Jasper's happiness flooded over the rest of us. It almost managed to override the sadness I was feeling. Bella was going to be in so much pain, not just physically, both before and during her change. But it was her decision, so I would respect that. It didn't mean I wouldn't remind her she didn't have to do this now, but Bella wasn't one to change her mind once it was made up.

"So, do we think it's safe to do this in Forks?" Esme asked quietly. Alice shrugged.

"I can't be sure yet. We'll just have to wing it on that. I think between the seven of us, we can keep her from running off to make snacks of her friends from high school. It's the Quileutes I'm worried about. Biting her will break the treaty as it stands now." She looked over at Carlisle. He sighed.

"After we see how things go this morning, I'll call Sam. If they refuse to grant us this one exception, we will take her to Alaska. If we stay in Forks, we'll have to play the grieving family, especially Alice and Edward. We'll give it a few months and then move away."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to hash out the details. I'm going to go sit with Bella for a few hours." I stood up from where I'd been sitting on the edge of the bed. No one bothered to stop me, so I hurried out the door. Alice had gotten us a suite at one of the hotels closest to the hospital so it only took me a minute to slip inside the hospital. I was still dressed in the scrubs from Forks, so no one looked twice when I came in through the employee entrance. It was well past visiting hours, so the halls were relatively quiet. I was only stopped once, by a young nurse that thought I might want to get some coffee. Luckily she didn't linger when I mentioned my fiancée.

The door to Bella's room was closed, of course, but there was no one inside so I wasted no time slipping in. I stopped inside the door and just let myself look at her. With the light sheet covering her, I could almost imagine she was just sleeping. If I didn't take into account the tube coming out of her mouth. I couldn't stand not touching her for long, though, so I was at her bedside in a flash, leaning down to trace the lines of her face. Her skin was flushed, just a little too warm, and her lips were dry and chapped. I smiled, reaching into my pocket to pull out the small jar of balm Alice had slipped there earlier. I tenderly smoothed a film of it over her lips.

Her arms were both laid over the top of the sheet, her right hand containing the IV port. I picked up her left and drew it to my lips.

"I miss you, Bella." I whispered softly. "Alice told me I should leave something with you, to let you know I'd been here. I know you didn't particularly want this, Bella, but I hope you'll accept it now."

I took the ring from my pocket and slid it onto her left ring finger. I didn't know how she would react tomorrow, waking to find my mother's ring on her finger, but I decided to take a chance. The memory of her rasping cries as she'd been taken from me in Forks was still strong enough to make me tremble, so I wanted her to have a token of my love when she woke.

Chapter End Notes:

Leave me a token of love. :) Clicky the review button.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just play here.

BPOV

I came awake all at once, the pain in my lower body like a cruel alarm breaking me out of my drug induced haze. I tried to gasp, but there was a piece of plastic down my throat. I heard my heart monitor skip a beat as I fought the ventilator for a brief moment before I relaxed enough to let it breath for me.

"Oh, Ms. Swan you're awake. Are you in pain?" The overly cheerful voice distracted me from my pain, but not in a good way. Was she for real? _Of course I'm in pain_, I wanted to scream at her. But the ventilator tube was in the way again. I blinked, bringing the pasty white face of my nurse into focus. She was wearing a concerned smile, waving a small white box with a button on it in front of my face.

"You can use this once every half hour if you need it for an extra boost of pain medication. I'll lay it here for you." The nurse laid the button in my left palm and I immediately thumbed it. The nurse nodded.

"Your call button is on this side, here on the bed rail." The nurse pointed it out to me as I waited for the medicine to kick in. I reached my hand up to touch the tube in my mouth, trying to convey the question I wanted to ask. I needed the tube out so I could ask more important questions. The main one being - Where was Edward?

"We have orders to take that out when you wake up and see if you can breathe alright on your own. I'll get my friend Carrie in here to help me with that in just a moment."

No, not in a moment. Now! I clutched at her arm, my eyes pleading. She leaned back down.

"What dear? What's wrong?" She seemed sincerely concerned. I gestured at the chair next to the bed frantically.

"Visitors? You want to know about visitors?" I managed to nod minutely and she patted my hand.

"You were airlifted in last night from Forks. We got you stable and then took you for your first debridement surgery this morning. You've only been out of recovery for an hour. You can have your first visitors just as soon as we get that ventilator out and the doctor swings in to check on you. You have family in the waiting area, but the doctors have you on strict infection precautions. They can't stay with you, only visit during designated hours."

Even with the tube in my throat, I managed to moan. The nurse patted my hand again.

"Let me go get Carrie and we'll get that tube out, okay? I'll page your doctor too." I nodded again she bustled out of my room. I clutched the sheet covering my body with my good hand, the need to see Edward burning through me. He would be frantic to see me, too, to know if I was alright. Was he out in the waiting area, watching through the minds of the nursing staff? I felt tears sliding down my cheeks and reached up to brush them away when I felt the scratch of metal and stone against my skin. I lifted my hand in front of my eyes and stared at the ring on my finger. Edward's mother ring. My engagement ring.

I knew that only a week ago, seeing the beautiful web of golden lace and diamonds on my finger would have caused me to panic. But now, after all that had happened, it had the opposite effect. I calmed, my tears drying. The pain meds were starting to kick in, too, so I was able to really think about what the ring meant. My wonderful, sneaky vampire fiancé had snuck into my room last night.

Ten minutes later I was still riding the high of Edward's covert devotion, helped along by the pain meds no doubt, when the nurses returned to help remove my breathing tube.

"Okay, I want you to cough for us, Isabella." I did as I was asked, but my coughs turned to gags as the tube slid up my throat. The minute the tube cleared the back of my throat, I gasped deeply. It hurt. God, it hurt to breathe. It felt like I had swallowed a cup full of nails and my throat was so dry. But I forced myself to draw another breath, and another. It still hurt but it wasn't impossible. I had to be able to talk, so I would just have to endure it.

"Water." I rasped my request and the nurse, the one I didn't know the name of, offered me a spoonful of ice chips. I closed my eyes in relief when the cool, slow melt ran down my throat as I sucked the frozen water. About that time, the doctor came into the room.

"Ms. Swan, my name is Dr. O'Mara. I'm sorry you're here, but I'm hoping to have you out of here as quickly as possible. I promise we'll do everything we can to make you comfortable through the process, but I need to warn you that it will be very painful. Can you trust us to help you?" He was a tall man, older with a head full of salt and pepper hair. He face was friendly and his smile was warm. I relaxed. He was no Carlisle Cullen, but I liked him almost immediately. I almost felt guilty knowing that I would be out of here a lot quicker than he thought.

"Yes," I said, the rasping quality of my voice not improved much with the help of the ice. The doctor smiled and came forward, listening to my breathing and asking me mostly yes or no questions about how I felt. Then he began to detail the process of burn treatment he thought I would be going through. My impatience was growing, but I shoved it down until he seemed to come to a stopping point.

"When can I see my family and friends?" I asked hoarsely. The doctor patted my arm gently.

"Well, for now we're limiting you to immediate family. You're still susceptible to infection and will be for a while. You've got quite the following in the waiting area, but I'm afraid they'll have to…" The doctor trailed off when I clutched his lab coat.

"I need to see Edward. Please. He's my fiancé and he saved my life." My voice was a broken whisper as I pleaded with the doctor. His eyebrows rose a bit. I could imagine the question he wanted to ask. 'Aren't you a little young to be getting married?' It was the question I dreaded hearing from everyone when they found out. But right now, I didn't care.

"Please. I want to see my dad, too. But I need to see Edward. He's my everything." I said those words, hoping that Edward was listening in. I wanted him to know how much I needed him, how much I missed him. The doctor's expression softened and he nodded.

"I'll talk to the security staff. Does this fiancé of yours have a last name?" His question was gentle and I nodded eagerly.

"Cullen."

"Ah, one of Dr. Cullen's sons, then. That explains how determined Dr. Cullen was to be part of your care team. Of course, as your primary doctor he is always welcome to check in on you. Well, let me go let them know how you're doing and then send your father in. He's been positively frantic. After that, we'll see about getting your young man in to see you for a few minutes."

"Thank you." My croaked gratitude was met with another spoonful of ice chips from one of the nurses. And then I was left alone again. I spent the next fifteen minutes playing with my ring. The pain was beginning to ratchet up again, so I thumbed the button again. Then I started watching the door. I almost dreaded seeing Charlie. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know if this would be the last time I spoke with him. I had asked Edward for time to say goodbye, but I had no idea how long it would take the Cullens to come up with a plan for faking my demise without rousing suspicion. I couldn't think of a way to get me out of the hospital without raising an alarm.

"Bells?" Charlie called out before he pushed open my door. I managed to smile for him as he came through the door. It quickly turned into a frown.

"You look like crap, Dad." My croaked comment caused him to step forward, running his hands through his thinning hair. He managed a weak smile.

"You don't look much better yourself, but you look better than you sound. At least the tube thing is gone. You breathing okay?" He asked, making his way to the chair beside my bed.

"I'm okay, dad. In pain, of course, but at least I'm alive." For now, I added silently. It caused just a pang of guilt as I thought about leaving Charlie and Renee behind, but I wasn't going to back down now. It was the life I wanted, but honestly the timing sucked.

"Yes. Yes, Bella, you're alive. I need to know exactly what happened at Newton's, sweetheart." He laid his hand on my arm, his voice wavering between concerned father and police chief. So I gave him the abbreviated, clumsy Bella version. Charlie sighed.

"It was an accident, plain and simple. The Newton's insurance will likely cover the damages. They've been calling me, checking up on you. They're worried about you." I nodded, somewhat relieved that the Newton's weren't angry about the fire, and then asked the question that had been burning in my chest since he walked through the door.

"Edward?"

Charlie sighed, running his hand through his hair again. I thought it was almost amusing how the two most important men in my life shared a nervous habit.

"He's here, of course. Esme and Carlisle say he saved your life, Bella. Ran into the fire to pull you out."

"He did. I owe him my life. How…how is he?"

"He's out in the lobby folded up in one of those uncomfortable chairs waiting for any news. He hasn't said a word in hours, but I swear I heard him growling earlier, just before the doctor came out to talk to us. The doctor told him he could come see you in a little bit and he relaxed, though."

"The doctor said only family, so I had to talk him into it." I said, relieved that Dr. O'Mara had done as I'd asked.

"Good. You can talk him into letting Jacob in here, too, then." Charlie said, a look of determination on his face. Evidently the fact that Edward had saved my life wasn't enough for him. Honestly, I was still angry with Jacob for Friday night, but I really did need to tell him goodbye. I just didn't know if I could do it face to face without falling apart. In the end, a phone call might be for the best.

"He isn't family. Only immediate family, they said." I told Charlie gently. His face turned red.

"He's as much family as Edward is. More so, in my opinion. I know Edward saved your life, Bells, but you don't owe him anything more than you owe Jacob. He's trustworthy and loyal and he loves you. I know you love Edward and he loves you, but he's no good for you, Bella. He'll just hurt you again." Charlie said, his expression torn between anger and fear. In that moment, I realized why Charlie was so slow to warm up to Edward after Italy. He harbored the same fears that I once had. He expected Edward to leave again. I realized how very little Charlie knew about Edward. I had always refused to talk with him about my relationship, afraid he would see too much and look deeper. I owed it to him, and to Edward, to set the record straight before I disappeared from his life forever.

"Do you want to know the real reason Edward left the first time?" I asked, my voice a rasp of pain. Charlie looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "Because he agrees with you. He agrees with Jacob. He thinks he's not good enough for me, Charlie, and he left so I would have a 'better' life."

"Then why did he come back?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows drawn together like a dark cloud, his voice sullen. I sighed and dove into the truth. As much of it as I could give Charlie without giving him incriminating details.

"He didn't come back. I went and got him. He thought I'd killed myself because he left, so he wanted to kill himself too. He didn't have someone like Jacob to help him and he wouldn't even talk to his family. He was just as broken as I was." I whispered this, not because of the pain in my throat, but because the pain of those lonely months was still hard for me to bear.

"Oh God." Charlie had slumped back into his chair then, rubbing his hands across his face. "How did you end up in this kind of relationship, Bella? It's too dangerous."

"Only when we try to survive apart. When we're together, I'm safe. We're happy. We're whole. We aren't going to try apart again, Dad. I need you to see that and stop egging Jacob on. He steals a kiss from me and you congratulate him, Charlie!" I was trying to yell, but it came out in hoarse, broken croaks.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I just wasn't thinking. I wanted you to realize you have options. Jacob could make you happy." Charlie's voice was weak now, unsure. Bella sighed.

"If I had never met Edward, Jacob and I would never have been more than casual acquaintances. But now, if for some reason Edward and I hadn't reconciled, Jacob and I might have had a chance. But I would never have been more than content with him. He would have lived with the knowledge that he would never have my whole heart. It wouldn't have been fair to him then and it's not fair to him now. I have to let him go. Completely. For his sake, and for Edward's. Jacob needs to realize that I will never love him that way and Edward needs to know that I am willing to put him first in all things."

As I spoke, I put my hand on Charlie's arm. He covered it with his own and then he picked it up, staring at the ring on my hand with a shocked expression. I resisted the urge to jerk my hand away and hide it under the sheet. My father needed to see this, needed to know exactly how committed Edward and I were to making our relationship work.

Chapter End Notes:

So...what does Charlie think, I wonder? This conversation has been a long time coming for father and daughter and Bella knows her time is limited so she has pushed aside her fears. You too can push aside your fears and let me know what you think. Review, me hearties!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Chapter Notes:

Dear sweet donuts! The reviews are so awesome, thank you! And a shout out for my beautifully fantabulous beta, shabbyapple, for cranking out my chapters so fast. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own it. *pout*

BPOV

"You're going to marry him, aren't you." Charlie's resigned comment made me grimace but I nodded.

"Like I said, we aren't going to try apart, and Edward is old fashioned enough to want to be married before we live together. I had a hard time saying yes to this, but now that I've let myself get used to the idea, I'm actually happy about it. Really happy, Dad," I said gently. Charlie groaned and dropped my hand to scrub at his face.

"You're mother is going to kill you both."

I laughed hoarsely. "I'm aware of that and I'm scared to death to tell her. That's why I refused to wear his ring for so long." I gently rubbed my thumb over the ring, looking down at it with what I was sure was a lovesick expression. "Just one more thing I've done to hurt him. I'm always refusing to let him do things for me. I feel so inadequate."

"Well that explains it," Charlie said cryptically, his head thrown back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. He looked resigned, and exhausted. I think he was finally giving up the idea that I would dump Edward for Jacob. I knew how much he thought of Jacob, how long he had wished we would hook up romantically. It was just never going to happen. I reached out again to squeeze his arm.

"Explains what?" I asked curiously.

"His family is obviously loaded, Bells. I always thought it was strange that he never gave you expensive gifts." He looked uncomfortable and I rolled my eyes.

"Not for lack of trying, Dad. I promise. I just...don't want him to give me things when I can't give things back." And cue the blush. I turned my face away from Charlie. He snorted softly.

"Bella, you've given him you. You are the most precious gift in the world. I'm not saying that you should let him buy you a car or whisk you off to Paris or anything. But it's only normal for a man in love to want to give his woman gifts." Charlie's voice was actually amused so I looked back over at him. His eyes were soft as he leaned over and put his hand on my shoulder, leaning in to kiss my forehead. I felt tears begin to fall then that had nothing to do with Edward.

"I love you daddy." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. I couldn't stop the moan when pain screeched in my legs as I unintentionally moved them. As good as I was at blocking out unpleasant things, my body wasn't going to let me ignore my burns for long.

"Can I get you anything, Bells?" Charlie asked in a panic. "Do I need to get the nurse?"

"No, I...no. Just, can I have some more ice?" I pointed out the cup on the bedside table and he moved around to get it. I searched the bed beside my hand for the pain button. I thumbed it, but the machine made a low beeping sound that I assumed meant it hadn't been half an hour. I groaned again softly and accepted the ice chips from Charlie. At least my throat could get some relief. As I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes against the pain, Charlie reached over and stroked my hair.

"I love you, too, Isabella Marie."

I managed a smile for him, but I didn't open my eyes. There was a quiet beep then, and a female voice came out of the speaker behind the bed.

"Ms. Swan? I hate to bother you and your father, but there is a young man begging to see you. He's got our poor volunteer in tears." My eyes snapped open and I grabbed my father's wrist.

"Dad, please?"

"Okay, okay. I'll be out in a minute," he said for the nurse, then he turned back to me. "I promised Renee I'd go pick her up at the airport, anyway. I just needed to see you first." He leaned down and kissed my forehead again. "I love you, Bells. I'll leave you two to figure out how to tell Renee about your engagement."

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled as he left the room. I didn't dwell on it though, my eyes sliding closed again against the pain. I had needed to be strong for Charlie, but now that he was gone I couldn't stop the whimper or the tears sliding slowly into my hair. I thumbed the button and the low beep sounded again. I whimpered again.

"Oh, Bella, my love." The velvet voice of my beloved turned my whimper into a sob of relief. His cool fingers slid across my temples, stroking away the tears. His breath feathered across my face and I opened my eyes and fell into his topaz gaze. I breathed him in, allowing his mesmerizing scent and blinding beauty to dazzle away the worst of my pain.

"I love you." I couldn't remember if I'd told him the night before. I saw his somber expression turn into my favorite crooked smile and I reached up to brush my fingers through his hair.

"And I love you. I'm sorry you're in so much pain." His fingers moved to stroke the rest of my face, his thumb rubbing across my lips gently. I tugged at his hair, asking silently for the kiss I wanted. He obliged with a gentle brush of his lips against mine.

"It's better, now that you're here," I told him gently, my voice a mere whisper of sound. He frowned.

"You've been talking too much, love. Shall I get you some more ice?" He reached across and snagged the cup. For the next ten minutes, he spooned me ice and I just gazed into his eyes. He would occasionally lean down to kiss me gently. It was good having a vampire boyfriend. He could lean over me, stroking my face indefinitely.

"The timer on your pain meds just ran out, Bella," he told me, breaking me out of my daze. I sighed softly and smiled.

"As long as I have you with me, it's not so bad," I croaked.

"Not so bad isn't good enough," he said sternly, pushing the button for me. I gave him another weak smile and he kissed me again. This time I reached up and threaded my hands through his hair, holding him to me for a longer, deeper kiss. He obliged for a moment, until I forgot where I was and tried to arch off the bed into him. I gasped against his mouth and he pulled back.

"I shouldn't have...I'm sorry." He sounded devastated as his hands hovered over my sheet covered legs. I shook my head, blinking against tears.

"Never be sorry for kissing me," I whispered after a moment of catching my breath. I grabbed both of his hands. I brought one back to my face and laced the fingers of our left hands together. I watched as his expression relaxed again. I squeezed my fingers around his and leaned my face into his palm.

"So, what's the plan, Edward?" I asked quietly. I knew we only had so much time before Charlie returned with Renee. Or the nurses came in for some reason or another. They had mentioned further treatment today, I just didn't know when or where I would be going for it.

"For telling your mother about this." He touched the ring on my finger. "Or...your change?"

I looked into his eyes again, seeing the usual pain that lurked when we spoke of this topic. But there was a new emotion there as well. I didn't know if it was hope or even the beginnings of joy, but for the first time I didn't dread bringing up the topic.

"My change. Renee we can handle when the time comes. If all else fails, you have my permission to dazzle her," I said softly. Edward chuckled briefly and then sobered.

"We have a tentative plan. Unfortunately, we have to wait until after Jacob visits to make any concrete decisions."

"I'm not going to see Jacob, Edward. He's not family. I had to beg the doctor to let you back here. I'll call Jacob and write him a letter or something," I told him quietly. He caressed my cheek.

"He needs to have his goodbye, too, Bella. I know you've made a decision about him, but he'll never be satisfied with a call or a letter. And neither will you. You know that." Edward's voice was calm, his eyes gentle. I realized that Alice must have seen my little speech in front of the fishing lures yesterday. I sighed.

"I was going to go talk to him before graduation. Things are a little muddled now." I said, feeling a pang of regret for the way things were progressing. Edward sighed.

"Bella, you know we don't have to do this. You can have as long as you want. You can still graduate, we can still have the wedding while you're human. You can even go to college," he said. I had been expecting this speech, but I hadn't expected the way he seemed to hesitate over the words, as if he didn't want to say them.

"Edward, how long will I be here if I don't change? In this hospital?" I asked him gently. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Three, maybe four weeks," he murmured. I sighed.

"And after that, I'll have more treatments and more surgeries. And I will be in pain most of the time. Baby, this is not a human experience I want to have. It will overshadow everything I do and it will make you completely miserable. I remember how you were after Phoenix."

"I can't stand it when you hurt, Bella," he said softly, burying his face in my hair. I reached up and stroked the back of his neck.

"When I'm like you, Edward, you'll never have to worry about that again. I'm ready to be with you forever. Yes, saying goodbye to my parents, even Jacob, will hurt. But I'm ready. I need you to be ready too," I murmured gently. Edward took a deep, shuddering breath and I continued to stroke his neck. We stayed like this for a while, how long I wasn't sure. Finally, he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I'm ready, too, Bella." And the only things I saw in his beautiful eyes were acceptance and love. I pulled him down and rained kisses over his marble face, tears of joy running down my cheeks.

"I love you, love you, love you, Edward Cullen."

Chapter End Notes:

Gah, I wrote it and it still turns my insides to mush. Which is why I wrote it. Hehehe...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related. All hail Empress SM.

EPOV

Listening to Bella's conversation with her father was both agonizing and enlightening. Hearing her tell Charlie a version close to the truth about the darkest time in both our lives was a jolt. But having him defend my need to give Bella gifts was a highlight. I vowed to buy Charlie Swan a fishing boat for his birthday. Of course by then we'd be long gone from Forks so I might have to have Jasper rig a phony contest for him instead. I had also realized that as much as it hurt my feelings to have Bella refuse my insignificant material gifts, it must be a terrible blow to Bella's feelings when I refused the most precious gift of all. Her, by my side for all eternity. As she had pointed out the night of the 'vote', I did hold out hope that I had a soul. And so, I would trust that hope and try to give her what we both wanted with a minimum of angst. Jasper would be so relieved.

"I'm ready, too, Bella." I told her, looking up into her eyes. She searched my face for a brief moment, perhaps trying to read the sincerity of my statement. She must have been able to read the truth because she began to cry, tears of joy this time, and showered my face with butterfly kisses.

"I love you, love you, love you, Edward Cullen." Her decree made my unbeating heart expand and I very gently stroked her hair as she laid back against the pillows. The smile on her face was like liquid sunshine, despite the pain that still lurked behind her eyes.

"And I love you, Bella Swan. Now, rest." I said. She clutched at my arm then, looking somewhat panicked.

"Stay." She begged. I shushed her softly and tweaked her nose.

"I'm here 'til they kick me out, my love." She relaxed again and I started humming her lullaby. I was pleased when she slipped into a natural sleep. I settled in the chair by the bed and just watched her, still humming. Twenty minutes passed before we were interupted by the nurse. Bella moaned awake when the nurse checked her vitals and then switched out the IV bag. I asked about Bella's course of treatment.

"They're taking you down for a hyperbaric treatment at two o'clock, Ms. Swan. You'll be there about three hours. Visiting hours are over at seven." She addressed the last to me and gave me a brilliant smile. She was thinking what a lucky girl Bella was to have such an attentive, loving fiance. It was such a relief from the petty jealousy that tended to run through the minds of high school girls. She was one of those rare, compassionate souls who had chosen her profession because she genuinely enjoyed helping people. I noted idly that the name on her badge was Carrie.

"Edward."

I immediately tuned into the voices in the waiting area. Jasper was trying to get my attention. I focused in on his thoughts.

_We have a problem. I took a little turn around the city, hoping to get some leads on whoever might be making newborns. I caught a familiar scent. Victoria. It all makes sense now. You tracked her to Mexico last spring. She no doubt learned a few things about the vampire wars down there and she's using them to build an army to come after Bella. The theft of Bella's things was so she could give her newborns a scent to follow. It's all connected._

It took every bit of acting ability I had not to turn into a feral, snarling beast at Bella's bedside. As it was, my fingers tightened on Bella's enough that she gasped in pain. I released her immediately and clenched my hands together on the bed by her arm, resting my forehead on my hands. The nurse was fussing over Bella now, concerned about her gasp. Bella made a show of thumbing her pain button again and the nurse relaxed and left the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. I trembled, knowing that I had little choice but to tell her about this. We might have to yank her out of the hospital at a moments notice now. I needed a minute to compose myself, however. She must have sensed my need, threading her hand into my hair. She gently scratched at the back of my neck with her fingernails. I slowly released the breath I'd been holding, lifting my head to look into her eyes.

"Victoria is in Seattle." I saw her eyes grow wide and she shuddered, hissing as the movement shook her burns. Her eyes watered and her lips twisted into a pained grimace. I leaned forward and stroked her hair, breathing into her face. I wasn't opposed to dazzling her if it lessened her pain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. It's too much." I said sadly as I gazed into her eyes. She relaxed slowly and blinked against the intoxication of my scent, my gaze.

"No, I'm glad you told me. She's the one making the army of newborns. She had them steal my things, didn't she?" She asked. I nodded, not surprised that Bella put it together so quickly. My girl was observant and she was quick to put things together. I was surprised to see relief in her eyes.

"That's good, then. She's after me, not you." She said, smiling. I think I might have gaped at her in shock because she cringed and blushed.

"Bella Swan, this is not a good thing. Yes, she's after you, but make no mistake. She'll come after all of us. She means to see us all ashes." I said this harshly, not bothering to sugarcoat the truth. She whimpered softly and I took her face into my hands. "She will not succeed, Bella. Things are already in motion for your change. We'll just have to go to Alaska sooner than later."

"She knows about Denali. She'll follow us there." Bella said quietly. I sighed. She was right. A voice from the waiting room caught my ear again. Alice this time.

"Edward." _She's right, but better a fight with newborns in the middle of the wilderness than in the middle of Seattle. Or Forks. I can't see anything but flashes of vague futures for her. She's learned how to get around my gift. _I could hear the frustration in my sister's thoughts. I growled softly. We needed Jacob here and gone. We had some serious planning to do and we needed Alice's view of Bella's future to be clear of canine interference.

"Once Jacob is gone, we can make some concrete plans." I told Bella quietly. She sighed.

"I wish it was already done. I hate having to hurt him, Edward." Her words were hoarse and pained. I leaned down to brush my lips across her forehead again.

"I know you do, love." I almost reminded her one more time that she still had the option to choose Jacob over me, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She had proven time and again that she was willing to die to be with me forever. I needed to start trusting that our love was enough for her. So I just held her hand until the nurse buzzed into the room to tell us that Bella's mom was here.

"You'll be in the lobby? You aren't leaving the hospital are you?" Bella asked, mild panic evident in her voice as I stood up to leave. I leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can hear everything from the lobby. If you need me to come, I'll be here and be damned the visitation rules," I told her softly. She relaxed a little and nodded.

"Love you."

"I love you, my Bella."

I stepped out of her room and went back to the lobby. I was shocked when Renee threw herself at me, latching onto my hard body with an embrace that might have popped ribs on a human.

"Oh, Edward! Charlie said you were the one that saved Bella. Thank you, oh, thank you!" I very gently reached up to pat her back in what I hoped was a soothing manner. She pulled away rather quickly, stepping back with an embarrassed grimace. I wondered if I should tell her about our engagement before she went into Bella's room, but decided it was best heard from Bella if it couldn't be from both of us.

"She's my life, Renee. I only wish I could have gotten there sooner," I told her, the remorse in my voice completely unfeigned. Renee reached over and patted my arm.

"She's alive. We'll just handle the rest of it one day at a time." Renee said gently before she could no longer contain her need to see her daughter. She grabbed the pass the volunteer was holding out and rushed into the corridor behind me. I sighed and moved to settle beside Jasper and Alice. Charlie was talking with Carlisle and Esme, making his excuses as he prepared to head back to Forks for the night.

_Charlie's future just disappeared on his way to the parking lot. The dogs are coming. _Alice's mindtone was resigned. I found myself both worried and relieved. I was worried because I had no idea how Jacob would react to Bella's injuries and the goodbye she had planned for him. I couldn't deny the fact that he loved Bella, though comparing his devotion to mine was like comparing a candle flame to a bonfire. But I was relieved he was here because the sooner he saw Bella, the sooner we could plan Bella's liberation from the hospital.

Chapter End Notes:

Dun dun duh! Victoria's in Seattle? Shocker, huh? Hehehe...okay, so maybe not.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Chapter Notes:

You will recognize the bones of Bella's phone call to Renee from BD in this chapter. I am trying to keep things fairly canon, though I'm going to wander off the canon path rather sharply in the next chapter. :) Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. All hail the great SM.

EPOV

"Hey, Billy." Charlie's voice drew my attention. I had only vaguely recalled his phone ringing. "Yeah, I was just leaving. The Cullens are still here, and Renee's in with her now. I'll meet you downstairs and fill you in before I go. Is Jake with you?"

_"Of course he is, Charlie. You know how he feels about Bella. She needs all the loving support she can get." _I heard Billy's side of the conversation easily. I barely resisted the urge to sneer at the implication that Bella didn't have enough of a support system already.

"The Cullens have been great and I'm sure she'll feel better knowing you and Jake came by to see her, too. But...I really need to talk with you before you come up," Charlie said, his voice low as he walked towards the elevators. I caught a random thought from Charlie about Billy's prejudice against our family followed by a stronger thought, determination to let Billy and Jake know how grateful he was to me for saving Bella and that he supported our relationship. I was unable to stop my grin of amazement. Despite the conversation with Bella earlier, I hadn't expected Charlie to come around so completely.

_One parent down, one to go, _Carlisle thought to himself and I nodded, turning my full attention to the conversation going on in Bella's room. I had been following it, of course, but it was mostly just Renee fussing over Bella and Bella reassuring her mother that she would be okay. Once Renee's initial reaction to her daughter's pain played out, however, she was quick to notice other things. Like the ring on Bella's left hand.

"Bella, how beautiful. Where did you get this?" Renee asked gently, lifting Bella's hand to look closer at the ring. I wasn't surprised to read Renee's suspicions in her mind. Bella's mother was extremely observant, but she was waiting for Bella to confirm or deny. I heard Bella's soft sigh, watched through Renee's eyes as she visibly gathered herself.

"Edward gave it to me. It was his mother's. Mom, he asked me to marry him." Bella said in quiet, hoarse whisper. The last sentence was almost too soft for human ears, but Renee heard it. Bella peeked up at her mother, her expression cautious. When Renee merely sighed, a sound of resignation, Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. Renee chuckled softly.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, Bella. I won't say I'm thrilled, but I can understand. I'm surprised it's taken this long, honey."

"But...you...how...I…." I listened to Bella's shocked litany of not-really-coherentness and couldn't keep a grin off my face. I ducked my face toward's Alice's shoulder and she patted my cheek. She managed to keep her face neutral but she was vibrating in her seat with glee. I heard a faint chuckle from Jasper.

_Well that's a bit of a shocker. She was honestly terrified of her mama's response. I think she underestimates Renee. _I nodded in response to Jasper's amused thoughts. Even Charlie had been certain that Renee would squawk and huff about their daughter's upcoming nuptials. Bella always managed to surprise me with her reactions to things. Her father was almost completely predictable so it made sense that she had gotten her mental versatility from her mother. Oh how I longed to wrap myself up in her thoughts. I was reminded of the moment when I had gotten a glimpse, one snapshot of her mind. Unfortunately I had only seen pain, terror and need. Need for me to save her.

_Mood swings, little brother? _Jasper asked curiously. I shook my head slightly and focused back on Bella and her mother.

"Oh, Bella, honey. You sound surprised, and I'm guessing it's because you were afraid of what I was going to think." Renee leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead, much as Charlie had done earlier and Bella just stared at her with wide eyes. Renee sighed and slumped back into her chair.

"I know I've said a lot of things about marriage and stupidity - and I'm not taking them back - but I was talking about me, not you. Commitment was never your problem, sweetie. You and Edward have a better chance of making this work than most forty-year-olds I know." Renee chuckled softly, then she sobered again. "He's almost lost you twice, now, Isabella. It's only natural for him to want this now."

"You're not... mad? I just thought you would want us to wait for, I don't know, a few years," Bella croaked, her voice conveying bewilderment.

"Well, sure, I wish you'd wait a few more years. I mean, do I look old enough to be a mother-in-law to you? Don't answer that. But this isn't about me. This is about you. Are you happy?"

"Yes. Deliriously, incandescently happy," Bella said, her ravaged throat making it only a whisper of sound, almost too soft for even my vampire ears to pick up from the waiting area. Renee had tears in her eyes as she leaned in to rest her head on Bella's shoulder.

"Then I am happy for you. I know recovering from this will be hard for you. You'll be able to lean on him, I'm sure. I'm so grateful to him for saving you. I'd hate to lose you, Bella," Renee said softly. I heard the sob in Bella's voice as she stroked her mother's hair and I felt my unbeating heart break.

"I love you mom." Because she couldn't promise her mother that she would be around for a long time. I was going to steal her away soon. Jasper squeezed my knee in a comforting manner. He was probably wondering how the conversation going on in Bella's room could make me both sad and joyful at the same time. Two days ago, the joy wouldn't be present. Two days ago, I had still been struggling with the need to make Bella immortal.

"I love you, too, honey. I just want you to live a full, happy life. I hate that you have to go through all this treatment. I hear it's...painful," Renee said with a hitch in her voice.

"My life will be so happy and so full of love. No matter the pain, with Edward by my side I can endure anything, if it means I can keep him forever. I swear to you." Bella's voice was shaking, no more than a whispered croak of sound. And I knew she was talking to me as much as her mother. She was trying to reassure me, even as she said goodbye to her mother. It helped me bury the last of my guilt, despite the fact that Renee was crying in earnest now. Bella just continued to stroke her hair.

"Dr. Cullen." Billy Black wheeled into the waiting area, flanked by Jacob and Sam. They all hesitated on the edge of the room, eyes darting around to see the other families here and the volunteer at the visitor's desk. Carlisle stepped forward to greet Billy as the rest of us stayed seated. There was no need to draw more attention to the Quileutes. Heads were already turning.

_I can't believe they didn't just turn her if she's as bad as Charlie said. She must have refused to be turned. Maybe she's finally come to her senses. _Jacob's thoughts were pathetically hopeful. I wanted nothing more than to put him straight but I resisted the urge. He would understand soon.

"Billy Black, Sam, Jacob," Carlisle addressed them. He didn't move into their personal space however, and they stopped several feet from him.

"How is she?" Billy asked, his usually impassive face worried. His internal comments were ridiculous. _Are we sure they didn't bite her? Charlie said she was in a lot of pain and her voice was almost gone. Maybe she's in the middle of the change._

"She's in a lot of pain, but she's stable. Her mother is in with her now," Carlisle said quietly. He glanced at me and I rolled my eyes.

"He thinks she might already be changing," I muttered high and fast. Both Jacob and Sam glanced at me, knowing I'd said something but not what. Carlisle was quick to try to reassure him without verbally denying Billy's thoughts.

"She has burns over 45% of her body, her legs and feet. If she follows the course of normal treatment, she will be here for at least three weeks, maybe longer. After that, treatment for burn patients is a long and brutal process of surgeries and rehabilitation," he stated bluntly. Jacob shifted uncomfortably behind his father, his thoughts dwelling on the fact that Bella would be in severe pain. His face twisted into a grimace. Sam patted his arm in a comforting manner.

"I suppose it's a good thing Charlie has good insurance, then," Billy said sharply, eyeing Carlisle distrustfully. He seemed reassured that we hadn't already started the process of changing Bella, but Carlisle's 'if she follows the course of treatment' statement had caught his attention. To my surprise, Jacob put a hand on Billy's shoulder. He leaned down at whisper to his father.

"I don't trust them either, dad, but please don't start something here. I need to see Bella," he said, his tone borderline desparate. I saw a quick flash of Charlie in his head.

_'I don't want to hear that ya'll stormed up there and started something with the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and Edward saved her life yesterday and that deserves a little respect. I know there's some bad blood there, but if you can't play nice for Bella's sake, don't visit at all.'_

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, but I was polite enough to keep my head down. Through Carlisle's eyes, I saw Billy's expression soften. He cleared his throat and looked Carlisle in the eye.

"Charlie says you saved Bella's life. Thank you." It sounded completely forced, but it was more than I'd expected from him. Behind them, Sam just sighed as his expression wavered between anger and blankness. His thoughts were a swirling mass of dark emotions. I knew from Bella that he blamed us for his misfortunes and perhaps our presence had caused him to phase. But we were not responsible for his imprint, Leah Clearwater's broken heart or Emily's injuries. Fate just happened to be a cruel bitch sometimes.

"Actually, it was all Edward. If he hadn't come home early from his hunt, things might have turned out differently," Carlisle said, his tone quiet enough that none of the humans across the room could hear him. All three Quileutes turned to look at me then, sitting between Jasper and Alice. No one said anything to me, though. Instead, Jacob cleared his throat and moved from behind his father's wheelchair to approach the vistor's desk. The woman there was elderly, her mouth almost always turned up into a warm smile. I liked her, and not just because she'd been willing to call the nursing station on my behalf earlier to get me back to Bella faster. She had a genuine sense of compassion and a dry sense of humor that came across strongly in her thoughts.

"Excuse me, please. I'm here to visit Bella Swan," Jacob said hesitantly. The woman looked up at him and blinked, taking in the huge frame, dark skin and the faint woodsy smell of him. _Well, somehow I doubt he's related to that sweet young thing._ She pictured my Bella from the photo I had showed her from my wallet earlier.

"How are you related to Miss Swan?" she asked sweetly. Jacob frowned.

"I'm Jacob Black. She's my best friend," he said. _She's my maybe, could be, almost girlfriend_, he thought. I growled softly, more out of reflex than true anger. Jacob flashed a dark look in my direction. _You might have saved her, bloodsucker, but that doesn't mean you get claim. I saved her too, not just from physical danger but from when you broke her. I put her back together that time and I'll do it again, if she let's me._

Two days ago, I would have been in such a frenzy that Jasper and Alice would've been holding me down at this point. But for the first time in my relationship with Bella, I was completely secure in her love for me. I refused to let the wolf cub try to manipulate me into a jealous rage. So I merely looked up and met his eyes.

_Wow, what's that look? No challenge? He's calm and what, is he sad? Is he giving up so easy? _Jacob's thoughts were surprised and cautiously hopeful. At least until he registered my smile. Okay, I admit it might have been a little smug. Maybe a little bit mocking? I shook my head at him and suddenly he wasn't so sure of himself. He turned back to the volunteer.

"I'm sorry, dear, her mother is back with her now. Maybe when she comes out. Her father asked us to let you back to see her, so we'll make an exception to the immediate family only rule." Jacob smiled at her, relieved that he wasn't going to run into any resistance in his campaign to see Bella. He was truly worried about her, despite his seething thoughts in my directions. He moved back over to his father and Sam, who had engaged in a rather stilted conversation with my father. Carlisle chose that moment to speak to them frankly.

"After Jacob has been back to see Bella, we really should all sit down and have a chat. I was going to call you in the morning, but since you are already here there isn't a need," Carlisle's said, making me grimace. I knew this conversation was inevitable, but I had been hoping we could put it off. Jasper's bombshell about Victoria being in Seattle really put a kink in our timeline, however.

"We can chat next time you are all back in Forks. There shouldn't be any hurry." Billy's voice was sharp and he already knew that we wanted to discuss Bella's change. He was determined to refuse us any treaty negotiation and he wanted to delay talking about it until after they'd returned to the reservation with news about Bella's condition. I sighed.

"Tell them about Victoria," I said, my tone again too high and quiet for anyone to make out. Carlisle pursed his lips and then nodded.

"There is an urgency. A certain red-headed female is lurking about Seattle and she has made a number of very unsavory friends." Carlisle was speaking too quietly for the other humans in the room to hear, but he wasn't taking any chances with his words. He saw all three Quileutes' eyes grow wide. They immediately thought of the 'serial killer' that had been plaguing the area. The one the newspapers said had the Seattle police department scrambling for leads.

"Um...is there a good place for us to talk in private?" It was Sam this time. I was surprised that he answered instead of Billy and that Billy defered to him. Evidently being alpha to the wolf pack made Sam the unofficial chief of the Quileute tribe. Interesting. Sam didn't like us, but we were off limits due to the treaty. Victoria and company, however, were vampires that deserved every bit of his hatred and he knew that he could act against them.

"I will go see if I can arrange something," Carlisle said. Alice stood up and moved towards Carlisle. Jasper went with her.

"We'll go find a place. You should stay. Bella goes for hyperbaric treatment at two. We'll be back by then," Alice said, not even looking at the Quileutes. Jasper nodded his agreement and the two glided out of the waiting area without waiting for a response. After that, the Quileutes found a quiet corner of the waiting room to...well...wait. Carlisle moved over to sit beside me and I leaned into him. He put his arm around me and I sighed.

"This really sucks," I said this loud enough for the couple sitting a few feet down from us to hear. They were beginning to wonder a little too much about the odd, whispered conversation with the Quileutes. Carlisle nodded.

"I know, son. Things will work out though, I promise." Again, the words were spoken aloud for the others in the room, but he squeezed my shoulder and repeated the sentiment in his thoughts. I sighed, praying that he was right. Across the room, Jacob decided to go into the giftshop down the hall and Sam talked Billy into visiting the cafeteria. I knew they were hoping to have a conversation out of my range. Little did they know I was currently trying to block the thoughts of every person on the Harborview campus. The only thoughts I wanted to read, however, were closed to me. So I settled on Renee's.

I could tell by the twisted grimace Bella wore in Renee's thought that she was in too much pain. My heart ached as I heard the stupid pain pump beep again, telling her it was too soon. I knew it had only been 23 minutes since the last time she'd used it. At that moment, Renee moved around the bed to get the cup of ice chips for Bella and she bumped into the bed. Carlisle's fingers dug into my shoulder, holding me to the chair as Bella gasped and sobbed in pain. Renee was immediately contrite, leaning over to stroke Bella's forehead and murmur apologies. Bella was weeping now and I bit back a sob of my own, turning my face into Carlisle's shoulder. His arm tightened around me.

"Edward, honey, I brought you some clothes." Esme's soothing voice made Carlisle relax beside me. I didn't relax, but I did look up and give her a thankful smile. I was still in the scrubs I'd gotten at Forks Hospital the evening before. She held out the duffel bag and I stood, giving her a quick hug before I took it and moved down the hall to the restrooms. I made a mental note to save the scrubs. I would probably need them tonight when I snuck back into Bella's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Chapter Notes:

Okay, here's the 'goodbye' with Jacob. And cue the planned skew from canon. :) Expect the not so unexpected here, folks. More about this chapter in the end notes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. *pout*

BPOV

"You're going down in half an hour for your hyperbaric treatment, Miss Bella. We're going to give you a sedative before you go. Did you want it now, or do you want to wait?" My nurse was hovering in the doorway. Renee had just stepped out into the lobby to talk to the Cullens about hotel arrangements. And, I knew, to give Edward a chance to come back and see me again before I was carted off to heaven knew where in the building.

"No, please. Just before I go?" I croaked. The nurse nodded.

"My shift is over soon but Carrie is still here until six. She'll be in with that sedative in about twenty minutes." And then she was gone, leaving me with my pain. I clenched the sheet and gritted my teeth. I hoped that Edward would come soon. I could use the distraction.

"Bells?" The deep, hesitant voice from the door was not the one I was expecting. I almost whimpered when I realized that it was time for another goodbye, one that I really wasn't ready for. I opened my eyes and managed a pained smile for Jake.

"Hey." My voice cracked and Jake rushed into the room, hesitating at the side of the bed for a split second before he bent down, reaching for my hand. It was the one with my engagement ring of course, since my right hand had the IV port in it. I waited from him to comment, but he didn't seem to notice it.

"You sound like an eighty year old chain smoker," he tried to joke. Then he realized what he said and he grimaced. "Sorry. Sorry."

"I guess that means you have to forfeit the oldest title to me, huh?" I joked quietly. Jake relaxed a little and looked up with a small grin. I rolled my eyes at him and he sighed. We sat for a moment in somewhat awkward silence before he glanced at my other hand.

"Um, so, no cast or brace or anything. Guess my head isn't as hard as you thought, huh?" He asked with a nervous laugh. I snorted softly. It was a mistake because the snort made me cough and cough and cough some more. And it hurt, sweet Jesus. By the time Jacob managed to pour the melted water from my ice cup into my mouth, I was in agony. The cool water helped and I managed to settle again, but it took several minutes before I was able to speak again. Jacob just held my hand against his face, murmuring incoherent comfort in my ear.

"God, Jake, it hurts," I finally managed to say. His body heat radiated like a mini furnace. What was once so comforting was terribly uncomfortable now. My already overheated skin flushed and ached. I wanted to shift away but I knew that would not only hurt like hell, it would hurt Jacob's feelings. I was going to hurt him enough as it was, so I just endured. He dragged my hand to his mouth again, kissing my knuckles just under the ring. He really was unobservant.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said after a moment.

"Don't be sorry for my pain. I tripped into this one on my own. However if you want to apologize for trying to kiss me and making me break my hand, that I'll accept. They took the brace off since I won't be doing anything with my hand for a while, I guess." I said, trying to make my voice light, despite the pain.

"I'm sorry you broke your hand on my face, but I'm not sorry for kissing you. I love you, Bella," Jacob said, his voice gentle as he kissed my hand. I wanted to sigh in response, but I was afraid it would make me cough again.

"Jake, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother," I said, trying to be as gentle as I could. I noticed his face determined as he shook his head.

"Bella, I can be good for you. I can grow old with you, give you children, keep you safe. He can't do that and he knows it," he said, his voice bordering on desperate. He went to kiss my hand again and the heat was just too much. I jerked my hand away and he paused, looking hurt. I wanted so badly to reach back out to him, but instead I rested my hand on the bedrail, my ring clearly visible.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I am, but I can never be with you like that. I'll be eternally grateful to you for saving me while he was gone and I will always think of you as my best friend."

"Please, Bella, don't do this. Give me a chance to prove I can give you what you need," he said, pleading with me now. I even saw tears glistening in his beautiful dark eyes. I felt my own eyes grow wet in response, but I didn't look away. I picked my hand up and twisted the ring on my finger deliberately. He couldn't help but notice it this time. He gasped and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Bella, no, please…" his choked plea made my heart ache, but I shook my head sadly.

"You are fighting a battle that you can never win, Jake. I love Edward. There was never a choice to be made. My heart belongs to him. I'm going to marry him." I wanted my voice to be firm, but instead it was a pained, shaking whisper. Jacob's low, keening cry of pain pierced my heart. I sobbed once and reached out to touch his brow gently. I wanted to try and find some comforting word to say, but my nurse interrupted.

"Well, Bella. Time for your sedative…" The nurse, Carrie, stopped halfway to the bed as she noticed the expression on Jacob's face. She blushed and began to stutter an apology as she started backing out of the room. Jake's head came up and he locked eyes with her. And in that moment, the expression on Jacob's face changed from tortured to flabbergasted. The nurse stopped backing up and tilted her head at Jake, looking at him critically. The light in her eyes told me she liked what she saw, but she just gave him a polite smile.

"Please, don't leave. Just, you can just give Bella her shot. She's in a lot of pain and I know she could use it," Jacob said softly, still staring. My brow was furrowed in confusion as I glanced over at Carrie. I noted that she was tallish with a short cap of white blond hair. She was slender and pretty with a face full of freckles. Her full mouth turned up into a relieved smile at Jacob's reassurance.

"Thank you. She's going to be going for a treatment in about five minutes, so you'll have to go back to the waiting room for a while Mr…" she trailed off, obviously wanting to know his name.

"Jacob. I'm Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you, um…"

"Carrie Patterson. Nice to meet you too. I'll just...here." She stepped forward and deftly injected a syringe of something into my IV. I was watching the two of them with my mouth wide open. I know I probably looked like a fish out of water, but I was shocked. Had I really just watched an imprint take place? I mean, the boy had just finished declaring his love for me and now he was eyeing my nurse like a starving man looking at a slice of bread. I finally managed to close my mouth when Carrie began checking my vitals. I looked up at her and grinned.

"Thank you, Carrie." She had no idea that I was thanking her for so much more than looking after me. Jacob now had a new focus. As much as it hurt to let him go, it was good to know he wouldn't be pining over me once I was gone.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, let me get you ready for your trip downstairs," she said with a smile. Jacob just sat and watched her, his eyes wide and his face slack. I resisted the urge to giggle. Instead I nudged him and gestured at Carrie. He looked at me in confusion.

"Ask her out, Jake," I hissed when she was across the room at the sink. He blinked and then grinned sheepishly.

"You don't mind?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to see you happy, Jake. You're my best friend, remember?" I said softly. Jacob's eyes went soft and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I sighed. Forehead kiss number three. I would never look at a forehead kiss quite the same again. I watched as Jake approached Carrie at the sink and she smiled up at him. The smile quickly turned into a thoughtful frown when he asked her to have coffee with him later. I held my breath as she pondered his request. For all we knew, she had a steady boyfriend or a fiancé.

"I'm off at six. There's this little place a few blocks over I like to go after work," she said finally and Jake's smile was huge. She returned it with a shy one of her own and I saw Jake tremble, no doubt wanting to touch her or hug her or something. Instead, he turned back to me.

"I'm going to go back to the waiting room, Bells. Your dad and Edward want to talk to us about some things," he said, momentarily getting serious. I nodded.

"Please remember that I want to stay with Edward forever. No matter what you think about him and his family, they are good people and I'm not afraid to become one of them." My soft words made him grimace. I knew that his objections to my becoming a vampire weren't all related to his love for me. I had to trust that Carlisle and Edward could make a good argument for us. They would resist, but in the end I would be changed with or without their okay.

"I know, Bells. I'll be back to see you tomorrow, I promise." I gave him a bright smile and he left the room after another glance at Carrie. The nurse stared after him for a few seconds before shaking her head and muttering to herself. She moved back towards me and eyed me speculatively.

"How's your pain?"

"Pretty bad, but I can feel the sedative kicking in. I feel kinda floaty," I said softly. She nodded.

"It'll help with the chamber, especially if you're claustrophobic," she said and then paused for a moment. "So, Jacob is your friend, huh?"

"Best friend. He's helped me through a lot this year. He's a great guy," I said. Carrie nodded thoughtfully.

"How old is he?" She asked suddenly, no doubt realizing that I was only eighteen. She couldn't be more than twenty five herself, but dating an eighteen year old might not be something she was willing to try. If she knew that Jacob was technically only sixteen, she might have a mini freakout. I grinned again.

"Um, he's twenty one, I think," I said, lying through my teeth and for once my acting skills seemed to be believable because I saw her visibly relax. Then she giggled.

"He's really cute. And so tall! I'm almost six feet tall myself so most guys are intimidated by my height. With him, I could wear heels! But I'm getting ahead of myself, I guess. I mean, it's only coffee," she said with a sigh. I reached out and touched her hand.

"I know you've only just met, but trust me when I say Jacob is really serious about you. I've never seen him look at a woman like he looks at you. He's not the kind of guy to date casually."

Carrie looked down at me and nodded. I smiled at her and she smiled back, but before we could talk anymore two orderlies came into the room and announced they were here to take me downstairs. My sedative kicked in more as they pushed me into the elevator and I yawned.

"Love you, Edward," I said loudly as the elevator slid closed, knowing he would hear me. One of the orderlies chuckled and glanced at his co-worker.

"Gotta love the medicated ones. They always say the funniest things."

I wanted to snort again, but I knew from experience that was a bad thing. So instead I just let them think I was crazy and drifted off, relieved to be free of the pain for just a little while.

Chapter End Notes:

Okay, so Jake imprinted. There will be no Nessie in this story, obviously and I promise this imprint is not just a consolation prize for Jake. Carrie will play a part in the plot later. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own the world, just play in it. All hail Empress SM.

BPOV

"Edward?" My hand was tucked into cool fingers and they tightened ever so slightly when I spoke. My voice was still croaky and my legs hurt like hell, but I pried my eyes open and looked into the beautiful amber eyes of my love. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

"Hello, beautiful. Do you need your pain button?" He asked gently.

"Yes, please," I whispered. He put the button in my hand and I pressed the button before I spoke again. "Are you supposed to be here? What time is it?"

"I've got a pass. Your mom was in here for a few minutes, but you were still asleep. She'll be back in the morning," he said with a smile. I looked into his eyes, letting him dazzle me for a few minutes, before another question occurred to me.

"So, I'll still be here in the morning?" I asked curiously. Edward sighed softly.

"We still don't have a good plan. Jacob is still hanging around. Between his new imprint, news that Victoria is in Seattle and their belief that we'd be stupid enough to bite you in the hospital, he's decided to hang around indefinitely. Which means Alice can't see a bloody thing." He sounded frustrated. I put my hand on his arm.

"You didn't get a chance to talk with them?"

"Oh, we talked to them alright. They are willing to help us keep an eye out for Victoria and crew, even to the point of running patrols in Seattle, but they wouldn't discuss your change today. They want to delay that conversation as long as they can," he said, a low growl rumbling under his words. I pressed my palm to his chest and felt the vibrations. Despite his obvious ire, the feeling was comforting.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked hoarsely. He reached up and ran a hand through his wild auburn hair. Then he leaned back down towards me.

"Carlisle is going to keep calling Billy until he agrees to another meeting. One way or another, you'll be out of here by Wednesday. I promise," he said softly, his mouth next to my ear. Then he kissed a path of gentle kisses from my ear and along my jaw. I wanted nothing more than to relax and enjoy the attention, but I hurt so much it distracted me from the desire I usually felt at his touch. That's not to say the kisses didn't make me feel better. Just not enough that I could forget why I was here.

"Maybe I can talk to Jacob. He knows how much pain I'm in and he knows I want to be with you forever. He's still my friend and he owes me. If it wasn't for me being in here, he might never have found his imprint," I said quietly once his mouth lifted from my skin. He was silent for a moment so I looked up at him. He looked thoughtful.

"I don't know if it would do any good, but it might be worth a try. His main focus right now is Carrie Patterson, but he does still care about you. He is the true alpha so his permission would be enough. He has the right to make that decision," he said cautiously. I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Would you tell him I want to talk to him, then?" I asked. Edward nodded, but he still looked reluctant. I reached up and touched his cheek. "What's wrong? Surely you can't object to me talking with him, now that he's imprinted."

"Bella, I'll admit that some of my objections to your relationship with Jacob were fueled by jealousy and even envy. But just because he doesn't fancy himself in love with you anymore doesn't mean I can feel comfortable with you having a werewolf for a best friend. He came this close," he said harshly, holding his thumb and forefinger so close together there was barely space between them, "to phasing when he realised you were engaged to me."

I shuddered, Emily's face flashing through my mind at the thought. I pushed the image away, but I couldn't help but think what a disaster Jacob phasing in my hospital room could have been. Even if he hadn't hurt me, Carrie had come into my room at that exact moment and he would have exposed his supernatural nature to her. Granted Jacob would probably reveal his nature to Carrie sooner or later, but that might have been too much for the girl to handle. I sighed.

"Maybe that conversation can be over the phone, then?" I croaked the question and Edward had a spoon full of ice chips hovering at my lips so fast I didn't register the motion. I accepted the spoon gratefully and sucked on the ice. He leaned in again to caress my cheek and I allowed him to dazzle me for a few moments. Anything to lessen the burning fire and deep ache in my legs, hips and lower stomach.

"It would ease my mind, but I think he will insist on seeing you again anyway," Edward finally said with a sigh of resignation. Then he grinned wryly. "Especially if Carrie happens to be working tomorrow. No doubt he will use any excuse to be close to her."

"I'm so glad he's found someone. I just hope she can handle being with him. They are two completely differently people and he has some pretty intense secrets," I said worriedly. Edward stroked my neck gently and smiled.

"From what I can read of Carrie, she's seem like a compassionate, honest person. I think she has recently gone through something very sad, but she isn't letting it affect her job. She loves helping people. As for Jacob, his goal in life is to make her happy and keep her safe. Few women can resist a man who truly puts them first in all things. Hopefully she isn't one of the exceptions," he told me. Then he spooned me another bite of icechips just as my night nurse came in to check my IV and vital signs.

"Visiting hours are over now, young man. I'm afraid you'll have to leave," she said gently, looking slightly nervous. I blinked and glanced back up at Edward. He was glowering at her. It wasn't his scariest glare, but it came close. I reached up and touched his cheek. His expression softened and he looked at me again. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth before sliding his lips against my ear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, love." And then he pulled away and left the room without looking back. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the door for the longest time but once I did, I was shocked to realize I was weeping. I reached up to wipe the tears away and the nurse bent over me with a kind smile.

"Is the pain too much, dear? I think you're already at max dosage on the pain meds but I could order something to help you sleep if you'd like."

I was torn between needing something to help the pain and needing to be awake when Edward returned. Without his presence to distract me from the pain, however, I wasn't sure I could stand being alone for hours. The only possible distraction I had was the TV and that was a poor substitute for Edward. I realized, too, that he would want me to try to sleep. It would help ease his worry about my pain.

"Please?" I asked hoarsely. The nurse nodded and left my room, promising to be back soon with something. She surprised me, returning in less than five minutes with a syringe for my IV. I found myself drifting off to sleep despite the pain I was in, grateful for the escape.

I woke some time later to the feel of a cool hand on my face. I tried to fight off the fog of medication to focus on the face hovering over me.

"Edward?" I asked in a soft whisper. The hand on my face slid under my chin and I registered the small, slender fingers. I managed to bring the face above me into better focus and saw the pale curve of feminine features and a fall of hair. In the dim light of the room, I couldn't tell who it was and my groggy mind made a terrible leap. Victoria was in Seattle and I wasn't expecting any vampire in my room but Edward. I cried out and jerked away from the hand on my face. Pain sheared through my body and I sobbed.

"Bella, shhh, it's Esme," said the woman, her voice soft and full of distress. I recognized her voice easily and fought through the pain and the haze of medication to clutch at her hand. She stroked my cheek with her other hand then as I caught my breath.

"Is something wrong?" I croaked. Not that I didn't think Esme would be concerned enough to visit me, but I just didn't see her breaking the rules to come see me. Her fingers hesitated on my face, not long but enough that I noticed. Before she had a chance to answer my question, her head turned and I heard her growl. Esme never growled. She let go of my hand and stood with her back to my bed, facing the door. I cowered back into the mattress, somehow managing to ignore the pain in my legs as adrenaline shot through my body and fear churned in my stomach. Something was very, very wrong.

Chapter End Notes:

And so it begins...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or anything related to it.

EPOV

Leaving Bella's room was hard, but I couldn't defy the visitation rules. Not right now anyway. I knew I would have no trouble sneaking back into her room later this evening, so I forced myself to smile at the uniformed man at the visitor's desk. The volunteer had gone home at six and security had to watch the desk. He didn't even look me in the eye as he took the plastic pass from me, his thoughts centered on the Mariner's game playing over the earbud stuffed into his left ear.

"You have a good night," the officer said absently, finally looking directly at me. I gave the man a wide, toothy grin and watched him recoil and blink before I turned and walked away. His thoughts were wild behind me as he told himself I was just a teenage boy and couldn't possibly be a threat to him.

"If he is the example of the security around here, I think I need to write a letter to the administration," I said in a low, sarcastic tone to Carlisle. Only Carlisle and Esme remained in the waiting area, waiting for me. My father looked surprised by my comment and glanced over at the guard, who was already focused back on his baseball game.

"He does seem a little preoccupied when his mind should be focused on his work. I gather this particular shift rotation is considered an uneventful one," he said, excusing the man's actions. I sighed, knowing that a human guard wouldn't be a real defense against a vampire threat anyway.

"Come back to the hotel, Edward. Get some rest," Esme said gently for the officer's sake. She reached out to touch my elbow. I listened as Bella accepted the nurse's offer of a sleep aid and nodded at Esme. I reached up to touch her cheek with a smile which she returned tenderly.

"I don't want to leave Bella alone. Can one of you stay close?" I asked and then switched to vampire only tone. "Jasper and I are going to run a quick recon around the city with Jacob before I head back in to see her." I wasn't willing to leave Bella completely alone with Victoria in the area. All she had to do was catch one of our scents and she would follow the trail straight to Harborview.

"I'll stay, Edward," Esme offered with a smile. I nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Esme. I should be back before midnight." I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and then Carlisle and I made our way into the elevator and down to the ground level.

"Any luck with Billy?" I asked him softly as we entered the parking garage. Carlisle sighed._He agreed to a meeting tomorrow night. Sam took a quick run to the places Jasper mentioned smelling Victoria and they agree that the scent is fresh. They are worried about the possibility of a vampire army this close to home and they want to talk strategy. I will refuse to leave the meeting until we have talked about Bella's change. I heard Bella mention talking to Jacob. Hopefully she can get him on her side. He would be a powerful ally. What are the chances he will come around? _My father thought at me, finding it easier than speaking aloud, especially in a public place.

"It's hard to tell. His mind was different after the imprint. He's more focused, less hostile. More mature. But he is still part of the pack and they are vehemently opposed to Bella's change at the moment. I will see if he will listen to what I have to say about the subject tonight." I offered. Carlisle nodded and we climbed into the car. It was almost ridiculous to take the car since the hotel was only two blocks from the hospital, but we did anyway.

I didn't hear Jacob's thoughts as we pulled into the parking lot, so I knew he wasn't back from his coffee date yet. He had 'volunteered' to run with Jasper and I tonight to pick up the scent of the vampires. Maybe we would get lucky and find out where the coven of newborns was hiding.

"Jacob will be back in twenty minutes," Alice announced, no doubt able to time his return by the blank spots in her visions. I nodded at her with a thankful smile. She smiled back sadly.

"How is Bella?" She asked softly. I settled on the bed nearest the door and told her of my last conversation with Bella.

"She's in so much pain, Alice. It's killing me to sit by and do nothing," I said in frustration. "At this point, even the change would be a welcome relief. She will be in so much more pain, but I can hold her in my arms while she burns. I can try to be of some comfort. I will exchange three days in hell for an eternity of never having to see Bella this helpless again."

"I wish I could see her," Alice said wistfully. I pulled my sister into a hug and smiled gently.

"If we can convince Jacob not to hang around all night, you can see if it would be okay for you to sneak in with me to say hi. She would love to see you," I said sincerely. Alice nodded and clapped her hands in delight. It was good to see a sparkle in her eyes. My usually overly cheerful, hyperactive sister had been very subdued over the last twenty four hours. Bella's accident had hit us all hard.

As we sat and discussed strategy, Jasper and I had satellite imagery of the Pacific coastline up on the laptop, trying to find the best place to stage an ambulance running off the scenic byway. It would take a lot of planning, some major hacking of the Harborview patient tracking system and a truckload of luck for us to pull off the mix up between Bella and the woman that would be scheduled for transport to Portland in a few days. But right now it looked like our best idea, even with Alice flying mostly blind because of the wolves.

When Jacob arrived, we met him at the door. He looked at us warily.

"How was your date?" I asked casually. He looked startled then suspicious.

"What's it to you?" He asked gruffly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He actually entertained the idea that I might go after his imprint in an attempt to force the Quileutes to agree to Bella's change. Jasper had, of course, offered that possible strategy early on in our talks but it was shot down immediately because Bella would vehemently protest such an action. Besides, we were trying to get them to renegotiate the treaty, not start a war.

"Bella will want to know. I thought I might get the lowdown so I can let her know how things went when I see her tonight," I said truthfully. Again his mind immediately went to the worst possible scenario. I didn't even wait for him to respond this time. "No, I'm not going to change her tonight. We are still trying to reason with your tribe about this. Unlike you and your packmates, we do not want to start a war."

Jacob seemed startled by my low, harsh words. His brow furrowed and shook his head. "I don't want to start a war. Maybe some of the other wolves are looking for a fight, but all I really want is for you to leave us alone."

"Correction, you want us to leave Bella alone. We tried that once and it nearly killed both of us. You know that. You were the one that helped keep Bella together during my absence, who rescued her after she threw herself off of a cliff just to hear the sound of my voice in her mind. If she were to die, I would beg you to kill me and scatter my ashes with hers. My kind mates for life, Jacob, and eternity is a cold, dark place without one's lifemate."

Jacob stared at me for a long moment, his eyes dark and his thoughts chaotic. Evidently Bella had never mentioned the fact that her crazy stunts during my absence had been for the sole purpose of hearing my angry voice telling her to stop being reckless. Jasper was reading resentment and confusion off of him, but he didn't disbelieve my words. That was a start. Eventually he shook his head and gestured towards the city.

"We should get moving."

Ah, so he would choose avoidance then. And so we took off, the three of us mostly silent as we alternately strolled and ran through the streets and alleys of Seattle. We were all focused on our task, though Jacob's thoughts were centered on Carrie Patterson. He was remembering their conversation, going over each small detail he had learned of her life looking for clues to what would make her want to keep him around. He had coaxed her to talk mostly about herself, trying to find out her likes and dislikes, her personality and facts about her family life.

I learned from his musings that one of Carrie's younger brothers had gone missing three weeks ago. She hadn't spoken much about it, though Jacob had tried to get her to open up. I could tell from his memories that she wasn't comfortable talking about her problems with a stranger. She had steered their conversation to lighter topics and Jacob's friendship with Bella.

_You don't think her brother's disappearance could be related to Victoria, do you? Would that be too much of a coincidence? _Jacob's thoughts was aimed at me. I was startled that he would not only ask me, but that he did so without any reluctance or resentment. I quickly explained the situation to Jasper. He shrugged.

"He could just be a runaway, or even an unfortunate human statistic. It's a very big city and it would be a very big coincidence." And we dismissed the idea for now. Jacob, however, began to plotting for me to be in the room while he was talking to her so she might think of something useful. He hoped that by helping find out what happened to her brother, he might earn her trust. This was why he was being polite. He wanted my help. I couldn't help but grin, my amusement causing Jasper to look at me. I shook my head at him and answered Jacob's thoughts.

"I'll be happy to help you try to help your imprint, Jacob, as long as it doesn't take away from my time with Bella," I told him. And as long as it doesn't delay our plans for her change, I added silently. The sun had finally gone down and we were able to be less careful of our speed. We caught scent of Victoria once, her trail faint and old. That was only mildly upseting. What was truly disturbing was the fresh kill we found in a dark alley downtown. Jasper caught the scent first and immediately stopped, unwilling to test his control. I showed no such reluctance as I followed Jacob into the alley. Jacob was surprised.

"If I can resist the call of my singer's blood, Jacob, a cold kill isn't going to threaten my control," I chided him gently as I crouched beside the homeless man lying in a broken heap behind a dumpster. I sighed softly, noting the savage wounds on the neck and both of the arms. It was a sloppy kill and they hadn't tried very hard to conceal the body. That coupled with the scent of three different vampires in the alley confirmed our suspicions that multiple newborns were roaming the streets of Seattle with little or no guidance from their maker.

"Should we call 911?" Jacob asked, his eyes sad as he looked down at the body laying in the gutter. I shook my head and straightened, leading him back out of the alley.

"Jazz has already taken care of it," I told him as we left the area swiftly. It wouldn't do to be caught hovering around the crime scene. As we ran back towards the hotel, Jasper was pondering why the Volturi weren't all over this situation. He felt truly disturbed at the thought of leaving the area with a newborn army terrorizing the humans in Seattle. I found myself proud of his concern about the humans. A few years ago, Jasper would have suggested we get out of the area as quickly as possible to avoid meeting up with the Volturi when they came to eradicate the problem. This was Bella's influence on my brother, I knew.

"Alice?" Jasper voice was quiet as he answered his phone, his thoughts loving and slightly worried at his mate was calling. Then again, with Jacob along she wouldn't know that we were only a three blocks from the hotel.

"Victoria is in the hospital!" I heard her shout through the phone, in my head as we were close enough now I could pick her thoughts out of the masses, and faintly from the direction of the hotel. I could tell from her thoughts that she was already moving in that direction. I roared a denial, startling a several humans and a flock of pigeons as I changed directions. I overtook Alice in seconds and leapt towards the building where my beloved lay helpless with only Esme as protector against a vindictive vampire bent on revenge.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight related. More's the pity.

EPOV

I took the quickest route that would minimize possible exposure, scaling the wall to the roof and going through the roof access door to the stairwell. I came out of the stairwell on the correct floor and then ran for the lobby but stopped before I entered. I was already too late. She was gone. Her lingering scent was fresh, but it was nearly covered by the smell of death and rapidly cooling blood.

"Jasper, don't come down here. Take Jacob and try to find her trail," I said it in a soft voice, knowing my brother had followed me. He didn't question my request and I was grateful as he leapt off the roof and quickly explained things to Jacob. I was relieved when they took off, giving Alice a clear view of the future here. I slipped into the lobby. I heard the screech of radios and the thoughts of security guards two floors down. I had about thirty seconds to check the scene and steal down the hallway to Bella's room.

_Edward, she came through this hallway! She paused at the door but didn't come into the room_. I picked Esme's thoughts out of the confusion and relaxed. My mother was with Bella. I heard her begin to explain the situation and then murmur comforting words to Bella when she gasped in fear and began begging Esme to tell me not to go after Victoria. Esme assured her that I wouldn't leave her to chase after Victoria right now, not when she was so vulnerable. Esme knew me well. Until Bella was in a secure location, I would be close enough to protect her myself.

As I stepped further into the lobby area, my eyes were drawn to the mutilated body in the middle of the floor. Blood and...other things...were strewn across the industrial issue carpeting in a seemingly random manner. A closer inspection revealed a pattern laid out in the gore.

'A mate for a mate.'

The message was clear. Victoria intended to kill Bella and she wouldn't hesitate to bring the fight into a public arena. I left the pattern as it was, doubting the police or the FBI would decipher the real meaning behind the words. It would definitely make for fun in the profiler's office though, trying to figure out how this piece fit into their crazy puzzle of evidence against the serial killers roaming Seattle.

I heard the two security officers in the elevator now. Both men were thinking about the red head they had seen on the monitors just before the cameras went black. They couldn't hail the officer, his name was Brad, and so they were coming to investigate. They were in for a nasty surprise.

I grimaced as I looked towards the security camera mounted to the ceiling. Victoria had disabled it. A glance back into the hallway I'd just come from showed it was broken as well. She had enough self preservation not to expose her nature so blatantly. It was the only good thing about the whole situation. I wouldn't have to keep to a human pace or explain my appearance on the cameras to the police.

"Edward."

Alice was in the stairwell. I wondered why she wasn't following.

_They will be searching all the patient rooms soon. Get in to see Bella and get out fast. We can come back in a half hour or so and be the concerned family_. Her words made me growl as I slipped into the patient hallway. I knew she was right, but I didn't know if I could leave Bella again after this.

_They will be done searching the rooms by midnight and you can sneak back in,_ Alice told me gently and I took a deep breath to calm myself as I moved into Bella's room. Esme grabbed my arm, but I only had eyes for Bella. She was pale under her heat chapped skin, paler than normal, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Edward?" Her voice was hesitant and pleading. No doubt she couldn't make out my features in the dim light and I hurried to her side. I took her hand in mine and she gripped my fingers tightly. Her expression, however, was one of relief mingled with pain.

"I'm here, my love. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone," I murmured against her temple. She sighed softly.

"I love you, Edward, and I hate when you aren't by my side. But you can't always be here, so don't wallow in guilt. Please. Besides, you didn't leave me alone. Esme was here to keep me safe," she said gently, reassuring me now that the danger was passed. I always struggled with overwhelming guilt when anything happened to Bella in my absence. It was a hard thing let go of, but I would try. She was right. Esme had been there to protect her. I reached out and tugged my mother into a hug of thanks.

"Thank you, Esme," I said softly. Esme kissed my cheek and smiled grimly.

"No one will touch one of my children while I am on watch, Edward, I promise." Her tone was low and full of all the love she held for all of us, her family. Esme leaned in and kissed Bella.

"I'm going to get out of here now, before we get cornered by the police doing a search. I love you, Bella. We won't be far." Then she was gone. I turned back to Bella and gave her a half smile. She lifted her free hand to trace the outline of my lips with her fingers.

"There's my beautiful crooked smile." My frozen heart melted with her words but I saw the pain behind her eyes and reached down to press her pain pump button. She slumped a bit then, eyes closing tight as she let her pain show on her face for just a moment. I cradled her face in my hands and traced the curves of her face with my lips. She opened her eyes and stared into mine for a long moment, the harsh expression melting as she looked on me with love. I heard Alice's sharp warning, however, and sighed.

"Esme's right, my love. They are going to search the patient rooms. I have to leave for a little while, but I promise we'll be close enough to hear you and keep you safe."

"What if she comes back? Someone could get hurt." Bella asked, a quiver of fear in her voice, her eyes shimmering with tears. I brought her hand to my lips.

"It would take her too long to gather her newborns for a full scale attack tonight, so I doubt she will be back soon. Even if she does come back, I will hear her thoughts before she gets anywhere near you and be in here, police or no police."

"Edward, she already hurt someone, didn't she? Why else would the police be searching rooms for her?" Bella asked the one question I didn't want to answer for her. She had issues with guilt herself and I worried she would blame herself for the death of the security officer. But I was trying to be truthful with her in all things, so I nodded stiffly. She sucked in a breath and groaned softly.

"When will this stop, Edward? I don't want anyone else to lose their life at her hands, because of us. Human or otherwise," she whispered harshly. I was actually thrilled that she had said because of 'us' and not because of 'me'. It might be a little ironic to take joy in shared guilt, but for us it was a step in the right direction.

"Soon, my love. I have to leave Bella. I will be close enough to hear you. In fact," I hesitated until Alice told me it was an okay idea. "In fact, I'll be right outside the window."

And so I found myself clinging to the side of the building, my toes resting on the edge of the window below Bella's and my fingers dug into stone surround of Bella's window just enough to anchor myself. The windows were all alarmed, so I had been forced to take the long way around, but I could see Bella through the glass in front of me. It was too dark outside for her to see more than a vague outline of me, but I saw her wave and smile. Her eyes sought mine in the darkness and though we couldn't lock gazes completely, she continued to smile.

When the police finally came into Bella's room twenty minutes later, I was forced to climb to the roof. They had unalarmed the windows and were checking each one for damage. In the end, it was actually a godsend. Because the moment they were out of her room, I was back in it.

"Edward," Bella sighed as I slid my hands back around her face.

"I'm here, Bella. Rest, love."

"Love you. Wake me if you guys come up with a plan," she said quietly and then allowed herself to relax enough to sleep, despite her pain. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Never again, Edward. Jasper will not go anywhere with one of those stinking dogs without me again," Alice said. I continued to stroke the back of Bella's hand with my thumb. I could understand Alice's frustration, but unlike my Bella, Jasper had never been fragile or helpless.

"Jasper can handle himself. He isn't stupid enough to dive into a situation he can't get out of," I reassured her. She snorted softly.

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's that stupid dog. If he drags Jasper into something dangerous, I'll skin him bare with my fingernails," she said matter-of-factly. I chuckled softly.

"He has an imprint to worry about now, Alice. I don't think he will be quite so impulsive. Now, where's Carlisle? We have to get Bella out of Seattle ASAP, Quileute cooperation or not," I said, turning the conversation to the situation at hand.

"Carlisle is going to Forks in the morning, hopefully with a cooperative Jacob in tow. He will make it plain that we will be removing Bella from Seattle regardless. It would be best to change her immediately and he will argue that point as well. Emmett and Rose are shopping for an ambulance in case we have to drive her to Alaska before you change her."

"If the police connect this killing to the others, it might make the best cover for Bella's disappearance. As much as I hate to do that to Charlie and Renee, it opens a window of opportunity for us," I suggested. Alice was quiet for a moment and then sighed. It was actually a relieved sound.

"That could work and with a lot less planning than the seaside explosion. Jasper will be disappointed, though. You know how he loves to organize a complicated plan," she said with a giggle. I grinned wryly, knowing she was right. But if we used this turn of events to our advantage, it would take some planning as well.

We had to get Bella out of the hospital, leaving behind enough evidence to make it look similar to other recent disappearances. Jasper could figure out how to stage the crime without alerting the now paranoid nursing staff and security.

"Hopefully, we can draw Victoria out of the city. We can't leave the area until she's taken care of," I said. Alice hummed quietly for a moment. Then I heard her inhale sharply.

"If we take Bella home, Victoria will follow with her army within two days. I can't see much more than that. The future is like a TV show with bad reception. I get glimpses, but most of it is just snow," Alice said, sounding almost resigned to it.

"Then we take her back to the house and set her up in the basement. She'll be safe there until this is over," I said gravely.

"Or until she's done changing."

I winced slightly, but Alice was right. The time for putting off Bella's change had ended. We would get her out of here tomorrow night and I would bite her. In four days, Bella would be as indestructible as the rest of us. I just hoped she wouldn't hate me when it was finally done.

Chapter End Notes:

Getting a review is almost as nice as having Edward play spiderman outside your window just to make you feel safe. Almost...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Chapter Notes:

I know this is fairly short, but I needed to give Jake a chance to tell this part of the story. It just wouldn't have been right to just skim over the event second hand. I don't think I really did him justice, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

JacobPOV

"Coffee. You're just taking her coffee and a muffin. She'll be grateful," I told myself as I jogged along the sidewalk towards Carrie's small house. She lived just outside of town in a quiet neighborhood. I had dropped her off the night before and she had given me a kiss on the cheek. My skin still tingled there in remembrance. It was five in the morning and she'd told me last night that she usually left her house at a quarter after to go to work. I hoped she didn't think I was a stalker or something, showing up on her doorstep before the sun was even up. But the events at the hospital last night had me worried and I needed to see her. I had a good excuse, really. Maybe she hadn't heard the news.

As I approached the house, all my senses went on alert. The stench of vampire was heavy in the area, fresh. I dropped the food in my hands and broke into a sprint, uncaring if anyone was around to see my faster than human speed. I leapt onto Carrie's small porch and whirled, scanning the area for sign of the bloodsucker. I was shocked when he jumped out of the tree nearest the street and flashed, it was really too fast to be called anything else, to the bottom of the stairs.

"Who are you?" he hissed, dropping into a half crouch. His bloodred eyes were bright and there were dark stains on his dirty, ripped clothes that could only be dried blood. I growled low and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm death come for you, leech," I said quietly, listening for any sound coming from the house to tell me that Carrie was getting ready to come out the door. I would have to take care of this thing quickly so as not to put her in danger.

"You think you can kill me? You won't find it so simple," the bloodsucker said with a low laugh. There was a tone of despair in that laugh that I didn't understand.

"I know I can kill you, vampire. That's what my kind does. We'll hunt down every one in your coven, bloodsucker," I said with a snarl, shifting closer to him. He flashed back a few feet, but didn't run.

"Are you one of those giant dogs from La Push Riley warned us about? You do smell pretty bad. What are you doing on my sister's porch. If you've come to hurt her, I'll tear you apart," he said, matching me snarl for snarl. His words brought me up short, though. Sister? I looked closer at the vampire in front of me. I had Carrie's features branded into my brain from staring at her last night so it was easy to see the resemblance. His hair was white blonde, like Carrie's, and he resembled her in the shape of his eyes and the curve of his lips.

"You're Brad?" I asked sharply, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice. My heart sank when he nodded curtly. Of all the things that could have happened to Carrie's brother, this was the worst. How was I supposed to tell her that her brother had been changed into an undead bloodsucker?

"I'm Jake. Jake Black. I'm here because your sister is very special to me. I won't let you hurt her," I said, trying to put as much menace in my voice as I could. I saw the shock on his face then.

"Hurt her? She's my sister! I love her! I would never...I don't think I could ever..." his voice trailed off into a whisper as he struggled with doubt. My brow furrowed in confusion. This was a newborn vampire. Jasper had told me that newborns were usually nothing more than feral beasts who thought of little else but their next meal. They rarely remembered much from their human lives. And yet here we stood, having a conversation about his sister. He obviously remembered her and claimed to care for her still. Was that possible?

"You want to tell me you can walk into that house, smell her blood and you won't attack her like the starving monster you are?" I asked, watching him carefully. I saw his face twist into a tortured expression and he hugged himself.

"I don't know. I just want to talk to her, just once, to let her know I didn't leave her on purpose. I didn't ask for this!" he shouted. I winced and heard an exclamation from inside the house and the sound of feet pounding the floor. Carrie opened the door and tried to run out, but I shifted to block her from exiting the house. She looked up at me, startled.

"Jacob? But…I thought I heard…" She was trying to slip around me. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her but it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Carrie." Brad's voice was quiet but it was loud enough for a human to hear. Carrie gasped.

"Brad! Brad, you're okay? Jacob, move! That's my brother out there!" Carrie struggled against me but I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as gently as I could. She smelled like coconut and sugar, an enticing combination that might have distracted me any other time. But her safety was at stake.

"Please, Carrie. Wait for a moment. He's changed a lot and you have to be careful," I said quietly, urgently. She slammed her small fists into my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?! Let me go, you imbecile!"

"No, Carrie. He's…right. I don't know if I can control myself." Brad's hesitant words ended in a snarl. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing stiffly, clenching and unclenching his fists. Carrie went still against me and then peeked under my arm.

"Brad, what's wrong with you? We've been worried sick! Where have you been? Are you hurt?" Her questions were sharp and desparate as she continued to struggle against my hold. Brad was standing in the shadows and she couldn't see more than his silohuette. I growled softly when he took a step forward into the pale light coming from the lights on either side of the front door. Carrie gasped softly when he looked up, his red eyes seeming to glow. He stopped moving forward but I was shaking, barely controlling my need to phase. But I couldn't. Not with Carrie in my arms. I couldn't risk hurting her, I couldn't. It was the only thing holding me in human form right now.

"I'm immortal now Carrie. Nothing can hurt me any more. Except maybe your new boyfriend," he said, despair warring with near hysterical amusement in his voice. Carrie was trembling in my arms and her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"Immortal? What are you talking about, Brad. Is that...is that blood on your shirt?!" I couldn't help but notice she ignored his comment about me being her boyfriend. She was probably just distracted by the bloodstains. She was a nurse, after all.

"Yes, I'm immortal now. Great, isn't it?" His laughter was bitter, but his next intake of breath ended in a hiss. He shifted closer, moving onto the second step so fast it was like he'd teleported, causing Carrie to gasp again. She didn't resist when I pushed her back inside the house, but she wouldn't move beyond the entryway.

"I don't understand," her quiet comment tore at my heart. I must have affected Brad the same way because I heard a sob and he moved backwards again, back down the stairs.

"Something bit me and it hurt, it hurt so much...for so long and I...woke up like this. Now I'm evil, just like them. I'm a monster," he said, sinking to the sidewalk with his head in his hands. Carrie tried to move around me again and I let her stand beside me this time but I kept my hands around her waist.

"You're my brother, not a monster. Come to the hospital with me and we can find out what happened to you. You've obviously been bleeding. We'll fix it, I promise," she said softly. Brad snorted softly, too softly for Carrie to hear, but I did. He was up again, flashing back on the porch. Carrie cringed back against me as she got a better look at his blood red eyes and his bloodstained clothes.

"The blood isn't mine, Carrie. I've...I've hurt people. No, that's wrong. I've killed people. Dozens of people. Just tonight, a whole family, Carrie, just so I would have enough control to see you. But it wasn't enough. I can't be your brother anymore because what I want...what I need more than anything right now is to drink every drop of blood in your body," he voice was low, melodic and sad. Carrie's choked cry of denial tugged at my heart, but I didn't have time to comfort her now.

I saw Brad drop into a crouch and I shoved Carrie behind me before the need to phase overcame me. I heard her scream and scramble backwards across the floor as I leapt forward, meeting the vampire as he lunged through the air not at Carrie, but at me. We flew off the porch onto the lawn instead of crashing to the porch floor like I'd expected. He hadn't put any real strength into his attack on me. Even more confusing was the fact that he now lay completely still under me. My claws were dug into his hard shoulders and my teeth were an inch from his neck and he wasn't struggling.

"Kill me now, Jake Black. Before I can hurt my sister," Brad said in a pleading whisper. I hesitated, knowing if I did this Carrie would hate me. But if I didn't, he would kill again. If not his sister then some other innocent human.

"Nooo!" Carrie ran out of the house and threw herself down beside us. So close, her blood must have been too much for Brad. He struggled against my hold, his hand coming up to grab her arm. I heard her scream of pain as he crushed her elbow. I bit down on his neck and he released her with his own screech of pain and Carrie fell back sobbing, dragging herself away from us.

"I'm so sorry, Carrie. I love you, I'm sorry." Brad's voice was strangled and barely recognizable. I was crushing his windpipe and even vampires needed air to talk.

"Brad, I love you. Please, I love you," Carrie said, but she didn't come closer. In fact she struggled to her feet and stumbled back toward the house. I didn't know if she was rushing to call 911 or if she was just in a hurry to get away from her vampire brother and the werewolf bent on killing him. It didn't matter. I had to make certain she was safe. I knew Seth had already relayed what was happening to the rest of the pack. Sam had called the Cullen's since there wasn't another member of the pack in the area. I knew that had to sting the alpha's pride.

"Please. Do it now. Just promise me...promise me you'll take care of her. There are more of us. We've got a hideout in one of the old abandoned warehouses in the industrial park off Fourth St. Please, make the city safe for my sister again."

I looked into Brad's tortured, blood red eyes and knew he saw the unspoken promise in my eyes because he relaxed under me, his eyes sliding closed. I had always thought that killing a vampire would give me a rush, a thrill of victory. But as I finished my grisly task, I found myself sickened. Brad had retained his love for his sister, even after his change and through the bloodlust. He had even given up the location of his coven to ensure her safety. For the first time, I let myself believe that vampires weren't just monsters. They weren't all evil, bloodsucking machines bent on destruction.

Despite all the evidence I had seen in Bella's relationship not only with Edward but all the Cullens, I had refused to believe they were good people capable of deep, loving relationships. I had been so sure they had some ulterior motive in sucking Bella into their lives. Now, I could allow myself to believe that maybe, just maybe, Edward really loved Bella. Loved her enough that he had sought death rather than to live without her bright presence in the world. I felt the shock of the rest of the pack as my attitude towards vampires, at least those like the Cullens who fought against the darker side of their natures, shifted into acceptance. At that moment Seth announced that Jasper and Carlisle were on their way to help me 'clean up the mess'. I just hoped Carrie hadn't called the police.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Chapter Notes:

Well, I almost regret not putting that end note on the last chapter about wondering how many people would ask why Brad doesn't get to be a Cullen. The number of you that were sad about that turn of events was overwhelming. I hope that this chapter will satisfy the whys, even if you are saddened by the final result. This chapter has very little action, but I promise things will pick up in the next one. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just frolick in the meadow of SM's imagination. :)

BPOV

I came awake to the cool touch of Edward's fingers on my face. I usually love waking up to his touch, basking in the comfort it brought me as I slowly pulled myself out of slumber. Unfortunately, I went from unaware to painfully alert in a split second due to my injuries. For the first time ever,in Edward's presence, I wished he had let me stay asleep. Not that I would say anything, but I couldn't stop the hiss of pain that escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you without telling you I was going. Alice is coming to watch over you," he said, almost too fast for my brain to keep up. I groped for my pain button, only to have him scoop it up and press it for me. I made myself focus on his words, then.

"You're going? Why? Where?"

"I need to go help Carlisle, Jazz and Jake with something. Alice says I won't be able to see you again until visiting hours," he said, his words hesitant and sad. I reached up to cup his cheek.

"Help with what, Edward? I know you'd never leave me unless it was something important. No secrets, remember?" I urged him to tell me the truth. He grimaced and shook his head.

"It's complicated, Bella. I need to go. Have Alice explain it and I'll fill in the details when I see you again, alright?" He asked. Then he leaned down to kiss me. By the time I registered the coolness of his lips on mine, he was gone. I fought back a wave of panic as I clutched at the cool sheet covering my body.

"Hi, Bella," Alice's greeting was quiet, almost subdued. It distracted me from the panic and my pain for a moment. I turned my head and managed a smile for her. In the dim light of the room, I saw her lips turn up into a returning smile. She was at the side of the bed in an instant, reaching out to capture my hand.

"Hi, Alice. How is everyone?" I asked softly.

"Charlie and Renee are alright. They are worried about you, but they are getting some rest. The rest of us are chomping at the bit, ready to get things started. Today is going to be crazy exciting," she said, her tone contradicting with her words. She wasn't looking forward to the crazy excitment, I could tell.

"Am I getting out of here today, then?" I asked, both hopeful and anxious for the answer. I saw her nod.

"We can't leave you here now that Victoria knows you're here. It's too much of a risk. We'll get you out and try to lure her out of the city to destroy her," Alice said, her usually high, beautiful voice laced with just the hint of a growl. I was relieved by her words, but I couldn't help but worry about the mechanics of my 'jailbreak' as it were.

"Oh, don't worry. Jasper will set things up to look like your disappearance is connected with the serial killings. It will be better for Charlie than the ambulance mix up explosion scenario. He will insist on helping Seattle PD on the case and it will help him deal with his grief," she said, patting my hand.

"But what about..."

"Renee? She'll go home and tell Phil she wants to have another child. You'll have a little brother come next Christmas. It helps her cope with your loss," Alice said, her voice gentle. I nearly choked. Renee? Have another baby? I didn't honestly know how I felt about that, but there was a pang of disappointment, knowing I would never get to know my baby brother. I just hoped Renee had settled enough to be more of a mom than a best friend for him. Though, honestly, I thought Phil would make a great dad.

"I'll miss them so much, Alice," I said, fighting back tears. She stroked my hair.

"I know, Bella. They'll be okay, I promise. Besides, you'll be so busy learning how to be a vampire soon you won't have time to dwell on them much," she said, trying to inject some lightness into her voice. I didn't want to dwell on it now, either, so I changed the subject.

"Where did Edward go and why?" I asked curiously. Alice grimaced.

"Your furry best friend's new imprint had a visitor this morning. Of the granite skinned, red-eyed variety," she said with a low growl. I gasped and tried to sit up. Alice's tiny hand rested in the middle of my chest, keeping me still. Probably a good thing, since one wrong move would send my pain from a seven, maybe an eight, to rocketing off the scale.

"Don't worry. Jake got there in time. Unfortunately, the newborn vamp was the girl's younger brother. She saw him and Jake phased in front of her to keep him from making her breakfast," Alice said, worry evident in her tone.

"Oh, no. She has to be terrified. Is she hurt? Is Jake alright?" I asked in rapid succession. Alice perched on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Carlisle is checking on her now, I think. Jacob is fine. Jazz and Edward will take of the newborn," she said confidently. I frowned.

"You said the newborn was her brother? Why was he at her house? Maybe...maybe he just wanted to see her?" I asked hesitantly. Everyone kept telling me that I would be able to remember details from my human life if I focused on keeping them after I was turned. Though they also emphasized how hard it would be to focus on anything other than the bloodlust for the first year or so.

"I really don't know. That's why they called for Edward. Jacob took him apart, but before they burn the pieces they want to find out his motives and what he knows about the rest of the newborns. Jazz said he already gave Jacob a location for the coven. We don't know if it's true or part of some trap Victoria is laying for us," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Do you think...do you think maybe he would be able to be one of you...us...a vegetarian?" I suggested this hesitantly. I didn't know if the Cullens were willing to take on another family member, not with my change looming so close. I watched Alice frown and go quiet for a while. She sighed in frustration after a moment.

"I don't know. I can't see while the dog is hanging around," she said sharply. I cringed and her tone softened as she reassured me. "If the boys think he isn't a threat to us or his sister, they will no doubt offer him that option. We could always send him up to Denali. Two newborns in one house wouldn't be a good idea but we would be close enough to help if they needed us."

I relaxed, satisfied that Carrie's brother would have a choice. I would try not to worry about it until I saw Edward again.

"Tell me about the plan to get me out of here," I said, settling back as the pain meds began to ease the terrible throbbing in my legs, just a little. Alice tilted her head and smiled.

"We'll wait until ten tonight. All the nurses on the floor are having a baby shower for one of their co-workers and will be completely distracted. The window alarm has a ten second delay, so by the time they register it and come to check, Edward will have you out the window and down to the van. Edward is going to give you a pretty big dose of morphine so you should be out for most of the trip. He will take you to the house in Forks and down into the basement," she said.

"The basement?" I asked curiously. I didn't even know the Cullen's had a basement.

"Its pretty much a stronghold. Reinforced steel walls, two ton boulder over the entrance...it's as safe as a nuclear fallout shelter. And it's tied into the security system. We keep some of our more...precious possessions down there. Some artwork, jewelry, a few trunks of vintage clothing..." she trailed off and then grinned, anticipating my question. "Yes, like the Cullen Family Vault."

"Why are you changing me in the basement?" I asked, confused. Alice leaned down and stroked my hair back from my forehead.

"Because it will be the easiest place to defend in case there's a fight. Not even a vampire is going to be able to get into it easily. And it's...um...soundproofed," she said, wincing on the last word. I shuddered when her meaning dawned on me. They were expecting me to get loud during the change. My heart ached, not for myself, but for Edward. I knew he wouldn't leave me during the change unless he was forced to and he would have to endure my suffering. No doubt he would spend the entire three days agonizing over it.

"Alice, can you do me a favor?" I asked softly. She nodded, obviously knowing what I was going to ask but allowing me to ask it anyway. "Can you please make sure Edward isn't alone during my change? He'll need someone to keep him from thinking too much."

"He's a vampire, Bella. He will be able to think too much no matter how many distractions there are. But I understand what you mean and I promise, someone will always be with him. Emmett might be a good choice. Even at his most irritating, Em can get a laugh out of Edward," Alice said with a smirk. I nodded, almost wishing Emmett were here. Not that I didn't love Alice, but I could use a little of his over the top brand of cheerfulness. For the next half hour, as if she were a mind reader as well as a precog, Alice regaled me with stories about her brothers. She had me smiling, which seemed to make her happy. She finally had to leave, though, when my nurse came to check on my vitals and then I was escorted downstairs for some kind of torture session with my doctor.

It was almost ten thirty before my bed was wheeled back into my room and I was still weeping from the pain of my latest treatment. The nurse patted my hand in sympathy, placed my pain pump in my hand and left quietly. I thumbed the button and prayed silently for Edward. God must have a sense of humor, because instead of Edward, I got my mother. To my horror, she was carrying a stack of bridal magazines. For the next thirty minutes, she rambled on about the wedding, dropping multiple hints that she expected it to be at least two years in the future. That didn't stop her from pointing out dresses in each magazine that would be 'just perfect' for me. I tried to smile for her, but no doubt it looked more like a grimace.

"Thank you for being so supportive, mom. I love you," I told her as she finally packed up to 'let Edward get his turn'. She kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I love you too, baby. Don't worry about all this. You're such a strong woman. I know you'll pull through this with flying colors."

I found myself weeping again when she was gone, letting the silent tears slide into my hair as I waited for Edward. It didn't have to wait long. He slipped into the room and had my face in his hands in under a minute.

"Bella, my heart. Is it the pain, love, or your mother?" he asked gently. I gazed into his eyes and inhaled his sweet, intoxicating scent. I let him dazzle me for a moment until I was able to focus on my beloved instead of the pain.

"Some of both," I said honestly. He drew closer and kissed me tenderly, his cool thumbs brushing the tears from my face. He whispered comforting words in my ear for several minutes. I was finally able to pull myself together enough to ask him questions about this morning.

"How is Carrie?" I asked hoarsely. I saw him grimace and I reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Physically, she's fine except for a crushed elbow. Mentally and spiritually, she's traumatized and grieving. She let Carlisle help her, but she's terrified of Jacob. She understands that her brother might have killed her if he didn't step in, but…it was still her brother," he said, his tone sad. I ran my thumb along the curve under his right eye, noting the lavender tint to his flawless skin. The purple circle wasn't too bad yet, but he'd only hunted two days ago. I shuddered. It felt as if I'd been in this hospital bed for weeks.

"He'll be devastated. Do you think she will talk to him again?" I asked in a whisper. He smiled and shrugged.

"She knows our secrets. She can't write it off as a hallucination or a nightmare because she has the injury as a reminder. Carlisle managed to convince her that getting the police involved would only result in getting her institutionalized, though. She wants answers, though, so she will approach Jacob when her grief fades enough for her curiosity to take over."

"But what about the Volturi? If they find out she knows…" I trailed off in horror. Edward was quick to reassure me, his breath cool and sweet on my face.

"She's under the tribe's protection. She's downstairs in the ER now and half the pack is in the waiting area. If Aro were ever to find out about her, he'd know about the pack. And he's more likely to find them a curiosity than a threat," he said with a half smile. I relaxed a bit.

"You think?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"I've been inside his twisted mind. I'm fairly certain about it."

"Okay, that's good. So, um…did you have to burn Carrie's brother?" I asked, now that my concern over Jacob was somewhat eased. Edward sighed softly and nodded again.

"We did tell Brad that he could choose not to prey on humans, but between his remorse over the deaths he had already caused and worry that he might one day inadvertently kill his sister, he asked for death. Don't be too sad, my Bella. He was at peace in the end." Edward smiled again and this time it was a full smile, with teeth. I saw something in his eyes that I have never seen before. It was as if he, too, had found a kind of peace.

"At peace? How?" I asked gently, wanting to know how this horrible situation could give my beloved a sense of peace.

"Jacob promised that he would keep Carrie safe, even if she never wanted to see him again. Brad loved her very much and the change didn't affect that," he said, just a hint of joy behind his words. One of Edward's biggest hang-ups about my change was the fear that I would hate him or not love him after the change. As often as I reassured him that I could never not love him, I couldn't help but wonder if my feelings would be less or altered somehow. But knowing that a newborn could retain love so strongly put both Edward's and my fears to rest.

"I should feel bad for being grateful that things turned out like they did," I said, trying to dredge up a feeling of remorse for my uncharacteristic joy in the face of Jacob's pain. Edward leaned down and slid his long fingers into my hair, resting his forehead against my own.

"I could ask Jasper to put a damper on our mood, if you'd like," he teased softly. I giggled breathlessly and he closed his eyes, his face a picture of happiness. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was my giggle that made him happy. In the midst of all this pain and suffering, a sound of mirth was definitely a treasure. I reached up to stroke the back of his neck.

"That's okay. Edward, I love you so much," I said softly, my voice catching a little on the last word. Not because I was choked up, but because my throat was still raw. Edward's forehead creased a bit in concern.

"I love you, too. Ice?" he asked. I nodded and he had a spoon of ice chips at my lips in seconds. As I sucked on the soothing, cool moisture, Edward returned to his forehead to mine and hummed my lullaby. I relaxed against the bed, trying my best to ignore the pain and enjoy the peaceful moment with the love my eternity.

Chapter End Notes:

Next chapter will be back to EPOV. I let Jake's take the place of one of Bella's. Not to mention once the action begins, Bella will be pretty useless as a narrator. She'll be sedated heavily during the action over the next couple of chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_ anything. *pout*

EPOV

I tried to summon up some guilt for my part in the Brad Patterson's demise, but I couldn't. He hadn't wanted to live on as a vampire, too full of remorse over killing innocents and the possibility of hurting his sister further. I had never taken the life of an innocent and seeing the death of the family of four, including an infant child, still lingered as residual images in my mind. It would haunt me, as did many of the images I had seen in the minds of those of our kind that had chosen to drink human blood.

I was grateful to Brad for more reasons than one, however. Not only had he given us the location of the newborn army, he had proven that love could survive the fires of change. Jasper had confirmed that Brad's love for his sister was as strong as any love he'd ever felt between human siblings, perhaps more so since Brad's emotions were enhanced as a vampire. How much more so would Bella's love for me survive the change since it would be the result of her choice and not some traumatic event.

I stroked Bella's hair as we spoke of things we wanted to do once her newborn year had passed. For the first time, she expressed interest in traveling. She would probably never accept gifts graciously, but she was willing to allow me to spend money on travel since it was for both of us. I had decided to let Carlisle sit her down and explain the facts about the Cullen Financial Portfolio. She was going to balk when he handed her a credit card and a bank book, but the sooner she realized she was an equal part of this family in everything, the better.

"Edward Cullen."

The sound of my name made my head tilt and I realized that Jacob Black was in the waiting room.

_I need to talk to Bella for a minute, please? I promise I won't be long._ His thoughts were fairly quiet other than that. I looked down at Bella.

"Jacob wants to see you for a few minutes. Is that okay?" I asked gently. She looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"I don't see why not. I'd like to see him again before I'm changed. He probably won't want to see me after," she said softly. I heard the pang of sadness under her words. I slipped back down the hallway and out into the lobby. There was a large sheet of opaque plastic taped at the ceiling and the floor, cordoning off the crime scene from last night. There was only a small pathway left that lead into the hallway where the elevators were. A police officer and a security guard were both prowling the floor.

There was a small desk set up by the elevators. Jacob gave me a sad smile when I handed him my pass and checked out with the security guard at the desk. Then I went to sit one of the three small plastic chairs in the hallway. I let my head fall back against the wall behind me and listened to Jacob and Bella.

"Hi," Jacob said. Bella gave him a bright smile and motioned him forward. He sank into the chair beside the bed and dropped his elbows on the bedrail, his chin in his hands. Bella reached up and put her hand on his arm.

"Hi, Jake. Rough morning, huh?" Bella said, her tone understanding. He nodded and then huffed out a sigh.

"She hates me," he whispered, his voice broken. Bella's hand moved to stroke his hair.

"She barely knows you, Jake. Give her some time to get over the shock of everything. She'll love you when she gets to know you, I promise."

"I just wish I could rewind the day and keep her from seeing that. She saw me phase, Bella. And she saw me kill her brother. How can she ever forget that. Or forgive it?" His voice was small, reminding me of a small child that had been introduced to the concept of death for the first time. Bella continued to stroke his hair.

"She will never forget it. But don't give up on her yet, Jake. She doesn't understand our world yet. You just have to be patient with her. If I might suggest something, have Emily talk to her and explain things. Emily can help her understand the good and the bad that comes with being an imprint. When she's ready, just tell her the truth about her brother. He didn't want to be a vampire and didn't want to chance hurting her anymore. Unless she's completely without compassion, she will accept that," Bella said.

Jacob absorbed Bella's words like a dying plant soaking up a gentle rain. Her suggestion that Emily speak with Carrie sent his thoughts off in hopeful directions. In fact, he was now chomping at the bit to get back downstairs to suggest it to Sam. He lifted his face and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella. That's a great idea. I didn't even think about it."

"I'm just glad I could be here for you in this. I was pretty sure I'd never see you again," Bella said quietly. Jake reached down and laced his fingers into her hair before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. For the first time, there wasn't the underlying current of need for her like there had been in the past and I was grateful.

"Never say never, Bella. I've had a sort of...epiphany. About vampires. I...guess if Brad still loved his sister enough to seek her out, maybe you won't change too much when they bite you. You'll still be you, only with a disgusting new habit," he said, just a hint of humor in his tone. Bella stared up at him in shock.

"Really, Jake? You really won't hate me after I'm changed?" She whispered. Jake shook his head.

"I'm not saying I'll want to be around you much. I mean, you'll smell like them. Nasty, that. But...maybe we could talk sometimes? You're still my best friend, right?" He asked, hesitant. He really wasn't sure how Bella felt about him now. Part of him thought she might be mad at him for imprinting. He still thought she might have loved him, just a little. Bella grinned, the relief on her face unmistakable.

"Best friends. So, you won't fight the Cullen's over my change now? You'll be okay with it?" She asked, cautious joy in her expression. Jake sighed.

"I won't fight it. As the true alpha, I guess I have the right to give Cullen permission to bite you without breaching the treaty. Sam and the others might not like it, but...consider it a wedding present," he said softly, touching her engagement ring.

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you so much," Bella said, shedding a few happy tears. The last real roadblock to Bella's change had just been knocked out. Sam and Billy had still denied Carlisle's request for an exception to the treaty this morning. Jacob hadn't been at that meeting as he'd refused to leave the ER waiting room until he was satisfied that Carrie would be okay. I had to resist the urge to crow in delight, knowing the security guard sitting ten feet to my left might be startled into drawing his taser on me. The security staff at the hospital was on high alert and incredibly paranoid today. Not that I could blame them. Hopefully, after tonight, all of Seattle would be safe from Victoria's brand of viciousness.

"Besides, if they are looking for a fight, we've got a nest of newborns to clean out. Once you're safely out of the hospital tonight, we're going hunting," I heard Jacob continue and the urge to crow turned into an urge to throttle the boy. I had specially left out that particular part of the plan. Bella wouldn't be happy about it.

"Jake, you could be killed," Bella said, clutching at his arm. Jacob sighed. He had been expecting this reaction as well. Stupid mutt. Just keep your trap shut next time.

"We'll be fine. Carrie's brother said there were only fourteen now. Between the pack and half the Cullens, we'll be fine. Jasper is going to give us a few pointers on fighting newborns. Evidently he has some experience in that area," Jake said, sounding a little skeptical. I snorted softly as he thought that he and his pack wouldn't need any pointers. He, and they, thought they could take out the newborn coven blindfolded, with two paws tied together. I hoped Jasper could convince them otherwise, or the Quileutes would be mourning half their tribe tomorrow.

"Half the Cullens?" Bella asked, sounding horrified. I cringed as Jacob kept digging us into a hole I would have a hard time digging us out of. I had promised not to keep secrets from Bella and that was true. I just hadn't gotten around to telling her about the plan to confront the newborns. I didn't want to her worrying more than necessary. She had so much on her plate as it was. Jacob was looking at her now, seeing her wide frightened eyes and her pallor. He thought to himself that maybe he shouldn't have said anything about hunting the newborns.

"Hey, the more the merrier. I'm surprised they're willing to kill their own kind, but evidently they'd rather help than wait for those Italian vampires to get off their combined asses and come clean up the mess," he said, scrambling to try and calm her fears. It didn't help. Bella's breaths to start coming in gasps and I saw the beginnings of a panic attack through Jacob's eyes. I was on my feet in an instant, ready to bust through the doors leading to her room as he continued to say things to upset her. I barely contained a snarl.

"Um...Bella, breathe, okay. The Italians aren't coming yet, says Alice, and I promise Edward isn't going tonight, I swear. He's getting you out of the hospital and taking you home, remember? Oh, crap...um, if you don't calm down Cullen is going to kill me. Bella, please," Jacob was pleading now and I saw that Bella was taking several deep, shuddering breaths. I didn't think she was motivated to calm down by Jacob's words so much as she was by the pain she was in. She must have moved too much in her panic. I was pacing now, causing the guard by the elevators to eye me suspiciously, but I didn't care. Jacob finally leaned in a kissed Bella's forehead before high tailing it out of the room. I met him at the security desk and grabbed the pass, giving him a glare that would have frightened most humans. He just gave me a sheepish grin.

_Sorry, Edward. I'm, uh, going to go talk to Sam about having Emily come talk to Carrie now_, he thought at me, and then he jogged towards the stairwell. I was already halfway to Bella's room by the time he got to the door. The nurse had beaten me into the room by a few seconds, concerned by the recent spike in Bella's heart rate. Bella was glaring at me from the bed as the nurse injected something into her IV. I hurried over to the other side of her and took her hand. I didn't speak until the nurse was gone.

"I was going to tell you, I promise," I said quietly. She relaxed a little, but still looked angry.

"When?" She asked sharply, knowing I had a tendency to sugarcoat and put off telling her things. I sighed.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure how to tell you. I knew you'd get upset about it, but I swear they'll all be fine. With Jazz in charge, it will be smooth sailing. Brad told us that the newborns go out in shifts to hunt. They won't all be there when they go," I told her, trying to ease her fears. She still looked angry and I sighed.

"Bella, we can't let this continue. They are killing innocent people every day and it has to stop," I said gently. Bella's anger disappeared then in favor of reluctant acceptance. She was still frightened, though, and I leaned down to 'dazzle' her. She breathed deeply and relaxed some more.

"I know that in my mind. But my heart doesn't want to listen," she croaked softly. I fed her some more ice and watched as whatever sedative the nurse had given Bella kicked in. She fell into a restless sleep soon after. I sighed softly and settled back into the chair by the bed. I had been watching Bella sleep for about ten minutes when I heard Carlisle's thoughts. He stepped into the room a few minutes later.

"How is she?" He asked softly. I shrugged.

"As good as can be expected. Jacob came by earlier. He gave us permission to change her," I said in a vampire only tone. I left out the part where Jacob nearly sent Bella into a full blown panic attack. I saw the relief on Carlisle's face and heard it in his thoughts.

_Jasper thought his encounter with the young brother of his imprint might have changed his opinion of us, but I wasn't expecting a complete turnabout. Best not look a gift horse, or should I say wolf, in the mouth. I'll tell the others so they can have everything prepared. _

"Oh, Charlie will be here about six. Alice said he'll want to stay with her a while, so it would be a good time to leave the hospital publically. We're going to tell Charlie and Renee we're heading home for the night, to force you to get some rest. That's believable, since they aren't allowing anyone to stay in the lobbies overnight after the mess Victoria left," he said out loud. I nodded and he came forward to examine Bella.

Several hours later

"Are you ready, love?" I asked Bella quietly. It was after midnight and I had waited as long as I could to slip back into Bella's room. She gave me a tremulous smile and nodded.

"I was born ready, baby. Let's do this," she said, the relief in her eyes almost overpowering the pain. I wanted to return her smile, but the emotions were too overwhelming. Behind me, Jazz was already working to make the room look like a crime scene. I leaned in and kissed her gently before I pulled the syringe of morphine out of my pocket and injected the medication into her IV.

"Okay, Bella, that will kick in shortly and I'll get you out of here. Once I get you home, I'm going to bite you, my love. You'll…it'll be three days and then you'll be back with me, alright? Remember how much I love you," I told her, my voice a mere whisper. She wrapped her small hands around my face and looked into my eyes.

"I will never forget our love, Edward. I promise the first thing I do when I wake up is tell you how much I love you."

"I'll hold you to that, my love," I said, fighting to keep my voice even. If the situation weren't so serious, I might have been amused by the fact that Bella was the one reassuring me right now. I continued to stare into her eyes for several minutes as I watched her slowly succumb to the massive dose of pain killers I'd given her. The moment she went limp, I nodded at Jasper.

"Finish it and let's get out of here," I told him. He grinned at me and nodded. He completed his task and went to the window. On my mark, he opened the window and disappeared into the night. I jerked out my love's IV and allowed the fluids and tiny droplets of blood to trail along the floor as I carried her to the window and then leapt to the ground below. I didn't pause when I hit the ground, gathering Bella's limp body against my cold, stone chest as I ran through the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin' Twilighted.

EPOV

"You need to wait before you change her," Alice said quietly. I had made it to the outskirts of the city without mishap, to the clearing several hundred yards off the road where the van waited. Jasper had already doubled back to join the wolf pack on the hunt for the newborns. Alice was perched on the hood of the van. She scrambled down to open the doors so I could settle Bella on the makeshift bed in the back.

"Well, I wasn't planning to change her now, Alice. I'm waiting until I get her home," I said, quirking my eyebrow at her. Alice was blocking my thoughts, translating something into Korean. I thought it might be War and Peace, but Korean wasn't one of the languages I was fluent in. I frowned at her.

"Alice, what..."

"Just trust me. The morphine isn't a good thing during the change," she whispered, a pained expression on her face. I saw just a glimpse in her mind of Bella, completely still and silent on the bed we'd set up in the basement. That wasn't what was disturbing. It was the vision of me, curled up in a ball at the foot of Bella's bed rocking back and forth with my hands buried in my hair, my mouth open in a soundless scream. The vision cut off abruptly in favor of Korean again. I stumbled back, stunned.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her harshly. She shook her head.

"Just please, promise me you'll wait until she's alert to bite her," Alice pleaded.

"Why, Alice? What was that you showed me?" I asked hoarsely, my decision wavering. I was suddenly bombarded with a vision of Bella writhing in pain, whimpering. In this vision, I had her in my arms, my mouth beside her ear whispering comforting words. I flinched and Alice was back to Korean once more. She scowled.

"Trust me, that scenario is better than the original. She will be in the same amount of pain in both, but you will only be able to comfort to her in the second. Something about the morphine paralyzes her during the first hours of the change. I don't know how, but she ends up sharing her pain with you."

"That isn't possible, Alice, I've never..." I trailed off, about to say I'd never even seen a glimpse of Bella's mind. But that wasn't true. I'd seen it once.

"You saw her thoughts once!" Alice exclaimed, looking at me in amazement.

"When she fell, at Newton's, she called me and I saw for just a second," I said shakily. Alice's amazement faded. She reached out and touched my arm.

"She needed you enough to subconsciously override whatever freaky protection her brain has. Maybe the same thing happens if you change her while the morphine is still in her system," Alice suggested. I shuddered. As much as I wanted to see Bella's mind, to both witness and share her pain would not be good for my sanity. If I could somehow take it away from her, I would do it in an instant, but I would rather be some comfort to her if I couldn't ease the pain.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll wait," I said simply. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her gently. When she stiffened in my arms, I held her against the new vision flooding her senses. We gasped in unison and I whirled, putting myself in front of the back doors of the van.

"How did I not see this?" Alice whispered in horror.

"Get in the back of the van and call Jasper," I hissed. Alice did as I asked, but I could already hear their thoughts. Victoria and at least four others. From their thoughts, it would seem they had been headed towards the hospital and had caught Bella's scent and followed it. Since at least one member of the pack was always at the hospital, it wasn't surprising that Alice hadn't seen. She could see now, though. As she flipped through visions in her head, my heart sank. None of the possible scenarios ended well. The van couldn't outrun a vampire and Alice and I couldn't hold off all five of them alone. The sight of Bella's bloodied, broken body in Alice's visions nearly brought me to my knees.

"Jasper, we've got trouble at the van. Victoria and four newborns. Please, hurry!" Alice's voice was frantic as she called her husband. Jasper's future was uncertain because he was running with the wolves. Knowing that, I didn't panic completely when Alice's visions suddenly went dark. I knew we would have backup soon. That or Alice's life was going to end. I dropped into a crouch, growling. Visions of destruction or no, I wasn't going to let them touch Bella or kill Alice.

_Jazz is on his way with two of the wolfpack. The others are going to try and find the rest of the coven. I strapped Bella in. It won't be much of a hindrance if they try to snatch her, but it will slow them down, _Alice thought as she slipped back outside the van. She took up a station at the front, knowing from her vision that they would surround us.

_Riley promised that the whoever killed a yellow eyed vamp could eat the human. But _She_ said the human was hers. Did Riley lie to us? Wouldn't be the first time._ The thoughts coming from one of the vampires approaching were disguntled. A male named Diego. His concern was short lived, however, when he smelled Bella's scent. It was heightened by her injuries and the small amount of blood that was smeared across her hand where the IV had been. His bloodlust overcame most rational thought.

As they came into view, I tried to sort out Victoria's plan. Unfortunately, she was keeping her thoughts fairly quiet. She was in the front, followed closely by a tall blond vampire. That must be Riley. Of all the newborns, his thoughts were more collected and calculating. He thought of the monster in front of him as his mate and he was actively remembering the number of times she had promised him a lifetime of love and power if he followed her.

"Riley, such a gullible boy you are," I said softly as they paused, surprised to see us waiting for them and not leaping into the car to run away from them. Victoria had told them the yellow eyes were cowards and weak. They were about to find out differently. Riley was the most surprised, shocked that I knew his name.

"My, my, Victoria, how naughty of you not to tell your new lover the real reason you decided to build an army. Shall I tell him about James?" I asked, keeping my voice low and pleasant, managing to keep the anger and desparation out of my voice. I needed to stall them for forty five seconds, long enough for Jasper to get here.

_James? Who...? _Riley thought before Victoria hissed.

"I love you and only you, Riley. Don't let him use his mind tricks on you. Attack them!" Victoria's high, baby doll voice was actually shrill enough to hurt my sensitive hears. Riley's thoughts resolved into complete trust of Victoria and he barked to the others to surround the van and take us out. Dammit...thirty seconds too soon.

**_Twenty eight seconds..._**

Riley and Diego rushed me from two directions. I feinted backwards and then leapt sideways, grabbing Diego's arm and using his own momentum and mine to help remove it from his body. His scream of pain almost covered the metallic screech of his arm tearing away form his body. I heard and saw Alice through the eyes of the other two newborns, one female and another male. She managed to avoid being crushed, barely, by twirling around and over them.

**_Twenty five seconds..._**

Riley growled and tried to catch me around the waist while Diego gathered himself for another attack. I heard Victoria's shrill screams at Riley to finish me off. I managed to slip out of Riley's grasp and charged Diego. I grabbed his other arm and whirled around, throwing him into Riley. The resulting thunderclap didn't shake me, but Alice's hiss of pain did. The female had gotten her teeth into Alice's arm. All my instincts told me to go to her aid, but I couldn't afford to move. Victoria was waiting for me to give her a clear opening to the van.

**_Twenty seconds..._**

Diego rebounded off of Riley and stumbled. It was an opening I had to take, one that happened too fast for Alice's foresight to warn me against. As I took Diego's head from his shoulders, he whimpered a single word in his thoughts. _Bree._ That didn't distract me, but just the act of decapitating Diego gave Riley the opportunity to charge me again. He tackled me away from the van.

**_Sixteen seconds…_**

Victoria darted past me, but I managed to wrestle out from under the ultrastrong Riley (thank God for all those wrestling sessions with Emmett) and grabbed her ankle. She shrieked in frustration as I tried to jerk her back and her hands flew out. She shoved the van hard enough that it rocked and fell onto it's side. I roared, rage and fear for Bella warring inside me as I pulled Victoria back towards me. Riley caught me from behind.

**_Twelve seconds..._**

In the back of my mind, I noticed that Alice had finished off one of her attackers. I was grateful when she leapt over the van and landed on Riley's back. He released me to grab at Alice. Victoria managed to slip from my hold on her ankle. I was faster than she was, planting myself between her and the undercarriage of the van. My fear for Bella nearly overwhelmed me when I smelled fresh blood and knew that the newborns would be in a frenzy before Jasper reached us. I put my hands out and shoved my palms into Victoria's chest. She went flying backwards into the trees, slamming into one of them about the time Alice screamed. I heard Jasper's anguished denial. He was close enough to recognize the sound of his mate in pain.

**_Five seconds..._**

The female newborn had registered the smell of fresh blood and left Alice to rush the van with a snarl. Victoria came out of the woods, also headed for the van. Riley had Alice's dainty forearm dangling from his hand, and his other arm was wrapped tightly around Alice's waist. He had noticed the smell of fresh blood as well, but seemed torn between finishing off Alice and rushing towards temptation.

_Go Edward. I can be mended. Bella can't._

I was almost ashamed to admit that I would have left Alice to Riley even if she hadn't encouraged me to go. I leapt, reaching the van at the same time as the newborn. I took her head from her shoulders easily. She was too focused on the scent of fresh blood to fight me. Unfortunately, Victoria slipped past me. She made her decision as she reached the van, her high, manacial laughter echoing in my ears as she did the last thing I would have expected. She picked up the van and threw it across the clearing.

I was fast enough to catch the van, but hitting my granite body was little better than crashing into a tree. Victoria, anticipating my move, followed me and ripped the back doors from the van, intent on her goal now. My roar of grief tore from my chest as I ripped the metal under my hands. It peeled away, but I was too slow. Victoria's hand reached my Bella before I could snap the straps that had held her against the mattress, which now lay on top of her since the van was upside down.

**_Three seconds too late..._**

Jasper, Colin and Jacob had arrived. Victoria lay in pieces at Jasper's feet, the fingers of her disembodied hand covered in Bella's blood. He stood rigid, fighting bloodlust as the sound of vampire bodies being dismembered echoed around the clearing as the wolves made quick work of Riley and the rest. Alice, holding her own severed arm, ran to Jasper. Her mate gathered her into his arms with a shuddering sigh, burying his face in her hair as she sobbed into his chest. I would remember those details later since vampire memories are infallible, but at that precise moment, the center of my universe lay broken in my arms. I looked down as her beautiful brown eyes fluttered open.

"Ed...ward?"


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Beckylady doesn't own anything Twilight related and doesn't plan on making profit off this.

EPOV

_"Ed...ward?"_

Bella's voice was low, hoarse and slurred. I looked down into those precious brown eyes and saw her fighting against the haze of morphine induced stupor to try and grasp what was happening. If I could cry, there would be tears running down my cheeks. Tears of relief. Bella's injuries were bad, but nothing immediately life threatening. Other than her burns, she now had a broken arm, a gash on her shoulder and a mangled knee, the last courtesy of Victoria, but she was safe now. And I was grateful that she probably didn't feel much pain. Not yet.

"It's over, my love. Victoria is gone," I said to her, unable to keep the smile from my face. I saw her struggle to make sense of my words through the medication and I knew that she understood when a light flickered in her eyes, just before she passed out. The combination of the morphine and her usual reaction to the smell of blood were no doubt too much for her. I tore my shirt into strips and bandaged her knee and her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Once I was satisfied that she was no longer bleeding freely, I lifted Bella into my arms and left the van. I cradled her close and surveyed the scene around me. Jasper was helping Alice reattach her arm and the wolves were starting a bonfire. It was a good thing that we had found such a secluded spot to leave the van. The purple smoke rising into the night sky would go unnoticed, though no doubt it would drift into the nearby residential area, causing some confusion as to the origin of the heavy, cloying smell.

"I'm running her home. They'll be contacting Charlie soon about Bella's disappearance. I need to be there in case someone comes by asking questions," I said aloud. Alice looked up from watching Jasper.

"Is she okay? Do you need to bite her now?" Alice asked, her usual bell-like voice actually hoarse. She was frightened and unsure of herself. It was not an easy place for Alice to be. Jasper hugged her close as I shook my head.

"She's not okay, but she isn't going to die before I get her to the basement. I can't afford to wait much longer, Alice. The majority of the morphine will be gone by morning. I'll bite her at sunrise," I said softly. I didn't move any closer to my siblings. Jasper was hanging on to his bloodlust by a thread and I didn't want to make things harder on him. The stench of the wolves could only help so much.

"Jacob, Colin, thank you," I said, drawing their attention away from the bonfire. Jacob padded over to me, nudging Bella's limp form with his nose.

_She's my best friend. I couldn't not help. She's been through so much, I hate that Victoria got near her. She looks terrible. What exactly happened? _His thoughts were concerned. I shrugged in Alice's direction.

"Alice can explain. I don't really have the time. Jazz," I said, turning my attention back to my brother, "With both their leaders gone, the newborns will be easier to round up."

Jazz nodded curtly and I turned and ran as fast as I dared towards home.

Charlie POV

"I want some answers, dammit!"

The call had come at two am, just as I was finally getting to sleep after spending extra hours at the office doing paperwork. When the woman said she was an investigator with Seattle PD, my blood went cold. When she told me that Bella had been removed from her room at the hospital by an unknown perp, I wanted to howl. They had promised that after last night's visit by a suspected serial killer, security at the hospital was air tight. I should never have trusted my daughter to hospital security guards.

I had rushed to the hospital, shamelessly using the lights on the cruiser so I could speed. I found the burn unit floor of the hospital crawling with police. I had tried to get someone to tell me what was going on, but I was being stonewalled.

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan. There's nothing else we can tell you. Your daughter has been abducted, taken through a window. The investigators are still working the scene. Please be patient with us..."

"I know that every second we spend analyzing that hospital room with a fine tooth comb is another second my daughter could be closer to death. I've worked enough missing persons cases to know that. What are you doing that's proactive?" I demanded. The young policeman in front of me, obviously fresh out of the academy, looked frustrated and he kept glancing to his left, as if waiting for a superior to come and rescue him. There was suddenly a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned abruptly to find Carlisle Cullen standing there.

"Charlie, what's going on?" The good doctor's voice was full of concern. I was suddenly horrified.

"God, Carlisle, I didn't think to call Edward. I'm sorry, I..." I trailed off, choking up as I felt the emotions welling up in my chest. I tried to force them down, willing myself to stay strong. I couldn't break down now. Not until I knew exactly what was going on. It was too soon to wallow in misery.

"Does this have something to do with that poor man that died last night?" He asked. I glanced around, noticing that the young policeman had taken his chance to get away. I was looking for Edward, surprised that he wasn't right behind his father. I knew they'd finally talked him into going home to get some sleep, but it was almost eight o'clock.

"Bella's been abducted," I said, trying not to choke on the words. Carlisle's shock was immediate, his odd gold eyes going wide with disbelief.

"What? That can't be right. How could that happen?" His words were a hushed whisper, an almost frantic concern obvious in his tone. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I've been trying to get something out of the police here, but they aren't telling me much. They're still checking her room for evidence, so they say. It's been hours," I told him. "Carlisle, how am I going to tell Edward? He'll be devastated. And Alice, too. Hell, I still have to tell Jacob and Billy. This is a nightmare!"

Carlisle's strong, cold hands came around my shoulders and I was grateful for the support because my knees were shaking. Saying it out loud made it more real. My beautiful Bella was missing and despite everything in me screaming that it wasn't true, I knew she was probably dead. Carlisle led me over to a hard plastic chair and knelt in front of me.

"I'll call home when we've got more facts. Edward was sleeping like the dead this morning so I didn't want to wake him. Esme was going to try to convince him to go to school today. He still has exams," Carlisle's voice was calm, but one look at his face told me he was devastated. He looked on the verge of tears. "What about Renee?"

"They had to sedate her. She's laying down in the doctor's lounge," I told him, wincing when I remembered Renee's screams of denial. For once, I had wanted to join her in her theatrics, but I knew that wouldn't help find Bella. Carlisle murmured something about checking on Renee and disappeared.

I tried to think like the law enforcement officer I was. We were on the third floor. They said Bella was taken out a window, which raised some questions. Had she been lowered to the ground, carried or, heaven forbid, thrown. I knew the windows in this building were alarmed, so they wouldn't have had much time to get her out before security was in that room. Every one of the security staff was on high alert and one had been stationed at the elevators. It would have only taken fifteen seconds to get from his post to Bella's room if he'd been running. So how had they managed to get Bella out the window and away from the building without someone spotting them?

The how was still stumping me, so I tried to concentrate on the who. Bella had always been accident prone and, as of late a little more unpredictable, but she really didn't have any enemies. At least, none that I was aware of. I knew she'd mentioned some of the school kids were rude to her, but the thought of young Lauren Mallory orchestrating Bella's abduction simply because she was jealous or spiteful was completely laughable. I knew the Cullen's loved her like family and Edward would chop off his own hand before he'd hurt her physically and from what I'd been told the room was in a shambles. Bella hadn't gone without a fight and she would have been in excruciating pain. Why would he kidnap her when she had already agreed to marry him, anyway?

The thought of Bella marrying Edward brought to mind another person that loved Bella so much that he wouldn't want her hurt. Jacob Black. Maybe he was devastated about their engagement, but surely he wouldn't resort to kidnapping her to keep them apart? Sure, his whole tribe seemed to hate the Cullen's with a passion. But Billy wouldn't condone this, would he? Could one of those other boys from the rez have done this? The gang that Jacob was hanging around with lately weren't exactly saints. Some of them were downright scary.

But my instincts were telling me this had nothing to do with Jake or anyone from the rez. It was too much of a coincidence that the serial killer had struck here just last night. Perhaps Bella was just another random victim of evil. In all honesty, it would be better if someone she knew had kidnapped her. At least then I had a chance of getting her back alive.

I stood up, determined to find out something, anything that would give me a clue as to Bella's whereabouts. I managed to get myself into the lobby area this time. My uniform came in handy sometimes. I hugged the wall and watched one of the three men held up a radio. The voice coming over the small black box wasn't crystal clear but I was used to listening to radio transmissions.

"...anonymous tip about a van crashed and run off into the sound. We pulled it before all the evidence washed away. There's a hospital ID bracelet and blood. Looks like we found how they transported her. Not sure if anyone survived that crash, though..."

"Oh my god," I breathed, gaining me the attention of one of the plainclothes investigators. He turned a pointed look on the same young officer that had talked to me earlier and I was quickly hustled out of the room. I was in shock and didn't fight him as he led me to a chair. I sat down, hard. I tried my best not to think for a few minutes, unwilling to let the news I'd just heard sink in.

"Chief Swan."

I looked up a few minutes later to see the same investigator from the lobby standing over me. He had a kind expression on his face as he sat in the seat next to mine. I braced myself for the news he had to tell me. I barely noticed that Carlisle had returned. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if waiting for me to ask him to leave. I honestly didn't want him to. That way I could let him be the one to tell Edward. I was barely holding it together enough for me right now.

"We are doing everything in our power to locate your daughter. It would appear that someone came into her hospital room last night after disabling the security cameras for the floor. The room is a mess, so it looks like she tried to fight off whoever abducted her. Then she was taken out the window. There are a few scuffed footprints below the window and evidence that something was dragged. The trail ends at the parking lot. We believe she was taken in a van that was found about an hour ago in the sound. Her hospital bracelet was recovered from that vehicle. The back doors were missing and all the windows were busted out, so it's possible that she was swept away. We have search and rescue teams out looking as we speak," the investigator said. I grabbed onto the tiny bit of hope he offered.

"I want to help," I said fiercely, standing up. Carlisle was at my side in an instant. He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded.

"I'd like to be of assistance as well. If they find her, they'll likely need a doctor there. I'm certified in emergency medicine," Carlisle offered solemnly. The investigator looked like he wanted to tell us to wait. I knew that civilians, especially emotionally involved ones, were usually more of a hindrance than a help, but I couldn't let him dissuade me.

"Please. I can't just sit here, waiting for news. I need to _do_ something!" I said, nearly shouting. Finally he nodded.

"I'm heading to the sound myself to look over the van. You follow me there," he said reluctantly. I felt relieved, nodding gratefully.

"Just let me tell Bella's mother and I'll be ready," I said, hurrying away. I heard Carlisle getting directions from the investigator. No doubt he was going to call Edward with the news and didn't know how long he would be. As devastated as I was, it would as much or more so for Edward. He was so young and prone to such drama. I prayed he wouldn't become suicidal again.

Ten minutes later, I was walking through the first floor with the investigator; whose name I'd learned was Steve Johnson, when I saw Sam Uley and his young fiancée, Emily, walking up from the parking garage. Sam was the leader of the gang of young men that Jake ran with. He wasn't a bad boy, really. In fact, Billy had told me he was in line to become chief of the tribe one day.

"Charlie?" Sam was looking back and forth between me and Detective Johnson as he walked up. His expression was one of concern. "Is Bella alright?"

"I…no, Sam. She's been abducted and I'm going to help with the search," I told him, amazed that I didn't stumble over the words. "Can you please call and tell Billy and Jake for me?"

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry," Emily said, her eyes on the ground. She was a rather shy young lady, or at least she seemed to be. It might have something to do with the horrible scars on the side of her face. Sam pulled her close, leaning down to whisper in her ear. I felt a lump in my throat watching them, obviously so in love. It reminded me of Edward and Bella's close relationship. Oh, how glad I was that Carlisle was the one telling Edward this terrible news. I couldn't handle his grief on top of my own.

"I'll tell them, Charlie. Call us if you need anything," Sam said simply. I was rescued from having to devastate another of Bella's dearest friends with the news. Somewhat ashamed of my relief, I nodded and hurried after the detective, determined to immerse myself in the search for Bella.

End Note:

I just needed to give some insight into what Charlie and Renee are dealing with as parents. So many stories out there mention Bella's concern over Charlie in these situations, but you rarely see the parents' reaction. Its not much, but there it is.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. All Hail the Empress of Sparkly Vampsville!

BPOV

The pain was coming back. I had been drifting through hazy dreams of Edward and I in the meadow, which had been interrupted once by an odd dream of being tossed around like a leaf in a windstorm. I vaguely recalled Edward telling me Victoria was gone, but I wasn't sure if it had been real or imagined. I groaned softly in frustration and shifted. It was a bad idea because the pain flared through my legs, one of them throbbing so badly I choked out a sob. There were new pains too, my shoulder and my arm shooting pain that quickly dissipated the fog in my brain. I felt cool arms come around me and heard gentle soothing murmurs in my ear. I whimpered, but in the back of my mind I realized something was wrong. I struggled to open my eyes.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"I'm here, love," the murmurs became deep, comforting words. I felt him stroke my hair.

"I'm not burning, Edward," I said, managing somehow to scold him despite the pain I was in. I was alert enough now to realize that I wasn't in the throes of change. I'd felt that once, the venom burn, and the pain I was in now was nothing compared to that hell. For one, hysterical moment, I realized I might be insane for being disappointed that I wasn't being incinerated from the inside out. I pushed down the laughter that fought to bubble up and opened my eyes to find Edward's face only inches from my own.

"I know. I'm sorry. I did promise, but...Alice made me wait for a bit," he said softly. There was actually remorse in his eyes and I was relieved. He wanted to change me. I reached up and touched his face. Or tried to. I was amazed by how quickly I went from drugged stupor to cringing when pain shot through my arm. Edward grimaced and put his cool hand over my throbbing forearm.

"I'm sorry, love. Do you remember what I told you about Victoria?" he asked softly. I clenched my teeth against the pain and nodded.

"Vaguely," I hissed.

"Well, there was a fight and the van you were in got tossed around a bit. You broke your arm, sliced up your shoulder and your knee is, well, mangled," he said, his eyes moving to those parts of my body as he mentioned each one. I shuddered.

"Mangled?" I asked hoarsely. He looked up at me, the guilt in his amber eyes obvious.

"I swore I would never let her touch you, Bella. I'm sorry. Victoria got to you before Jasper pulled her off," he said. I blinked and then felt a chill run down my spine. There had been a fight. I clutched at Edward's arm with the hand not attached to my newly broken arm. Edward saw the beginnings of panic in my eyes because he shushed me gently. "She's dead and the rest of the newborns have been taken care of. I swear to you, Bella, it's over."

"But is everyone alright?" I asked, still clutching at his granite-like bicep. It was his turn to blink and then he actually grinned. It eased my heart immediately and left me slightly dazed. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I should have known what your first concern would be. Everyone is fine, Bella. There were a few injuries, but nothing that hasn't already been patched up. A couple of the wolves might be in bed for a few days, but Carlisle is going to check on them," he said tenderly. I sighed in relief and then settled back against the pillows, trying to hide my discomfort when my injured shoulder pressed against the bed. Honestly, it was nothing compared to the fire in my legs.

"So, why did Alice make you to wait to change me?" I asked him, my voice cracking on the last word. He looked away from me then, but not before I saw the flicker of pain on his beautiful face. I patted his cheek, asking him to look back at me again. I knew trying to move him when he wasn't willing was impossible. He complied, however. His face was now smooth, but his eyes were still pained.

"She saw that changing you with the morphine wasn't going to help like we'd hoped. It paralyzes you, but it doesn't stop the pain," he said softly. I shuddered, but shook my head at him.

"But that would be good, wouldn't it? You wouldn't have to watch me thrash around. I'd prefer that, Edward. I know this will be hard enough for you as it is," I said, suddenly determined to convince him to give me another dose of morphine before he bit me. If I could spare him in any way, I wanted to try it. I saw his eyes glint dangerously in the softly light of the room we were in.

"For once in your life, Bella Swan, could you try to be just a little selfish?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"I love you, Edward. I just want to protect you as much as you want to protect me."

"From what Alice showed me, if I changed you with morphine in your system, I would share your pain. I can't take it from you or even lessen it. Believe me, I would if I could. But I don't think I could live knowing exactly how much you suffered for my sake," Edward said, his voice filled with the tears he couldn't shed. I was confused by his words.

"How could you share my pain, Edward? I don't understand," I stated, my hand still on his cheek. I stroked the lavender skin under his right eye tenderly and watched him struggle to find words for his explanation.

"I didn't tell you before, though I can't say why it never occured to me to do so, but when I was running to Newton's after Alice called me about the fire...I heard you call for me," he said, the mixture of awe and horror in his voice completely at odds.

"I remember I screamed for you. I was just so scared of losing you forever," I said, smiling tenderly at him. He shook his head and smiled wryly.

"Not out loud, Bella. I heard you in my head. I heard your thoughts screaming for me," he said, his velvet voice becoming rough as he remembered that horrible night. I shuddered, shocked to realize it had only been three days. But then what he'd said sunk in. He'd heard my thoughts!

"You can read my mind now?" I asked incredulousy, trying to process how that might have happened.

"No. No, Bella. It was only for a moment. Alice, Carlisle and I think you needed me enough to override whatever it is that protects your brain from the gifts that effect it," he said, stroking my arm reassuringly. I expected to feel relieved that he still couldn't see inside my freaky brain, but for once I was almost sad for his sake. Until I realized what he meant when he said he would share my pain if I was changed while under the influence of the morphine. I looked up at him in horror.

"No morphine. Absolutely not," I said breathlessly. I would rather thrash and scream for three days than have Edward witness the true depth of my pain. At least I had a prayer of keeping the worst of it from him. Carlisle had suffered in silence to keep from being discovered. My motivation, to keep Edward from feeling guilt for changing me, was at least as strong as Carlisle's had been. At least I hoped so. Edward put his forehead against mine and sighed softly.

"No morphine," he said. There was guilt mingled in with his relief, as if he somehow hated that he couldn't bear to share the pain with me. I buried my fingers in his hair and pushed at the back of his head, indicating my need for his mouth on mine. He obliged and I was somewhat distracted from my pain for a moment. Then he pulled away and looked down at me, determination in his eyes. He brushed the hair off my neck and stroked where my blood pulsed closest to the skin. I knew what he was asking without words and I nodded, managing a tremulous smile.

"I'm ready. The quicker we get this over with, the better," I said. Edward nodded and leaned down to kiss my lips again.

"Three days until forever, my love. I'm sorry it has to hurt," he whispered and then I felt his lips caress a line from my lips, over my jaw and down to my neck. I felt the cool wash of his tongue over my pulse and sighed, trying to relax against the pain I knew was coming. Pain that would make the fierce discomfort in my legs feel like a walk in the proverbial park. And then I felt his sharp teeth slice through my skin. It was so sudden and it took a moment for it to register. I gasped softly when the pain finally hit, like a fireball being pushed into my bloodstream. The pain in my legs dulled to a low roar against this new fire. I whimpered when I felt him move, felt his teeth slice into my wrists and my ankles.

"I l-l-love you, Edward," I managed to say as the fireball began to crawl through my body as the venom mingled with my blood. My respect for Carlisle suddenly magnified tenfold as I realized I would never be able to suffer this in complete silence. I whimpered again and felt Edward's arms come around me. He cradled me against him and began to hum my lullaby. I clung to the feel of his arms around me and the sound of his voice in my ear. It wouldn't ease the pain, but it would remind me why I was enduring it willingly.

EPOV

Her whimpering and her keening cries ripped through me as I rocked her, not allowing myself to falter in singing to her. I'd started with her lullaby and had worked my way through some of her favorite songs. She had thrashed about a little in the beginning, until her hand had clutched convulsively around my fingers. I had laced our hands together and she had become still, though her whimpers hadn't stopped. I was so focused on her that I barely registered when Alice came to sit with me. After the newborns had been taken care of, Jasper had brought Alice home and kept her to himself for several hours. He had needed to spend some time with his mate after she had been injured in the fight with Victoria. Granted Alice was as good as new, except for the faintest of pearlescent scars just above her elbow, but for Jasper it would always be a reminder of how close he'd come to losing her. As I had almost lost Bella. I owed my brother, and my sister, for her life.

"She's our sister, Edward. You owe us nothing. We saved her for us as much as for you," Alice said softly. Bella jerked ever so slightly at the sound of Alice's voice and her whimpering cut off for a few moments. Alice reached out and touched Bella's arm.

"I promised not to leave him alone, Bella. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here," she said to Bella. Bella was quiet for just a moment longer and then her fingers twitched in mine as if she longed to reach out and touch Alice. I reluctantly let her fingers go but the minute her hand left mine she spasmed in my arms. For the first time since I'd bitten her, she screamed. I clenched my teeth together and reclaimed her hand with mine, pressing our palms together in a desparate attempt to reconnect with her. I leaned down to whisper in her ear how much I loved her, continuing to rock her twitching body until her hoarse, broken screams cut off abruptly forty two minutes later. Not because she stopped trying to scream but because her vocal cords had given out. The venom would heal them in a few hours, but for now she was silenced.

"Hum her lullaby now, Edward," Alice suggested. She had been sitting beside me, her hand on my shoulder and her mind quiet, the whole time. I did as Alice suggested and Bella's spasms slowly calmed. I felt her hand tighten around mine again and I rained kisses over her sweat covered face. Alice moved away from me for a moment to get a cold, wet cloth from the bowl beside the bed. She gently bathed Bella's face and arms for me, since I was afraid to let her go to help.

_You'll have to let her go soon, Edward. Carlisle will be home at five oh seven and an investigator is coming with him. They want to ask a few questions to rule out any connection we might have to the recent disappearances in Seattle. The 'mate for a mate' message has them thinking it might not be all random. _Alice's thoughts didn't make me falter in humming the lullaby, but I made a decision to stop humming in thirty seconds and growl at Alice that I refused to leave Bella alone. I heard Alice sigh.

_Thirty minutes, tops, Edward. Emmett and Rose can stay with her so she won't be alone. But you're performance will completely rule you out as a suspect, so it's important. And, um...Charlie will be here, too. _Her last little bombshell made me hug Bella tighter against my body. The movement should have hurt her, as I knew I was gripping her too hard, but instead her mouth closed as she stopped her silent screams. She seemed calmer and that helped to ease some of the turmoil in my mind. I knew I couldn't avoid Charlie forever. If nothing else, I would have to play the grieving fiance at the memorial service that Alice foresaw happening in three weeks. But I hadn't expected to have to face him this soon.

_It helps later when we leave to go to Alaska. Charlie will believe that we had to get you away from the area to keep you from going completely insane. Bella telling him you were suicidal during your separation is actually working in our favor. He'll champion our cause with the investigators and they won't approach any of us again after tonight. They'll close the case when they are sure the killings have stopped. They'll conclude that the serial killer was killed in the crash and Bella was her last victim._

"What about the Volturi," I asked, pausing only a split second in humming Bella's lullaby. Alice knew there was a delegation of the Volturi coming into the area in three days. They had been sent to 'investigate' the problem, weeks too late in my opinion. Alice hadn't been able to see it for certain, but I was convinced that Aro and Caius were hoping the army of newborns was being created to take out the Cullens. No doubt they hoped Alice and/or myself would survive such an attack and they would be able to sweep us into the guard without resistance. They were in for a surprise. I just hoped we could keep the Quileutes a secret. Aro had shown mild interest in the wolves the first time he'd rummaged through my head but I'd been convinced at the time that the wolf gene had become permanantly dormant.

_They will stay for several days and once they determine that the vampires in Seattle are all dead, they will visit us to confirm the whole story. They will also confirm that Bella had been changed. They will report back to Aro with all the news. I can't see what Aro will decide to do, yet_, Alice thought with a grimace. I was glad she could at least see that much. It meant the pack would heed Carlisle's warnings to avoid chasing any vampire scents in the area until we confirmed the Volturi were gone. It also meant the Volturi didn't cross the treaty line, because I knew no amount of coaxing would keep the pack from defending their territory.

"That's good," I said and then decided, reluctantly, to leave Bella with Rose and Emmett at four fifty seven. That would give me ten minutes to get to the house and get out of my bloody, mud covered clothes and confer with the rest of the family on how to approach the scene. I continued to cradle Bella to me as Alice and I ran scenarios for the best possible outcome. Once we had it figured out, it was only two thirty eight. I began to prepare Bella for my absence.

When I whispered my regrets in Bella's ear, she twitched in my arms but thankfully she didn't start thrashing or spasming again. To my great sorrow, however, tears began streaming from her eyes. They had been squeezed shut for most of the last eight hours but they were open now. I thought I had missed seeing them, but the whites of her eyes were almost completely bloodshot. It was another reminder of just how much pain she was actually in.

"I will return as soon as I can. Emmett can hold you while I'm gone. I bet you won't even miss me," I tried to smile at her but I failed. Her lips trembled and she formed words with her beautiful mouth, the first since her declaration of love just after I'd bitten her.

'It won't be the same. I'll miss you.'

"I know, beloved. I know," I murmured, stroking damp hair back from her forehead. She continued to weep and I continued to meet her gaze for as long as she kept her eyes on mine. She seemed to draw some comfort from the connection, because her tears eventually stopped and she reached up with her free hand, the broken arm, to stroke my face with trembling fingers. I drew in a sharp breath, amazed by her strength in the face of such horrible pain. I leaned into her touch.

'I love you, Edward,' she mouthed against a soundless sob.

"I love you, Bella. Forever," I told her and my own voice broke as I watched her eyes slide closed again as she lost herself in the pain once more. Beside me, Alice buried her face against my shoulder, trying to hold back her own tearless sobs. She played the vision of Bella's waking over and over in her head to try and soothe both herself and me. Little was clear about how Bella would react to her new life, but the moment she opened her eyes after her precious heart beat its last was clear as crystal.

_Red eyes filled with curiosity and wonder look up at me from the cradle of my arms and she smiles._

I clung to that future with all my heart because when I finally had to relinquish my hold on her to Emmett at four fifty five, she spasmed and began to flail in his arms, her mouth open in a silent scream again. With a final whispered 'I love you', I tore myself away from her and ran from the vault.

"Never again," I swore to Alice, watching my beloved's struggles through Emmett's concerned thoughts as we ran for the house. "Never again will I be forced to leave her when she needs me."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Twilight, I don't own it. More's the pity.

EPOV

I sat on the couch, my hands hanging between my knees and my head down. I was flanked on either side by Esme and Alice with Jasper standing behind the couch. Carlisle was standing by the fireplace. Charlie was standing close to the door and the investigator, Steve Johnson, was sitting in the chair across from us. I wouldn't have to fake my grief for them. Between Charlie's intermittent yet completely devastated thoughts, Jasper's gift and my remorse for leaving Bella when she needed me, I was tempted to crawl into Esme's lap and sob like a baby.

"I'm sorry to have to bother you right now, folks, but I need to ask a few questions," Steve said hesitantly. He was nervous, as he should be sitting in a room surrounded by five vampires. Even Charlie was nervous, though that seemed more because he was worried I was going to have a psychotic break before this was done. Alice thought Bella's conversation with Charlie about our separation was a good thing. I wasn't so sure because he'd gone from thinking I was a snot nosed, if very respectful and old-fashioned, kid certain to break his daughter's heart again to thinking I was an intense, emotional teenager whose sanity hinged on the health of my relationship with Bella. Charlie Swan was just as perceptive as his daughter when given enough clues.

"We can answer your questions, but you have to understand we have some of our own," Carlisle said quietly.

"I can understand that. I promise to try and answer what I can. But first, can you tell me how you all know Bella Swan?"

"Bella Swan was very dear to all of us, especially my son. They were engaged to be married. Bella was very much a part of our family," Carlisle stated with an apologetic smile at Charlie. Charlie's mouth tightened to a thin line, but he nodded acceptance of Carlisle's statement.

"Not was, is. Don't talk about her like she's already dead," I said in a quiet, pleading tone. Carlisle moved from his place in front of the fireplace and knelt in front of me. He put his hands on my knees.

"Edward, son, I'm sorry. I know this is hard..."

"She's out there, somewhere, in so much pain. Why are we here and not out there, looking for her," I asked, looking up at Carlisle. I saw my face reflected in his thoughts and even he was shocked by the level of anguish in my expression. It wasn't hard to show them that emotion. I could still see Bella through Emmett's thoughts.

Bella's head was thrown back so hard the tendons in her neck were straining and her mouth was open, the rush of air as she screamed out and her occasional gasp for breath the only sounds coming from her. Her fingers were curled into claws, tearing at Emmett's shirt as she clutched the fabric covering his broad back. Emmett kept glancing back at Rosalie, desperate for some kind of assistance from his mate. Rosalie, who I had expected to be smug, angry or completely bored by Bella's plight, was actually at a complete loss. Her thoughts were chaotic, ranging from an hysterical 'I _told you so, Edward. She's going to hate you_,' to a slightly panicked 'Oh _my god, she needs Edward here, now_. It was her expression, one of genuine concern, which surprised me the most.

"I can assure you, Edward, they're doing everything in their power to find Bella," Charlie said from his place by the door, his voice hoarse with emotion. I met his eyes and for the first time since last September, there was no anger for me in his thoughts. He completely sympathized with me, someone else who wouldn't give up hope that Bella was alive until her body was found. My unbeating heart wrenched at the thought that I was responsible for tearing his daughter from him.

_I hate having to deceive Charlie. That poor man is in so much pain. But it's for the best. Edward, remember Bella chose this_. Esme's thoughts were compassionate as always and it did ease my guilt just a bit. She had put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned into her. Carlisle stood, taking up a perch on the arm of the couch by Esme. Steve Johnson took that as his cue to continue his questioning. I dropped my gaze again.

"Where were you all the last night between twelve and one am?" As Carlisle answered for all of us, I watched with some relief when Bella's silent screams stopped. Granted they were replaced by sobs and she still jerked in his arms, but she did seem to calm a little as Emmett crooned softly to her. It was mostly nonsense that one might sing to a child and I noted that Emmett had no concrete memories of the songs he was singing. It was more a murky impression from his human childhood, one that I was grateful for now. Rose was watching him with a slightly dazed expression. This was a side of her husband she had never seen.

"Edward, I have to ask...do you or Bella have any enemies? I know Charlie mentioned there is something of a feud going on between your family and some of the Quileutes from La Push," Steve asked, looking at me directly. I lifted my eyes, glancing briefly at Charlie. I noticed his guilty expression, as if he hated being the one to cast suspicion on his friends on the rez. I shook my head.

"No, sir. I know we don't really get along, but Bella has a lot of friends down on La Push. They treat her like a kid sister. Even if they don't like me much, they'd never hurt Bella," I said adamantly, allowing my voice to break on Bella's name.

"Not even if they knew you were engaged?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I said, sounding weary. I hung my head again and Esme pulled me against her. I watched Steve's thoughts as he began to feel bad about making things harder for me. He really didn't think I had anything to do with Bella's disappearance but he was determined to do his job.

"Are any of you acquainted with Jackson Sisk or his wife Carolyn? Her maiden name was Baskers," he asked. We all took turns shaking our heads and responding in the negative. Charlie cleared his throat and exchanged a glance with the investigator. Steve nodded his head.

"Um, that was the security guard that was killed night before last at the hospital," Charlie offered. Esme shuddered visibly beside me and laid her cheek against the top of my head. Carlisle put his hand on Esme's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Do you think there is a connection between the security guard's death and Bella's...disappearance?" Jasper asked, speaking up for the first time, making Steve look directly at him. The investigator actually shivered when he looked into Jasper's eyes, but the thick wave of calm Jazz sent him counteracted any negative reaction.

"We're just trying to cover all the possibilities. One last question and then I will try to answer some of yours. When I say the word 'mate', what does it make you think of?"

"Soulmate," I whispered softly, barely heard as the rest of my family voiced their less than impassioned answers.

"Edward, son, what was that?" Steve asked. I looked up at him and I saw my sorrow-filled expression through his thoughts.

"Soulmate. A mate for eternity, my other half. My Bella," I said, my words ending on a sob. I turned and buried my head into Esme's shoulder. I felt Alice clinging to my back and Jasper's hand on my shoulder. I no longer needed his help to feel the grief needed to break down. My performance might have been deceptive, but the emotions behind it were real. Bella was in pain and I was trapped here when she needed me with her.

Charlie stood to one side and wept silently as he watched me fall apart in Esme's arms. I heard Carlisle beg the investigator to go with him to his office for any more questions. Steve agreed, unwilling to cause me any more pain. Charlie hesitated for a moment instead of following them immediately, moving to crouch beside the couch. His hand landed on my knee.

"I won't stop until I find her, Edward. Alive or...not. I won't stop," he croaked. I didn't turn my head from Esme's shirt, but I did reach out and grip Charlie's shoulder in a firm, to a human at least, grip. He patted my hand awkwardly and then stood. My hand dropped back to my lap as Charlie followed the other men up the stairs to Carlisle's office. The second they were behind a closed door, I was out of the house and on my way back to the basement. I knew Alice would warn me if I was needed again, but I she would have to come up with a good reason why I'd left the house so suddenly. I didn't plan on leaving Bella's side again until she was well settled into her new life as a vampire.

Two days later

As I held Bella through the last hours of the change, my eyes drifted around the vault. I tried to imagine Bella's reaction to each piece of Cullen history as I catalogued the pieces I could see and the ones I knew were hidden in boxes and trunks or covered by drop cloths. Bella was only whimpering now, occasionally sobbing. I was seated on the bed with her curled up in my lap, her head tucked into the hollow between my neck and shoulder. My knees were bent so her back was braced against my thighs. One arm was around her but the fingers of my free hand were entwined with hers and I was squeezing firmly now, no longer afraid of breaking fragile bones. Her hands were as sturdy as mine now, and the same temperature. I might have missed the warmth if I hadn't been so enthralled by the ability to truly hold her, to crush her against me. I knew she still had three hours to burn, but the changes wrought in her body were nearly complete.

"It's a good idea. We should tell her about some of the things in here," Alice said from her perch on the hood of my old racecar. Bella might enjoy hearing about that particular year of my life. She didn't exactly share my love for speed, but I would have an eternity to try and change her mind. That thought brought a smile to my face, the first since Bella had begun to burn. I hugged her closer and stopped humming her lullaby in favor of words.

"I think you'll enjoy exploring the things in this room. There is so much history here. Of course there's trunk upon trunk of vintage clothes. Alice would love to explore those with you. Then there's Carlisle's first microscope, the piano from my family home in Chicago, and a Picasso original. Carlisle met him once, you know. There's what's left of the drum kit from when Emmett decided to start a band. Oh, there's guitar signed by Elvis. That's a story for Alice to tell you. And then there's my old racecar."

As I told her about my single season as a racecar driver, she twitched in my arms. Her sobbing seemed less, as if she was trying to listen to me. When I came to the end of my tale, Alice began the one about meeting Elvis. I hummed quietly in the background of Alice's story because as the end of the change neared, I knew the pain in Bella's body would be slowly concentrating towards her chest.

The rest of the family slowly filtered into the basement as the end neared and we listened as Bella's heart began to race and her whimpers became great, gasping sobs of pain. Her body arched in my arms and I loosened my grip. Old habits died hard so I couldn't help the fleeting worry that I might hurt her. In truth, she had the strength to hurt me now. She reminded me of that when she clutched so tightly to my hand that I had to fight back a wince of pain.

"Bella, sister dear, don't break Edward," Alice said with a giggle. She was excited now that Bella was as good as done. I shot Alice a glare. I really didn't mind the pain. After what Bella had just gone through, was still going through, I could bear a little pain if it gave her any measure of comfort. I was almost disappointed when, as if she'd understood Alice's words, she jerked her hand free of mine and flung her arms out to her sides. I slid my hands between my legs and her back to cradle her shoulders, unable to completely banish my groundless fear that she might break her back as she arched her spine backwards over my knees. Her dark, shining hair hung down my shins and pooled over my shoes. Then she screamed.

"Listen to that. Opera soprano potential, huh, little brother?" Emmett said with a sympathetic wince. His teasing was meant to distract me, not to be cruel. The resounding crack of Rosalie's slap to the back of his head was completely expected, but her amused response was not.

"Her voice is too throaty and dark to be a soprano. She'd make a wonderful contralto."

"Children!" Esme's hushed reprimand quieted the room. Well, except for the piercing cry of my beloved. I felt my heart shatter in the sound. I only vaguely registered Alice's excited countdown.

"Two minutes left, Bella!"

To my amazement, Bella's scream took on a new tone at Alice's words. Jasper gasped and I saw what he felt from her. Not relief, not anger, not determination. She felt joy! In the midst of the pain, she felt joy. The tiny shards of my frozen heart melted back together as Jasper shared that emotion with me, with everyone else in the room. I found myself grinning so hard I thought my face might crack. It was proof positive that she still wanted this life, and me, despite all she'd been through. I met Carlisle's eyes and my father returned my smile as Jasper told everyone in a tone of utter disbelief what he'd felt.

BPOV

The pain kept spiraling in from the rest of my body, turning my heart into a freaking nuclear reactor. I could feel it racing so hard I was afraid it might burst from my chest and I couldn't stop the sobs that ripped from my throat as I gripped Edward's hand hard. He was my anchor, the only thing keeping me sane through the fire. I could barely process the words he spoke, though I had caught one or two things I wanted to ask him about later. Something about a racecar and Elvis.

"Bella, sister dear, don't break Edward," I heard Alice through the haze of agony and I had a dim memory of Jasper telling me how strong newborns could be, stronger even than normal vampires. I forced myself to tear my hand away from Edward's. As it had the first two times I had lost that precious connection to my anchor, the pain seemed to double and an inferno exploded in my chest. I felt my body arch in Edward's arms and despite the feeling of his hands sliding along my back to cradle my shoulders, I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my throat.

"Listen to that. Opera soprano potential, huh, little brother?" Was that Emmett? I couldn't focus now. For the first time in this hideous painful hell, I was close to forgetting my resolve to endure this pain. My dreams of an eternity with Edward were beginning to smolder around the edges and I despaired of this pain ever ending.

"Two minutes left, Bella!"

And I felt my resolve return, as firm as my now granite-like skin. Alice's high, excited voice pulled my dreams back and doused the edges like cool water. Only two more minutes of hell and then I would be with Edward for the rest of eternity. All my fear dissolved and I felt my still racing heart leap with joy in the midst of my pain. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world begin to chant in my ear. It took me a few seconds to grasp the meaning of his words. No, not words. Numbers. He was counting down for me. I heard the faint sound of other voices in the background chanting the same numbers, but I focused on my anchor, my Edward.

"Eight." My heart sputtered. My chest felt as though it must have been blackened to ash.

"Seven." My back spasmed again when my heartbeat paused and then thudded.

"Six." Another thud, just as the pain began to wane. Oh, blessed relief! I was able to stop screaming.

"Five. Four. Three." I listened as the rest of the voices in the room, my new family, harmonized beautifully with Edward's deep velvet tones. I held my breath as my heart echoed one last beat and then fell silent and utterly still. Eternally still. For the first time, I noticed that Edward's breath on my ear was not cool as it had always been. It was warm and his lips against my skin were soft.

"Two." Now that the pain was fading into a bad memory, I could feel ... everything. The press of stale air on my skin, the slide of some cool, smooth material against my skin. Surely that wasn't the hospital gown I'd been wearing when Edward bit me. I knew it wasn't because I could tell the material wasn't open at the back. A dress, I thought, following the feel of the material from my neck to my knees. Ah, Alice. God forbid I wake from hell in hospital couture.

My legs and feet were bare, pressed between my chest and Edward's stomach, his velvet smooth, bare stomach. The skin was warm, again, and I realized that it was because my own skin matched the temperature of his. And what was once hard as granite now had some give. The thought of touching Edward's beautiful abs caused a tingle of anticipation that was nearly overwhelmed by the burn I suddenly registered in my throat. I knew what that was and I attempted to force it back. I wouldn't let the thirst ruin my first moments as a vampire. To my amazement, I was able to do so.

"One." As the pain finally disappeared completely, I allowed myself to float in a sea of blissful rest for just a split second. My new, deeper mind processed the sounds around me. There was no breeze here. There was very little sound now, as if the people I knew were around me must be standing statue still. I heard a faint mechanical whir in the background and thought perhaps it was the ventilation system. I knew we must be in what Edward had called the basement, the Cullen Family Vault. It was most likely climate controlled to preserve the treasures stored here.

I felt some excitement at the thought of exploring the things in the vault. Then immediately after that, I felt uneasy about touching anything for fear of breaking something expensive or important. Then I was determined to learn quickly how to control my strength. Hmm…I had to be giving Jasper a thrill with all these mood swings. Then again, didn't he expect that?

I was a newborn, with all the strength, mood swings and out of control thirst to go with that. But the mood swings weren't too bad, really. My mind just processed things so quickly and my emotions followed in rapid succession. And I actually had the thirst under control for now. What else was there to worry about? Oh yes. My memories. I pondered my human history and granted, some things were hazy, but I clearly knew who I was and I knew that the man…no, the vampire holding me was Edward. He was the love of my life and I was like him now, his equal. Unable to control the need to see his face, I opened my eyes.

Chapter End Notes:

Oh, I had a couple of reviews asking about the basement. Yes, she's in the basement. It's not attached to the house or assesible from it. That's why Edward left last chapter and had to run to the house. Think of it like one of those storm shelters in the backyard. Okay, maybe more like a fallout shelter, complete with six foot concrete walls and a two ton boulder over the entrance. LOL.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

EPOV

_How is she doing that?_ Jazz's confused thoughts didn't distract me enough to ask, not yet. I watched Bella's pale, beautiful face as she became completely still, felt her relax completely in my arms. She wasn't breathing, either. Perhaps that was a good thing. I knew that her new, sharper senses would take getting used to and she didn't need to deal with all of them at once.

Our family stood around us, all completely still and their thoughts were mostly quiet. Except for Carlisle, of course, and Jasper. Carlisle was always analyzing things. He was curious to see if Bella's choice in the matter of changing would have any effect on the usual newborn behavior. Jasper was wondering how long it would take for Bella to erupt into an out of control, blood thirsty beast. Evidently she was handling things better than he'd expected, but he didn't think it would last for long. About as long as it would take her to take a deep breath and become overwhelmed by the newness of everything, he guessed silently. I hoped that he was wrong. I was hoping Carlisle's might have something with his theories.

When Bella's eyes opened, I stared into her wide, bright red irises. I watched in wonder as first love, then awe, and then caution flickered in the depths of her eyes. Even with the color change, they were still so expressive. Still so very Bella. I smiled, hoping to reassure her, but she gasped. Jasper was in front of the rest of the family instantly, knees bent and arms spread defensively. I tensed, unsure what to expect. Through Jasper's mind, I saw him analyze her emotions as a mix of adoration, love and lust. The same emotions, Jasper informed me, that she had felt as a human when I 'dazzled' her.

Bella seemed to gather herself then and Jasper was amazed when she seemed to lock down the wildness that was so inherent in newborn vampires. She was feeling mainly love and joy now as she returned my smile with a brilliant grin of her own. For the first time in my long existence, it was my turn to be well and truly dazzled. Not that human Bella hadn't been able to take my breath away, but the constant burn in my throat had always been a distraction, a constant reminder of the cost to Bella if I ever lost control of my senses.

"I love you," she said, her voice now smoother, a bit deeper and more melodic, but still hers. And her words, though I had hoped to hear them soon, were a delightful surprise and only added to my euphoric state.

"Love you, too, my Bella," I said gently as I reached up and brushed my fingers over her cheek. She closed her eyes as if reveling in the sensation. Then she leaned forward and touched her lips to mine. It started out as a chaste kiss, but suddenly she had one hand was in my hair and the other was splayed across the right side of my chest and her mouth was open under mine. My own eyes closed as I felt Bella's tongue against my own. For the first time in our relationship, I was able to give in to my need to kiss her deeply without fear. Until she tugged my hair hard enough to cause a considerable amount of pain. I couldn't stop my sharp gasp against her mouth. Bella was suddenly three feet away from me, pressed back against the wall with her hand over her mouth.

"Ow, Bella. Careful," I said gently and I heard Emmett snicker. I fought down the urge to snarl at him for laughing at my mate, but as much as I hated to make Bella feel bad, she had to start learning how to control her strength. She lowered her hand, the look of remorse in her eyes tempered by just a glimmer of mischievousness.

"Oops."

My heart soared as she seemed to remember the first time we'd kissed. I had been the one in danger of losing control then, of the bloodlust that had plagued me each time I was near her. I closed my eyes and inhaled her unique, floral scent and reveled in the fact that there was no pain. I felt her small hand on my face and opened my eyes to look down at her. She was looking at me with a concerned expression and I cupped her face in my hands.

"Just enjoying the bouquet," I murmured in a soft whisper that she would never have heard as a human. I saw her eyes light up with understanding and relief.

"I still smell good to you?" She asked tentatively and I chuckled, the sound echoed by the rest of the family, except for Rose and Jasper. Rose was still angry with all of us for giving in to Bella's wish to be vampire, though she now saw Bella as part of the family, something that she had struggled with before. And Jasper, well…he was still waiting for an explosion of newborn proportions.

_Careful Edward. She's…well, she's too controlled. It won't last long, I'm sure_, Jasper warned me from where he still stood in front of the family. Alice peeked from under his arm with a grin and shook her head at me. She could see Bella clearly now and her visions pointed towards Bella being more controlled than not. I knew that could change quickly, depending on her stimulus, but I really hoped she proved Jasper wrong.

Carlisle was watching Bella, his thoughts also dwelling on her unusual control. He had changed three of us and had Jasper's accounts of numerous changes to draw from and he knew Bella wasn't acting like a 'normal' newborn. She should be frantically searching for something to ease the burn in her throat or crouched in a corner, overwhelmed by the new, unfamiliar sensations her vampire senses would bring to her. Instead, her first action was to proclaim her love for me both verbally and physically.

"All of the fragrance without any of the burn. Lovely," I said to her gently. She smiled for just a moment before she put her hands around her graceful throat and grimaced. Jasper was actually smug, as if he was glad she was finally exhibiting something he considered normal newborn behavior.

"She needs to hunt," Jasper stated and Bella, for the first time, looked towards the family. I watched in Jasper's mind as her raging hunger was suddenly dampened by a wave of confusion.

"Oh," she murmured. I reached down and gathered her hand.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly and she blinked up at me.

"I was wondering what had Jasper looking so fierce. I just realized…it's me. He thinks I'm a danger to all of you," she said, looking distressed. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her forehead. My darling Bella, always worried that she might be the cause of distress in others. So completely selfless, even as a newborn vampire. Jasper lost that smugness, feeling an odd cross between frustration and amazement that she was not only controlling her hunger, but took the time to worry about her effect on the rest of the family. Carlisle was delighted and Alice was practically vibrating. Emmett and Esme were watching in fascination while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Not truly dangerous, Bella. Just a little volatile. He's worried you might be overwhelmed and forget your strength," I assured her, trying to be as honest as possible. Bella had always been quick on her feet as a human, mentally at least, so her vampire mind would undoubtedly be amazing. I had so hoped that the change would open her mind to me, but here I was, still wondering what she was thinking. If nothing else, I would be able to help ease her fears without saying something that might upset her.

"I do feel a little…like I can't settle on just one thing and focus on it. And yet I am noticing every little detail about everything," she admitted, sounding a bit overwhelmed.

"Your mind is just processing things faster than it did when you were human. You'll get used to it soon enough," Carlisle said softly. Bella's gaze flickered to him and she gave him a brief grateful smile before her gaze settled back on my face. The grimace returned.

"I guess I should try to hunt?" she said, the comment sounding more like a question. Jasper's thoughts were practically shouting at me to take her topside. Alice had already checked and it was safe to take her north towards Canada. I tugged gently and Bella followed me out of the basement. I noticed her eyes flickering over some of the things in the large room as we passed them and she even gaped a time or two.

"The racecar. I thought I might have dreamed you talking about that," she murmured as we walked behind it. I smiled happily.

"I'll tell you about it sometime when you're not so…distracted," I promised. Bella giggled as we made it to the trapdoor leading out into the forest behind the house. I grabbed the two titanium handles and pushed up, causing the boulder attached to the six foot wide steel door to lift. I shifted it to the side so we could get out. I leapt out of the hole in the ground and turned to offer my hand to Bella, only to Bella had a better idea. She copied my leap, only she misjudged her strength and flew out of the hole and over my head to land several feet away, lighting to the ground with more grace than a human prima donna.

"I think I over did it. Just a little," she said with a wide grin on her face, red eyes sparkling with glee. I laughed softly and moved over to her, holding out my hand.

"Just a bit, but you did it so gracefully," I said, lacing our fingers together and putting my forehead against hers. For just a moment, she looked uncertain of herself.

"Graceful? Me?" she asked hesitantly, as if she thought I was joking with her. I kissed her nose and leaned back.

"Graceful, even for a vampire, my love," I said truthfully and saw the delight return to her eyes. I kissed her gently before I tugged her hand. "Come, let's hunt."

"In this?" she asked incredulously, glancing down at the ice blue satin dress that hugged her slender curves. I heard Alice's sigh from the basement. I had warned her that Bella wouldn't appreciate the fancy dress. I had talked Alice out of the ridiculous matching stiletto heels. Besides, I was rather fond of her beautiful bare feet, perfect and pale against the leaves littering the forest floor.

"Well, it's beautiful on you," I said brightly, unable to come up with any other reason for Alice's need to dress Bella in formal attire when it was just going to get dirt and blood on it. I doubted Bella's first kill would be a clean one. Bella snorted softly.

"I really love Alice, but she can be a little ridiculous sometimes," Bella said with an exaggerated sigh. I knew that Alice had come out of the basement and had her hands on her hips, glaring at Bella. Bella giggled and blew Alice a kiss before looking up at me. Instead of holding her glare, Alice's face lit up and she laughed happily before disappearing back into the basement. I could hear Jasper's thoughts grumbling incredulously that Bella was able to talk about clothes when she should be so hungry she was a growling, unfocused mess.

"They aren't coming?" Bella asked curiously. I shook my head and couldn't help the surge of possessiveness that ran through me.

"You are my mate and it is my duty and right to show you how to hunt. Besides, I want you all to myself for a few hours," I said, whispering the last in her ear. When she looked into my eyes I knew they must be nearly black, dark with hunger. Not for blood, but for her. I knew from my family that hunting with your mate could be a very erotic experience and I didn't want anyone else around if that was the case.

"Let's get to it then," she said quietly, her voice husky and full of promise. I caught her hand to my mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles just below her engagement ring, before I tugged her hand again. She ran along with me, her joyous gasp echoing through the forest as she discovered one the few things I actually liked about being a vampire. And when we soared over the river in unison, her peels of delighted laughter made my frozen heart swell in my chest.

Two hours later, Bella was well fed and sporting a shredded, blood splattered dress. Her unusual control was still in evidence, though she had snarled when I had gotten a little too close to her first kill. Watching her hunt had been fascinating and a little difficult, especially when she wrestled the mountain lion into submission. Hence the shredded dress, which incidentally gave me superb view of her pale, flat stomach and the curve of her hip. I was holding onto my desire for her by a very thin thread. It didn't help when she threw herself into my arms after finishing the lion, practically devouring my mouth with her own.

For a split second, my mind rebelled against answering her passion. It was hard to break old habits. But the minute my hand slipped against the bare, satiny skin at her waist and her hand tighten in my hair, I felt the chains on my desire loosen as it hit me. My Bella was no longer breakable. I growled softly and put one hand behind her head and the other wrapped around her back. I pressed her body against my own and bent her backwards, giving me full access to her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her delectable collarbones. I trailed open mouthed kisses and gentle nibbles across her new, resilient skin. She threw back her head and moaned when I suckled the skin over her non-existent pulse.

"Edward…I thought...oh god," Bella breathed. I licked a trail up to her mouth and then kissed my way to her ear.

"You thought what, my Bella?" I murmured in her ear.

"I thought I wouldn't want this, want you like this so soon. And you, you have been holding out on me, Mr. Cullen," she said with a gentle snarl. I smiled against her cheek, trying to reign in the raging desire surging through my body.

"I couldn't exactly nibble my way down your neck while you were still human," I said with a throaty chuckle. Bella snorted softly and wrapped herself around me, gently enough that I knew she was being careful of her strength, and kissed the top of my head.

"There's no more need to hold back with me. I'm durable," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. Again, I was amazed by her recall of human memories. I pulled back, sure my awe of her was showing on my face.

"I know. I'm beginning to get that. But Bella, you're right to wonder how you're able to focus on us like this. It's not normal, at least in our experience. And Jasper's had a lot of experience," I said with a wry smile. Bella's mouth turned down into frown and her eyes showed concern.

"What does that mean? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, worry obvious in her voice. I barely kept from rolling my eyes. Instead, I laughed gently and kissed her nose.

"Bella, you manage to come out of the change with an amazing amount of control and you think there's something wrong with you? Not wrong, Bella. Right, perfect, absolutely wonderful," I told her, punctuating the words with kisses. Her worry disappeared and she looked happy again. I reached down and brought her hand to my mouth. Her eyes followed mine as a ray of sunlight slipped through the perpetually cloudy sky and made both her hand and the ring on her finger sparkle.

I knew Bella had made peace with the idea of marrying me during her days in the hospital and I dare say she had even savored the idea, but I wondered if those particular memories had survived her change as other seemingly obscure memories had.

"Bella? Do you still want this?" I asked gently, touching my mother's ring, Bella's ring. She looked up at me and her face was unreadable for a moment as she stared into my eyes. I felt something akin to panic begin to well up in my chest. Would she remember the way her mother had supported our decision to marry? Would she remember that glimmer of understanding she'd had when she realized that to me, and hopefully to her, marriage was about more than a piece of paper. I wanted to bind us together in every way possible. Not to mention I was old fashioned enough to want her to be my wife before we let the passion we felt for one another run its course.

"Well, I'm not human anymore. Doesn't that make our original agreement null and void?" She asked softly. I had to look away from her, not wanting her to see the disappointment in my eyes. She remembered the compromise we'd made, the bargain. She had been willing to marry me if I would 'try' to make love to her on our honeymoon. It had been the only human experience she had wanted and now the chance was gone. She drew her hand away from mine and held it up.

"Can you take this off? I'm afraid I'll destroy it if I do it myself," she said quietly. Inside, my frozen heart shattered and I couldn't keep the inner turmoil from showing on my face. I heard Bella gasp softly and she took my face in her hands.

"Holy crow, did I screw that up. Edward, I didn't mean it like that. I just want us to do this the right way," she said, stroking my face with her hand. I struggled to figure out what she was trying to say. I tried to tell myself it didn't matter. I had Bella and we had forever. I shouldn't want more than that, but selfish creature that I am, I wanted it all. Instead, I reached down and did as she'd asked. I slipped the ring off her finger, holding it in the palm of my hand while fighting the urge to throw it into oblivion.

"Did you want to wait, then," I asked, horrified when my voice trembled. I looked down into her eyes and tried to smile. "We can wait as long as you want to, Bella."

"That's not what I meant, either. Edward, I want to remember your proposal as something special. Just you and me and our love, without all the flinging about of ultimatums and bargaining chips. Please? I know we can't exactly run off to Vegas now, since I'd probably make a snack out of some Elvis impersonating, drive through minister, but…can't we just get Carlisle to marry us? Because I know how you feel about your virtue and I really don't want to wait until I'm safe around humans to make love to you," she said, her gentle, teasing tone chasing away my fears and leaving behind pure joy as I finally got what she was saying.

"The right way?" I asked her, excitement in my voice. She ducked her head, hiding a shy smile as she nodded. I knew she would be blushing if she was still human and the gesture warmed me from the inside out. I put the ring in my pocket carefully and let my mind race. Bella wouldn't care about a fancy setting for my proposal. In fact, she wouldn't even care that she was wearing a shredded, bloodstained dress. I caught her around the waist and spun her around, laughing. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Come with me," I said, releasing her and taking her hand in my own. I took off running and she followed as I led her back to the place where our love story truly began.

Chapter End Notes:

Well, I hope you weren't disappointed in my portrayal of vampire Bella. Honestly, she isn't really any different from SM's Bella on the control scale. I see no reason to mess with canon here. Next up, we see Bella's view of things and we'll have a proposal and some more serious issues will be addressed as Bella begins to come to terms with the consequences of her choices, both happy and sad.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight saga. I'm researching my family history for some possible connection to the Meyer Family. I'll let you know what I find. ;)

BPOV

It was deep summer, so the meadow was green and carpeted in tiny blue and yellow flowers. I could see each little petal clearly, count the blades of grass if I was ever bored enough. But my attention was caught by the beautiful creature kneeling in front of me. His face was radiant, not because there was sunlight - there was none - but because of his brilliant smile and the joy and love shining in his eyes.

From the moment I opened my eyes into my new reality, I had been bombarded by an overwhelming amount of information. Every sense seemed to explode. I could see in perfect, nearly microscopic detail. I could hear and process every sound close to me, but I could hear things that I knew were too far away for even the best of human ears to pick up. My sense of smell was one of the worst. Everything was so potent and most of it made me want to wrinkle my nose in disgust. Or sneeze. Could a vampire sneeze? I didn't think so. But it was touch that seemed to ground me. Especially Edward's touch. Whenever he touched my skin, it was like a jolt ran through me and every sense became centered on him. Like now.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the great honor of consenting to become my wife, my partner and my mate?" Edward's voice was full of hope. As if he still had insecurities but was beginning to realize they were unfounded. My silly vampire. I leaned down and cupped his face in my hands.

"It is my greatest desire to be forever tied to you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. In every way possible. So yes," I said tenderly. He sighed, a very happy sound, and replaced his mother's ring on my finger before kissing my hand. He stood and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, intending to make it a chaste peck. The usual surge of passion I always felt when I kissed him, however, was amplified tenfold as a vampire and I practically attacked him instead. When I finally pulled away, I realized he was flat on his back and I was sprawled across him like a blanket. He looked up at me with eyes that smoldered near black with desire. I gently traced my finger down his nose and smiled.

"How quickly do you think Alice can whip up a small, intimate ceremony right here, in the meadow?" I asked, unable to keep the hint of somewhat desperate excitement out of my voice. I knew from my human memories of Edward that I'd had trouble keeping my desire in check. After sampling some of Edward's passion in the last few hours, now that I wasn't in any danger of being crushed or bitten, I knew I wouldn't last more than a day or two before I threw all my good intentions, not to mention mine and Edward's virtue, to the wind.

"I'm sure she could..." Edward started and then growled low in his throat. I was about to asked what he was growling about when I smelled it. It was a sweet scent, light and almost citrusy. I recognized it as one of the scents I'd smelled in the basement. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which of my new family it was. Alice. For one splinter of a second, I was a little irritated at her for interrupting us. It had been a rethorical question, not one I needed her to answer in person. But the next splinter of that same second, my snarling harmonized with Edward's growling. Because underlying Alice's gentle scent was something else. Something darker, faintly familiar. Something with a hint of salty spiciness that made my mouth water and my throat burn. I felt Edward's arms clamp down around my back the second I decided to leap up and chase that delicious smell. In the distance, I heard some hissed whispering that sounded like Jasper and Alice. I then heard Alice declare, "She's not like anything you've ever seen before Jazz. I promise."

"Shh, my love," Edward crooned as the burning smell dissipated almost immediately, along with the smell of Alice. There was still a hint of leather and sandalwood that I thought might be Jasper. I lay in Edward's arms, a little tense but mostly in control. The burn was worse than before, though and I buried my face in Edward's neck and whimpered.

"What was that?" I asked, afraid I knew that answer but couldn't figure out why Alice had brought a human into the woods anywhere near me. Edward sighed and I felt his fingers in my hair. I heard Jasper moving away and wondered if he had deliberately made noise because I hadn't heard either him or Alice approach earlier.

"Alice went to see Charlie this afternoon and evidently she hugged him. His scent was lingering on her clothes," Edward murmured. I shuddered.

"Just his scent?" I croaked, lifting my head. Edward nodded and sat up, bringing me with him. I curled up in his lap and looked into his face. He was actually smiling. I frowned.

"Why are you smiling? This is horrible. All she did was hug him and I wanted to attack her for the smell on her clothes!" If this was how I'd react to just the lingering scent of a human, how would I react to the actual physical presence of one. I felt panic welling up inside me to crowd out my hunger and Edward's hands clamped down on my forearms. He was still smiling.

"Because all you did was snarl and try to go after the smell. You were never truly out of control, Bella. I caught you and you didn't fight me. What Alice did, it's how we start dealing with the bloodlust. She got within fifty feet of you and in all of our experience, you should have been fighting me to get at her. We all shredded countless pieces of clothing laced with human scent during our newborn phases, Bella."

"But Jasper was here to help me," I pointed out with a sigh. Edward chuckled.

"Jasper didn't do anything. He is still waiting for you to act like a normal newborn, Bella, and he was actually hoping you'd lose control. He thinks Alice is being too careless. I'm beginning to think Alice is right. I don't think you're going to struggle like the rest of us did, Bella. You're control is magnificent," he said, stroking my cheek with his hand. I snorted.

"Only when you're touching me. You ground me," I said. Edward's smile turned into a smirk, but he didn't discount my words.

"Well then, I'll just have to stay by your side forever then," he said, leaning in to trail kisses along my shoulder and up my neck. I let my head fall to the side and reveled in the softness of his mouth on my hypersensitive skin.

"Forever sounds nice," I managed to say. He chuckled and I felt the vibration of it against my jaw. No, I wasn't going to last more than a day or two before I had this man, my beautiful vampire, in every way possible. I just hoped Alice wouldn't decide to test my control anymore than necessary before then. I didn't think I could handle two points of stress. Okay, as a small part of my amazing new brain processed the fact that Alice had visited Charlie, I realized it was more like three points of stress. My bloodlust, my need to ravish my irresistible vampire fiancé and my remorse over what I was putting my parents through were all warring for dominance.

"Did she think about how Charlie is?" I asked when Edward drew back to look up at me. I saw most of the desire drain from his face to be replaced with sadness.

"Alice was right. He's focused on finding you, dead or alive. I know it sounds awful, but he needs something to distract him from what he already knows in his mind and his heart. He's knows you're lost to him," Edward said, the pain in his eyes almost too much for me to bear. I knew he must be remembering those days this spring when he thought I was dead. He could related to Charlie's pain in a way. My memories of Volterra were some of the clearest human memories I had. Clearer even the hazy memories of Charlie, to my chagrin. I didn't know if it was because they were centered on Edward or because it had been one of the greatest and one of the worst times of my mortal life. But thinking of the Volturi reminded me of the reason Charlie could never find out I was a vampire. It wasn't safe for him to know.

"What about my mom?" I asked then, honestly worried about Renee's reaction to all this. She tended to be somewhat dramatic about the small things in life. What would the loss of her only child do to her? Edward pulled me closer and rocked me a little.

"She's not taking it well. Crying a lot, throwing pillows. That kind of thing. Esme has been keeping her company. She's been able to calm her down enough that Carlisle hasn't been forced to sedate her again," he said and I cringed. Just the thought of my mother needing to be sedated made my guilt ten times worse. Edward didn't say anything else for a while and I was grateful for the chance to just process a few things. I finally remembered that Alice had seen something about my mother's future.

"Does Alice still see her going home and having another child with Phil?" I asked quietly. Edward nodded against my hair.

"It's even more solid than ever. Losing you made her re-evaluate a lot of things in her life. She's focusing more on the future instead of living for the moment, I think," Edward said thoughtfully. I sighed, remembering enough of my childhood to realize that Renee had never really had a strong maternal instinct. She had always been more friend than mother and sometimes more child than parent. Hopefully she was old enough now that she could settle into the role of mother with grace.

"We'll be home in a few minutes, Alice, I promise," Edward said after another moment of silence. I lifted my head and sniffed. The scent of Alice was very faint, off to the west. I looked at Edward curiously.

"She just ran into my range to tell me the wolves are coming for a visit," he said, a faint frown marring his perfect features.

"Did they call?" I asked.

"No, the future of everyone in the house just disappeared. They should know not to try and surprise us anymore," Edward said wryly. I was suddenly afraid, however. Were they coming to start a fight? I knew that Jacob had given us permission, but would the rest of the tribe really honor that? I looked up at Edward and he no doubt saw the fear in my eyes. He gave me his most dazzling crooked smile and I felt most of my fear dissolve. Surely he wouldn't be so calm if we were in danger.

"Things with the wolves aren't so volatile anymore. I wouldn't call us friends, but after the fight with the newborns, we have a newfound respect for each other. They still insist that we leave after the memorial service in three weeks, but they did allow Carlisle onto the rez to help tend some of the pack when they got injured during the fight," Edward said. I looked up warily.

"Jacob?" I asked cautiously. Edward shook his head.

"He didn't even get a scratch. Everyone is healing up nicely, too. No worries. The threat is gone," he said, relief obvious in his tone. I sighed.

"Yes, but what about the Volturi?" I asked in a hushed tone, as if they would hear me from Italy. Edward shrugged.

"Alice sees them coming by the day of the memorial service, visiting long enough to verify you've been changed and then leaving again."

"And that will be the end of it?" I asked hopefully. Edward sighed.

"Maybe. Alice can't see what Aro will decide when his people return. I'm afraid he will keep tabs on us. He will be curious to see if you develop a talent. Not to mention he still wants Alice and I to join the guard," Edward said, his voice darkening towards the end. I couldn't help a snarl.

"He can't have either of you. And I doubt I have any talent at all, unless you call my quirky brain shield a talent," I said. Edward hmmed quietly at my words. He looked thoughtful, and then excited before he jumped up, offering me his hand. I took it of course and he immediately darted off towards home, pulling me with him for a few yards before I started running with him.

"What?" I asked, knowing from the expression on his face that he had an idea.

"You do have a talent. I'd stake my piano on it. You've got to be a shield of some kind," he said, the wind of our passing making his words nearly impossible to hear. I decided to wait until we got home to ask more about his theory. No doubt he wanted to get home to ask Carlisle what his opinion on the matter might be. That is, if the wolves didn't arrive before we had a chance to talk about it. When we arrived at the house, Alice was standing at the entrance to the basement. I was surprised to see a sheepish expression on her face. She had obviously changed clothes and possibly showered since there was no trace of Charlie's scent on her now. I heard Edward snort softly.

"No need to lecture me, I already saw it. I'm sorry I interupted your private time. I was just anxious to show Jasper that Bella has better control that he thinks," Alice said in a rush. Edward raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Okay, I was excited about the wedding too. We don't have much time so we have to get to work on it," she said, in a hopeful tone. Edward sighed and glanced at me. I just shook my head.

"You can dress us up all you want, Alice, since I do want some pictures, but I don't need or want any fancy decorations. Just the family in the meadow with Carlisle officiating," I told her firmly. Alice looked a little disappointed, but then she perked up with a brilliant grin.

"Okay. Good thing I already have your dress, then," she said gleefully. I barely refrained from rolling my eyes, not in the least surprised. Instead, I smiled and stepped forward to give her a careful hug.

"Thank you, Alice. I know you'll make it perfect for us. Just let me know if you need me to help with anything," I told her. Edward chuckled behind me and I looked into Alice's bright smile. I didn't know what Edward found so amusing until Alice started talking about wedding colors, dress styles and cumberbunds versus vests for the tuxedoes. I looked back at Edward, hoping he understood the pleading expression in my eyes. He moved forward and kissed me gently.

"Alice, why don't we just tell you what colors we like and let you take care of everything. Bella's control is good, but maybe not good enough for handling delicate fabrics," he said with a wry smile. Alice paused and her expression went blank. She shuddered after a moment, obviously seeing something she didn't like in regards to me 'handling' delicate fabrics.

"Yes, right then. I'll recruit Rose and Esme to help once the wolves are gone. They'll be here in eight minutes," Alice said and then danced back into the house. Edward drew me into the house and we headed up the stairs to Carlisle's study. He was sitting at his desk, feet propped up on the top of it, a large musty old book in his lap.

"She's a shield, Carlisle," Edward said, pulling me against him as he addressed his father figure. Carlisle looked up and nodded, pointing down at the tome in his lap. He spoke aloud for my benefit.

"Alice told me about your theory. It makes sense and we have tossed about the idea before. Bella, we believe you have a talent that can be classed as a shield. More specifically a personal mental shield. It protects your mind from any intrusive mental talents, as we've seen with Edward, Aro and Jane," Carlisle said, explaining the concept to me. I frowned.

"Well...I could do that as a human. Shouldn't being a vampire change it somehow?" I asked curiously. Carlisle shrugged.

"In most cases, a talent that strong in a human will translate to a greater talent as a vampire. It remains to be seen whether or not your talent has changed. I'm hoping Eleazar can help us when we reach Alaska. His talent is...well...he can read talents in others. That made him very valuable to the Volturi. Even now, Aro bemoans the loss of Eleazar from the guard," Carlisle said with a wry smile. I leaned into Edward as I thought this over and tried not to panic.

"If I'm a shield, will Aro want to collect me like Edward and Alice?" I asked haltingly. Edward wrapped both arms around me and pulled me back against his chest.

"Unless your shield can be expanded to include others, it will be useless to Aro. That would be the only reason he might try to recruit you for the guard. As far as we're concerned, you aren't exhibiting any obvious talent since your change. That's what we will tell the members of the guard that come. Hopefully that will satisfy Aro for a while," Edward said gently, resting his chin on top of my head.

"And to that end, we might want to save serious discussion of this matter until after we've put the Volturi visit behind us. The less we know at the time of their visit, the least likely we'll be caught in an untruth later. I believe the wolves are coming for a visit soon. Best we get ready for them," Carlisle said, closing his book and standing. I closed my eyes and listened, surprised to hear the sound of a car turning into the Cullen's drive. Why would the wolves be driving when they were so much faster on foot...er...paw? I felt Edward go still against me.

"Oh my god, how did I miss this? Damn interfering dogs!" I heard Alice snarl from downstairs.

Chapter End Notes:

And so, I leave you with a lovely introduction to the action in the next chapter. Woohoo!


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight anything.

BPOV

We were back in the basement. I was curled up in Edward's lap and he was rocking me gently, murmuring soothing words that helped me deal with the wealth of guilt I was feeling.

"It's alright, Bella. That was amazing, truly. Even Jasper thinks so. You didn't fight us and you didn't hurt anyone," he said softly. I buried my face in his neck, trying to believe what he was saying. Evidently the fact that I had ripped the front door off its hinges in my attempt to get the source of the delicious smells outside didn't disturb anyone except me. He was right. I hadn't fought Emmett, Jasper and Edward when they tackled me on the porch and dragged me back inside, but that was only because I had been shocked when I'd recognized the car coming up the drive.

Evidently some of our friends from school had decided to come and pay their respects to the Cullen family, planning to offer their help in the search for me. Why they had decided to come here and not to Charlie's house, we couldn't fathom, but Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben were all lucky that Sam and Jacob had been on their way to check on my...progress. They had trailed the car up the drive and it was their extremely potent smell had helped mask the scent of my human friends enough that Edward was able to get me out of the house and down to the basement without me going after my school friends' throats.

"Did they see anything?" I whispered, the first words I'd spoken since the incident. Edward sighed.

"No, darling. We pulled you away quick enough. Emmett and Jasper just pretended to be taking the door down so we could put up a new one. Lucky for us Esme had an extra," he said. I thought I heard a hint of humor in his tone. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. He gave me a gentle smile.

"An extra door?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Alice had a vision a few weeks ago of the house without a front door. We all just assumed it was Emmett's fault," he said with a chuckle. I ducked my head in embarrassment, able to appreciate for the first time in my vampire life the inability to blush. Edward stroked my cheek as if remembering the rush of blood into my cheeks.

"Do you miss it?" I whispered cautiously, worried that he might miss my humanity. He hummed softly before responding.

"I will remember some things fondly. Your beautiful blush, your endearing clumsiness, the incredible warmth. But I will not miss them, because those things did not make you who you are. I didn't fall in love with you because of your humanity, Bella. I fell in love with you in spite of it. You're strong will, your beautiful mind, your fiery passion, your kindness, your loving heart. Those are the things that will endure through eternity."

I couldn't help but kiss him, then, overwhelmed by my love for him. Before I could do more than caress his tongue with my own for a few precious, and I must say rather delicious, moments, I heard a familiar voice calling from the entrance to the basement. I sighed into Edward's sweet mouth and pulled back. Edward echoed my sigh and stood, pulling me with him.

"Come, let's ease their minds and then we can talk to the family about the wedding," he said softly, bringing my hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. I smiled at him and then followed him out of the basement. I held my breath, not sure if my human friends were still around and not certain the werewolf smell would completely cancel out the need to feed off of the wolves. Sam and Jacob were standing in the yard, in human form. Jasper was standing off to the side, eyeing them warily. The two Quileutes were, in turn, eyeing me warily. I heard Edward sigh softly and wondered what they were thinking.

"Jake? How is Carrie?" I asked, trying to start a conversation to break through the tension. Sam looked surprised but Jacob's expression relaxed a bit.

"You remember me? And Carrie?" Jacob asked, his voice hopeful. Sam flashed him a dark look but Jacob ignored it and stepped forward. I took a tentative breath and then wrinkled my nose.

"Wow, Jake. You really do stink," I said, trying to make my voice convey amusement and not offense. My friend snorted softly and shrugged.

"Look who's talking, Vampella. But...you still look like you...mostly. Except the eyes are a bit on the freaky side," he said with a nervous laugh. For a moment I wasn't quite sure what Jacob meant about my eyes. I hadn't seen my reflection yet, though I was a little surprised Alice hadn't dragged me in front of a mirror. But then I had a dim memory of Edward telling me that newborn eyes were red. I glanced up at Edward, wondering silently if they bothered him. He no doubt noticed my worried expression because he reached down and stroked the skin under my eyes with a gentle smile.

"Your eyes are fine, love, and just as expressive as ever. The red color will fade with time," he said. I took another breath and immediately regretted it as the smell of human began to fight with the nearly overpowering smell of wet dog. I grimaced and leaned into Edward's side. He wrapped one arm firmly around my waist and I buried my nose in his shirt so I could inhale his sweet, intoxicating scent. It centered me enough that I could ignore the searing flames in my throat.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Alice got them in and out as quickly as she could, but I'm afraid you might want to avoid the house for a few hours. Esme has all the windows open," Jasper said quietly. I gave him a grateful smile and he surprised me by returning it. It was a tentative smile, but it made him look less like a fierce warrior.

"It's okay, Jasper. Thank you all for getting me out of there fast enough," I said quietly. I glanced sideways at Sam then and saw his brow furrow in confusion. Jacob was looking even more relaxed.

"They're right, Sam. She's not a raving monster. She's got a handle on it," Jacob said to his pack leader. Sam grunted and shrugged.

"Tell that to the front door," he said darkly. I cringed back into Edward again and heard the low growl vibrating through his chest. I forced myself to straighten and shook my head.

"He's right, Edward. I did lose control. If it wasn't for their smell and Emmett tackling me, I might have killed someone. Or at the very least exposed all of us. Thank you both for shadowing the car. You probably saved someone's life," I said, directing the last at Sam and Jacob. I expected Sam to look smug or angry at my thanks, but instead his expression was even more confused than before. I heard both Jasper and Edward chuckle and I frowned up at Edward. He shook his head at me and then snorted softly, turning his eyes on Sam again.

"It's more a question of learning to channel her strength than a control issue, Sam. She's only hours old and her control rivals anything Carlisle or Jasper have seen in a newborn. Wolf stink or not, your heartbeats alone should be driving her insane right now. I think Carlisle's theory is correct. Going into the change willingly makes for an easier transition. Then again, Bella has always been exceptional. None of us should be surprised that she's so amazing," Edward said with a chuckle. I could hear the pride in his voice and it warmed me from the inside out. I really couldn't understand what they thought was so amazing, though. I felt overwhelmed by so many things, as if I was teetering on the edge of my so called exceptional control.

"As long as we don't have any more unannounced visitors to the house, we shouldn't have to worry," Jasper said, his voice hard as he looked from Sam to Jacob. I actually saw Sam duck his head, a sheepish expression on his usually stoic face. I glanced up at Edward in confusion.

"They wanted to see if you would attack them. Some of the pack was actually counting on it, hoping they would have an excuse to attack us in return," Edward said sharply. Then his expression softened a bit as Sam shook his head.

"I will admit that one or two of the pack would have hoped for that, but that's the reason only Jacob and I came. I do not want war between us. In the past few days, I have come to view your family as allies, if not friends. As long as there is no chance of Bella stumbling across a human, you are welcome to stay here until your departure doesn't look suspicious. And um…we promise to call first if we plan on another visit," Sam said.

After that, both Edward and Jasper relaxed and I was actually able to talk with Jacob about Carrie. The subject was still a sore one, since she was refusing to see him, but there was hope. Emily had spoken with Carrie on two different occasions and if Emily was to be believed, Carrie was beginning to come to terms with the harsher, supernatural truths of the world. I just hoped, for Jacob's sake, that she would realize that Victoria was the one ultimately responsible for her brother's death, not Jacob or the Cullens.

The next few hours, I stayed with Edward in the basement while he showed me various things from the Cullens' past and told me stories that made me smile and even a few that made me want to cry. Alice drifted in and out, adding to Edward's stories and asking wedding related questions. I asked once where everyone else was and she smiled.

"Running errands," she said, not willing to elaborate even when Edward tried to coax it out of her. Evidently she was singing Elvis songs in Spanish in her head to keep him out of her thoughts. He must not have minded her choice of music for once, because when she left, he pulled a guitar off the basement wall and sang 'Love Me Tender' for me. In English, of course. I had never really been a fan of Elvis' music, but that song was now one of my favorites. At least when Edward sang it.

By the time night fell, Alice deemed the house safe and Edward and I went inside. I was almost afraid there would be signs of massive wedding plans strewn about the house, but to my relief there didn't seem to be any decorations laying about.

"I swore not to make this into something crazy, Bella. Both you and Edward will be happy with the results, I promise," Alice said happily before Edward and I moved upstairs to his…our room.

"Oh, Alice, how…" Edward started to ask as we settled together on his black leather couch.

"Sunrise. I thought it would be nice since there will be a break in the cloud cover during your vows," Alice answered from the ground floor. I gasped.

"Sunrise tomorrow?" I asked incredulously. Edward looked down at me warily and I realized he might think I didn't want things to move that fast.

"Oh, no, baby, that's perfect. I was just surprised she was able to get things together so fast," I said, reaching up to stroke his face. My words reassured him and I saw his face light up with a beautiful, excited smile.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll be my wife," he said, pulling me against him and turning my face up to his so that he could pepper tiny kisses across my skin. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling, letting all the clamoring sounds and smells from the house and the woods beyond fade into the background.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll be my husband. To have and to hold," I said breathily as my hands slid under the hem of his cotton shirt and stroked his chest. I heard his breath hitch ever so slightly and couldn't keep the satisfied smile off my face. At least until his hands mimicked mine. His hands brushed softly over my breasts and I moaned. His mouth nibbled a path along my jaw and up to my ear.

"Eleven more hours, beloved," he whispered.

Eleven hours later, I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror in Alice's closet and I was stunned by the sight. I was beautiful, though the bright red of my eyes was somewhat disturbing, and I was astonished. Pale, flawless skin and lips like rose petals. Thick, shiny brown hair with just a hint red highlight and the sheer sleeves of the dress showing off arms that I knew had never looked like this when I was human – subtly toned and graceful. I was by no means as gorgeous as Rosalie, but I felt worthy of Edward and that alone was enough to make me want to dance Alice around the room with glee. So I did, grabbing my tiny sister-in-law to be and twirling her around the room.

"I'm pretty," I crowed and my own melodic laughter joined with Alice's giggles. I heard a camera clicking madly from the doorway, where I knew Jasper waited. I wondered idly if the film was fast enough to capture vampire twirling at full speed. Alice called a halt to my display of joy before I could test my theory, probably having foreseen some accident in which my dress ripped or I knocked makeup onto the beautiful material. I might be graceful now, but I was still learning my own strength.

"Bella, you've always been beautiful. The change just…enhanced you a little bit. Edward is right. You have never seen yourself clearly. Now, we have fifteen minutes to get you to the meadow. Jasper is going to carry you so you don't ruin your dress," Alice said. I was still too happy to protest the thought of being carried around like an invalid. It really would be a shame to ruin this beautiful dress. I could care less about the designer label, which Alice would probably have my head for, but it was something I would have picked out myself. So I turned around to where Jasper waited in the doorway and held my arms up like a small child asking to be picked up.

"Well, I'm not a horse drawn carriage, but I promise to get you to the church on time. As it were," Jasper said with a deep chuckle as he swept me up into his arms. Alice hovered just long enough to make sure the dress wouldn't be crushed or torn and then she kissed Jasper's cheek and darted out the window of her bedroom. And for the first time in my history with the Cullen's, I found myself alone with Jasper. I smiled at him and he grinned back before following Alice out the window. His landing didn't even jar the flowers Rosalie had braided into my hair earlier.

"Bella, I want to apologize for the way I've treated you, not just when you were a human but after your change as well," Jasper said solemnly, his grin fading into a serious frown as he ran effortlessly through the forest. I tightened my arms around his neck so that my face was level with his and shook my head. He gave me a hard look and the words I was about to say died in my throat.

"Don't make excuses for my behavior, Bella. That's what I've been doing for myself for decades. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't absolve me from responsibility for my actions. Intellectually, I've known that since before I met Alice. But I still blamed my failures on my nature, which was the underlying cause, but it was my own twisted sense of reality and a whole lot of self doubt that kept me from really embracing the Cullen's lifestyle."

"Um...I'm sorry?" I said, unsure what this really had to do with me. Jasper chuckled then and I felt my forehead scrunch up in confusion. He hugged me a little tighter.

"No, Bella. Don't feel sorry for me. Watching you embrace us and the life you've chosen when such confidence and control has caused me to have, what would you call it? An epiphany? If I want to conquer my own lack of control, I need to embrace the vegetarian lifestyle completely. Not just for Alice, but because it's something I want for myself. No more excuses, no more telling myself it can't be done. So, thank you," he said, actually smiling as he said it. The sense of determination rolling off of him made me smile and I leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"I honestly don't know what I did to inspire you to such an epiphany, but...your welcome," I said, recognizing that Jasper was reaching out to me, something he had never really done in our acquaintance. As part of my new family, I really wanted to get to know him and if this was the beginning of a closer relationship, I would gladly accept his thanks.

"Thank you. Now, we're almost there. Just so you know, I've never felt Edward so joyful as he is right now," Jasper said in my ear. His revelation would have made my heart skip a beat...if it had still been beating. I desparately wanted to see Edward. Alice had sent him away over five hours ago and honestly, if it wasn't for the rest of the family distracting me for the last few hours, I would not have made it through ten minutes without him. I knew Jasper had chosen to have this particular conversation now in order to distract me from over thinking the event that was about to occur. Not that I couldn't listen to him and ponder my marriage to Edward at the same time with ease now, but I didn't feel any of the anxiety or panic I had expected to feel now that the time was upon me. Instead I found myself struggling to get out of Jasper's arms, ready to sprint into the meadow and into Edward's arms.

"Whoa there, pretty lady. If you rip this dress Alice will have my head. Calm a bit and I'll put you down," Jasper said, flooding me with a sense of calm even as I felt his amusement settling over me. I took the calm gratefully as he set me on my feet. We were about fifty yards away from the meadow and I could hear music playing softly. Jasper tucked my hand around his elbow and started walking. As much as I wanted to pull away and run, I forced myself to keep pace with Jasper.

When we finally got close enough that glimpses of the meadow could be seen through the trees, I couldn't help tugging on Jasper's arm in my excitement. He didn't speed up though, chiding me with a chuckle for trying to mess up Alice's perfectly timed wedding march.

"To hell with timing. I want Edward," I said with a snarl. I heard laughter and giggles coming from the meadow in front of us then, over the sound of the piano. It was my lullaby, though something about it seemed different than every other time I'd heard Edward play it. It wasn't until I stepped out of the trees that I realized why. Edward's piano was in the meadow, sitting on a perfectly constructed wooden deck. Rosalie sat at the keyboard, playing. I hadn't known she could play, but it explained the difference in the melody. No two pianists played exactly alike. Not even vampire ones. That little detail only took a fraction of a second to process in the back of my mind while the majority of my attention was on Edward.

He stood under a beautiful arbor made of twisted metal and flowering vines with Carlisle beside him. I didn't have to divert my attention to note that the rest of the family was standing along a path of smooth stepping stones that lead straight to the arbor. The sky was stunningly clear above us and the rising sun, usually a pale imitation of itself at the best of times in this rainy clime, shone brightly into the arbor. Edward's face and hands caught the light, shimmering like a million tiny prisms. He was so beautiful that I almost missed a step in my overeager walk. Luckily, Jasper caught me and ushered me without incident to Edward's side.

"Bella, you are so beautiful my love," Edward said, his smooth velvet voice catching as reached out take my hands so he could draw me into him. The gentle shock of his touch, so familiar and so precious, ran through my body as he lifted my knuckles to his lips. I found myself lost in his gaze, which put the sun to shame for warmth and brilliance. I could easily get lost in his eyes and never want to be found. Why would I need to be, honestly? For me, Edward was home.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. All hail Empress Meyer.

EPOV

I took note of the beautiful arbor, my piano on a simply constructed wooden platform and the natural seeming path of stones leading from the edge of the meadow towards the arbor. Trust Esme, Rose and Alice to turn our meadow into the perfect setting for a wedding. I made note to thank them all properly later. Much later, preferably. If things went according to plan, Bella and I would be completely alone for at least two days. We could have a proper honeymoon once Bella was comfortable enough around humans for us to travel. Though the way my beloved was adapting to her new life, she might be ready for human interaction a lot sooner than any of us might have hoped.

As Rosalie played, I stood next to Carlisle, just enjoying the quiet moment in the early morning sun. I ignored Rosalie's grumbling thoughts and Emmett's running commentary on how he thought I should approach my wedding night. Instead I concentrated on Jasper's thoughts as he brought my fiancee towards me. He was thinking how much he admired my Bella._She's beautiful, Edward, inside and out. Alice was right. She's going to break all the rules about newborns with her control. I'm sorry if I'm having trouble accepting that, _Jasper thought at me.

I couldn't blame Jasper, really. It was hard not to trust in a set of behaviors when you had observed them without exception for over a century. None of us should have been surprised that Bella was an exception to all the rules, though. She had never been predictable. Alice had made an observation this morning that Bella had been born to be a vampire.

As I pondered Bella's newfound confidence and grace, I heard Alice sigh softly. I glanced over at her and she was watching in the direction Bella and Jasper were coming from, as was Esme. Their thoughts were full of joy and anticipation. I glanced over at Carlisle and he was smiling brightly at me. I couldn't keep the answering smile off my own face as it began to sink in. Isabella Swan was about to become my wife.

_I'm so happy for you, Edward_, Carlisle thought at me, pride and joy coloring his mental tone. He clapped me on the shoulder gently. I reached up and squeezed his hand and murmured a soft 'Thank you' before my entire attention was diverted back to the treeline. I could see glimpses of my Bella now as Jasper lead her between the trees. Rose started playing Bella's Lullaby then, perfectly timed by Alice of course.

And then she was there, radiant in a pure white gown that hugged her beautiful curves and flared below the knees. The sleeves were long, but sheer, giving me a glimpse of her long, graceful arms. It was perfect, and yet it paled in comparison to her beloved face. I watched her walk to me on Jasper's arm, her flawless skin catching the early morning sun and scattering rainbows across the meadow. I had never allowed myself to see that particular aspect of vampire allure as something positive, but watching my Bella sparkle was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Bella, you are so beautiful my love," I said in awe as I reached out to pull her close to me. She settled into my arms with a beautiful smile, her bright red eyes conveying every bit of her love for me. It filled me with warmth, moreso than the sun could ever do, and I leaned my forehead against hers and breathed her in. The light scent of freesia was still present, mingled with a heavier, sweeter scent not unlike honey.

"And you are gorgeous, as always," she said softly, her eyes dancing with happiness. As Rose finished playing, the gentle sounds of the waking forest became the perfect backdrop for our vows, broken only occasionally by the sound of a camera shutter clicking as Alice took pictures. We used the traditional vows, having agreed that since we wanted something simple and quick it was for the best. That wasn't to say I hadn't written vows of my own for Bella, but I would wait until we were alone to say them to her.

"I do," Bella's promise was clear and there was joy behind her words. I lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles as Carlisle asked me if I was willing to cherish Bella for eternity, a subtle but significant change from the usual 'until death do us part'. I was only just beginning to come to terms with the fact that death would never part us. Bella would be with me forever, barring some tragedy that I refused to even contemplate.

"I do," I said, surprised when my voice didn't tremble with emotion. At that moment, Jasper felt a surge in Bella's love and the level of her desire spiked. I felt her hands tremble in my own and knew she was struggling to hold back her need to get closer to me. I was fighting the same urge, but due to almost two years of experience in holding myself safely apart from human Bella, I was controlling it better.

"Hurry up, Carlisle, or you won't get to the good part," Alice said with a giggle. Bella's eyes flashed once to Alice and then back to me. Her hands stilled inside mine as she fought harder for control. I squeezed them gently and her smile grew wider as she unconsciously flashed her perfect white teeth. Carlisle chuckled softly and asked for the rings, unashamedly talking through the exchange at vampire speed so we could get to the 'good part'.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," he said, only a split second before Bella threw herself into my arms and pressed an open mouthed kiss against my lips. I pulled her close and opened my mouth to hers with a sigh of contented bliss. Yes, this was definitely the good part.

In the eyes of God and my family, we were bound together for all eternity. I had needed this outward expression of our commitment to one another to satisfy the part of me that was still rooted firmly in the values my human parents had believed in. I was blessed with a soulmate that was willing to indulge my old fashioned sensibilities. Yes, a soulmate. Vampires or not, I believed that we had been made for each other.

"May I very proudly present Edward and Bella Cullen," Carlisle said quietly, causing me to pull away from Bella for a split second to give him a grateful smile. Bella dropped her face into my neck. At first I thought she might be embarrassed by our kiss, but when I felt her cool tongue against my skin I shuddered and clutched her against me. I only vaguely registered the shouted thoughts of my family, all genuinely joyful except for Rosalie, who was at least indifferent. And then of course there was Emmett's rather crude commentary and predictions for our wedding night. Not even his vulgar imagination could quell my desire at this precise moment. Nothing short of making sweet, passionate love to my mate would satiate me now.

_The cottage isn't finished, Edward, but the roof is sound and we moved the bed for you_, Esme thought at me, joy and a little mischievous excitement coloring her mind tone. I managed to give her a nod and a smile before I slid my arm under Bella's knees and lifted her into my arms. I swear my knees nearly buckled when Bella's fingers began to creep under my tuxedo jacket in the back, her slender fingers skimming along my cloth covered spine in a gentle caress.

"Forgive us for leaving abruptly, but I need a few hours alone with my wife," I said cheerfully. Bella looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"Only hours?" She asked playfully, a light growl in her tone. I grinned and shrugged.

"Days?" I suggested. She shook her head and then slid her hand down my back to tuck her fingers into the waistband of my trousers.

"Weeks. Definitely weeks," I said, not even caring that I sounded breathless. If I'd had a working heart, it would be crashing crazily in my chest. Thank god I didn't, for no doubt my brothers would razz me til the end of time for it. Bella smiled brightly and snuggled against my chest, obviously satisfied with my answer. She lifted one hand to wave at the family.

"Thank you, love you, see you later!" She said in a rush. And that was my cue to turn and run us out of the meadow. The journey to the cottage was incredibly short, and yet it seemed to take forever. Perhaps because Bella had taken one finger and pulled it along the button down seam of my shirt, easily popping the buttons off in quick succession so she could put her hands on my bare chest. Her tiny fingers were like little live wires, sending fissures of lightning through my body and down my spine. She rested her head against my shoulder and I looked into her beautiful eyes, which were now deep burgundy with desire. No doubt my own were black as coal, despite the fact that I had hunted with Bella late last night.

"I need you, Bella," I said, leaning down to skim my nose along her jaw, inhaling her intoxicating scent. The lack of venom burn made the experience euphoric and I was glad that as a vampire I didn't really need to watch where I was going. She moaned quietly and one hand found its way into my hair, tugging gently.

"I need you, too, Edward. I've always needed you. And now, I finally get to have you," she said, a low purr of satisfaction underlying her words. I felt a surge of desire as the sounds vibrated through me from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I pushed myself to my top speed, actually forced to lift my head to watch where I was going as I took a previously unused shortcut to the cottage. Seconds later, I came to a halt in front of the tiny, overgrown dwelling. All evidence of construction was gone. Since were would be leaving in a few weeks, there was no point in finishing the cottage restoration. But what Esme had already accomplished was beautiful and it would serve us well for our first honeymoon. I looked down when I heard Bella's gasp of surprise.

"Happy birthday a little early, my love," I said softly. She stared at the house for several moments before she tore her eyes away to look up at me. The expression on her face was, to my relief, grateful and happy. Despite Alice's reassurances, we had worried that Bella might have trouble accepting this gift. Then again, she would appreciate the privacy away from the main house, as would I. After being forced to listen to my family's love making for decades, I didn't want them returning the favor.

"It's beautiful. A perfect spot for our honeymoon," she said, leaning up to kiss me passionately. I moved us through the front door without even separating our lips and strode through the bare living space to the bedroom. Sunlight poured through the glass windows that looked out onto a tiny meadow, setting our skin sparkling when I moved over to the bed. I placed her gently on her feet and she pulled away to smile tenderly up at me.

"I wouldn't want to rip this beautiful dress. Would you unbutton me, please?" She asked softly as she turned her back to me, her head tilted forward so that her hair fell around her face. She lifted one hand to move her hair, giving me access to the multitude of tiny pearl buttons that ran down the back of her dress.

"With pleasure, Bella," I said, slipping in behind her and dropping my mouth to her neck, nibbling at her delicious skin as I deftly worked free all the buttons. I trailed my fingers over the strip of pale, perfect skin that was exposed to me before I reached up and placed my hands on the shoulders of her dress. She lifted her head and turned, her expression a curious mixture of anticipation and shyness. She put her hands over mine and pushed gently. I took that as permission to slip the material off of her exquisite shoulders, letting it drop onto the floor.

"God, Isabella, you are so beautiful," I said softly as she turned back towards me. I held her at arms length, eyes drinking in the sight of her in nothing but her ivory silk underthings. She stood awkwardly, in a pose that reminded me of an overly shy human Bella. I could almost imagine the blush rising on her pale skin. It reminded me sharply of how inexperienced she was, and in a literal sense, how inexperienced I was. Despite the overwhelming desire surging between us, we needed to take this slowly.

"Can I touch you?" I asked softly.

"Only if I can return the favor. You're wearing too many clothes, husband," she said quietly, peeking up at me through veiled lashes, her smile growing from shy to seductive in a flash. I felt a shiver run through me and wondered if it was the thought of her hands on my bare skin or the sound of her calling me husband that caused it. She reached up and slipped my jacket off my arms and then tugged on my shirt hard enough that it ripped apart at the seams, and I decided it really didn't matter. I let the tattered remains of my shirt fall to the floor as Bella's hands were suddenly everywhere, setting my cool, hard skin on fire.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella," I murmured as I gently removed the rest of her clothing. I don't know how long we stood in the sunlight, learning the texture of each other's skin, but when I was unable to wait any longer, I swept her off her feet and laid her gently on the bed. I kicked off my shoes and discarded the rest of my clothing, my wife watching with a look of wonder and pride in her eyes as I knelt on the bed beside her. She reached for me, but I shook my head gently and bent over her feet.

"Edward, please," she groaned as I picked up one perfect foot and skimmed my lips across her insole. I nipped her smallest toe and looked down into her pleading eyes.

"I need to do this. I need to see for myself that you're whole," I whispered softly. I saw the understanding in her eyes as I continued to caress her foot, so I bent back to my task. I examined every inch of her satin smooth feet, her legs, her creamy white thighs. She knew I was replacing the memory of her burned flesh with her new, perfect skin. I replaced my hands with my mouth, kissing every inch of her as I moved up her body. Her small sighs and gentle gasps were my accompaniment as I worshiped her body. The moment I moved above her knees, she buried her hands in my hair. I could gauge her mood by the strength of her grip and when I moved up over her to place tiny kisses around her navel, her hands tightened and she pulled. I couldn't help a sigh of disappointment as I complied, moving up until I was draped across her from neck to knee and could look directly into her eyes. I was smiling, however.

"I was enjoying that. So impatient, my love?" I asked, my tone teasing. She growled softly and pulled my mouth to her own, plunging her sweet tongue into my mouth to tangle with my own. She pulled away after a moment, her expression full of love and desparate longing with not a hint of shyness.

"I've been patient for far too long. You can kiss every inch of me later, and I will be certain to return the favor. But now, I need you to make love to me, Edward. Please," she said and how could I resist when she asked so sweetly? I slid my knee between her thighs and watched her eyes grow wide and heard her breathing hitch. Her hands drifted down my spine and cupped my backside, pulling me against her. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips, so I put them to better use, kissing along her jaw up to her ear.

"Anything for you, beloved," I whispered as we shifted in perfect harmony until my body found its home inside hers. For a moment, I couldn't move or breathe. As Bella shuddered beneath me, I let the sensation of being one with her wash over me. It was the most profound feeling, something that was more delicious than human blood and more divine than heaven itself. And that was just the beginning. Bella urged me gently to move and it only got better.

"Oh, God, Bella...my Bella, my wife, my mate, my love," I murmured as we moved together, our bodies finding a rythym that was perfect for us as we reached together for the heights of sensastion. I cradled her upper body in my hands and nuzzled her neck.

"Edward, oh Edward, so good...I love you, I love you, waited too long, oh Edward," she said, her words soft but intense. Her fingernails raked down my back as she arched her body into mine and then she went still for a fraction of a second before the world exploded around us.

_Edward! I wish could read my mind, just this once. I love you, love, love, love, oh god, oh god, love..._

"I hear you, Bella," I cried through our combined pleasure. "I heard you, my love."

It took several minutes for the world to right itself again, and I couldn't find it in myself to be sad that I'd only glimpsed Bella's thoughts for a few seconds during our love making. It had been enough for me to share even the tiniest of moments with her, to see that I had brought her the same pleasure she had given to me. That she loved me as much as I loved her. I held her tight against me, knowing that if I could cry I would be weeping silent tears of joy. She lay still, stroking my hair and humming with pleasure each time one of us shifted ever so slightly. I understood that. Every nerve ending on my body was supercharged and tingling.

"Did you really hear me?" She asked softly, breaking our silence. I lifted my head and smiled down into her bright eyes.

"I did. Thank you, Bella, however you managed it," I said, reaching up to cup her face in my hand. She leaned into my touch, but her eyes stayed locked with mine.

"Can you hear me now?" She asked and then blinked, giggling softly. I shook my head.

"No, I can't...what's so funny?" I asked with a grin. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, really. So...I believe I promised you could continue kissing every inch of me earlier. How about you do that now? This not getting tired thing is definitely going to work in our favor," she said with another laugh. I let her distract me from whatever had made her giggle earlier, because I wanted nothing more than to continue worshiping my wife's body. I kissed her soundly before I moved again, anticipating a long and leisurely exploration. It would be a beautiful night for the both of us.

Chapter End Notes:

So, let me know if it was as good for you as it was for me. *wriggles eyebrows*

And did anyone catch why Bella was giggling after her question there at the end? Honestly, she caught it before I did, and that's bad because I'm the writer! *rolls eyes* Stupid rampant commercialism.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Chapter Notes:

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

ChPOV

Three weeks. It had been three weeks and I had nothing to show for my search beyond a hospital bracelet and traces of Bella's blood. The water had taken my daughter from me and I was now fairly certain I would never get the closure I so desperately wanted, not only for myself but for Renee. And if I was being brutually honest, for Edward as well. There was no doubt in my mind that boy was taking her disappearance...no, her death, as hard as I was. Perhaps harder. He had thought her lost to him once before and he'd tried to kill himself over it. I worried that he might try it again.

I tugged on the ends of my sleeves, uncomfortable in my suit. I felt a pang of sorrow knowing Bella would have sympathized with my discomfort. She didn't like dressing up any more than I did, despite Alice Cullen's multiple attempts to make her into a fashion plate. As if my thoughts conjoured her up, Alice appeared in front of me. I blinked at her and she gave me a timid smile.

"Hello, Charlie," she said softly. I tried to give her a smile, but I'm afraid it was more of a grimace. I felt a hand tuck around my elbow and looked down to see Sue. She was glaring at Alice, her eyes fierce. I reached down and patted her arm.

"Alice was Bella's friend, Sue," I said, choking a little on Bella's name. I didn't want the tribe's prejudice against the Cullen's to make today even harder. Sue grimaced and shook her head. I frowned at her and she sighed, leaving me alone with Alice. Alice watched Sue go with regret obvious on her pretty face.

"I'm sorry about that, Charlie," she said softly, her voice high and pretty, like chimes. I reached out and pulled her into a hug, something that I regretted not doing more often with Bella. Luckily, I had been able to tell her I loved her before she had been taken from me. I felt Alice's tiny arms come up around me. I was surprised by her strong embrace.

"Don't apologize, Alice. Not today. I'm glad you're here. How is...how is Edward?" I asked haltingly, almost afraid of her answer. Alice sighed and her expression became anguished. She glanced towards the front of the church, where Edward was sitting with his parents. They had a whole row to themselves, I noticed. Edward was slumped forward, his head down. Esme's hand was resting on his back and Carlisle was speaking very quietly to his son.

"He's not coping very well. None of us are really, but I'm more worried about you, Charlie. Is there anything we can do for you?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice. I shook my head.

"I'll make it though. But I miss her, Alice. It's like a sharp ache in my gut. We weren't really close, but she was my daughter. I can't believe she's gone. Stolen from us by some sicko serial killer. It's not fair," I told her gruffly, not even bothering to hide the angry tears that fell from my eyes. Alice hugged me quickly again.

"You two were so much alike, Charlie. You were closer than you think," Alice said softly. I nodded and she walked with me up the aisle. I stopped beside the row where the Cullen's sat and Carlisle stood up, offering me his hand. I shook it and looked down to see Edward's profile. He looked tired, the dark circles under his eyes more pronounced than usual. His expression was stoic, a mask of cool indifference. I was glad when he didn't acknowledge me at all, knowing that I had broken my promise to keep looking for Bella, no matter what. I watched his expression go from a blank mask to anguished in a split second as Carlisle offered his condolences and I hurried away, not willing to share Edward's pain on top of my own grief.

I slipped into the first row beside Sue. Her son Seth, Billy Black and Jacob were the only other Quileutes here today. They all looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. All except for Jacob, who had actually gone over to talk to the Cullens. I noticed that Jacob looked sad on his way back, but I thought there might be relief in his expression as well. I really hoped that wasn't because he'd just confirmed the Cullen's were moving away next week. For Edward's sake, they were all moving to New Hampshire where I assumed Edward would enroll at Dartmouth. He no longer wanted to go to college in Alaska, which confirmed my suspicions that the only reason he'd been going there was because Bella had been accepted. I hoped college would be enough of a distraction for him. I knew that throwing myself into my work would be the only way I'd get through the next few months.

"How is Renee?" Billy leaned over to ask me. I sighed.

"Surprisingly well, considering. I expected her to be a hysterical mess but she's honestly been more accepting of things than I have," I said quietly. Billy put his hand on my arm, but he didn't say anything else. Renee had gone back to Florida to be with Phil a week ago. I couldn't begrudge her need to be with her husband, even if it meant she would miss the memorial service. We just sat quietly until Reverend Weber moved to the front of the sanctuary.

BPOV

Edward wouldn't let me anywhere near my own memorial service, knowing that it wouldn't do me any good to listen to my family and friends mourn for me. Not to mention I was nowhere near ready to be within a five mile radius of human blood. I might be more controlled than the average newborn, but I remembered my reaction when that car full of my classmates had come to the house. I hated that Edward would have to act like the grieving fiancé in front of a church full of people, but he had reassured me that he would be fine. Alice couldn't see much because there were at least two wolves there. I hoped they wouldn't cause trouble. I didn't need the added stress today. Not when our visitors from Italy were due to arrive in less than an hour.

"Stop pacing. Come sit," Emmett said from the couch where he was playing some video game or another with Jasper. Rose was upstairs. The sound of packing tape being pulled and torn was rather loud in my ears and it made me cringe, rather like nails on a chalkboard would have been for a human. I went over to the couch and sat down gingerly, my hands in my lap so I didn't accidently put a hole in the white leather. I was still wary of my own strength, especially after I'd broken the bed in the cottage last week. Of course if I were to be honest, I had been very distracted at the time.

Jasper grunted softly and I looked over at him. He was looking at me with a smirk and I ducked my head, glad that I couldn't blush anymore. I could only imagine the waves of lust Jasper was dealing with right now. Just the thought of Edward sent me into my happy place these days, a happy place filled with as many memories as fantasies of late. Sex with my husband was definitely at the top of my list of favorite things to do, followed closely by running and hunting with Edward which often led quickly back to sex. Let's just say I was looking forward to months of isolation in Alaska.

"Missing Eddie, little Bells?" Emmett asked with a snicker when he glanced my way, noting Jasper's smirk and my embarrassed pose. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. He had done nothing but make crude, teasing comments to both myself and Edward for the past two weeks. It was really getting on my nerves. I saw Jasper's eyebrows go up and he hissed a warning at Emmett. Emmett just snickered.

"What are you worried about, Jazz? That she'll break the couch in a fit of anger? We're leaving it here anyway," Emmett said. Jasper sighed.

"She's a newborn, Emmett. Just because she's not acting like one doesn't mean she isn't volatile. Nor does it negate the fact that she's strong enough to break you in half," Jasper said, his tone exasperated. He was like that a lot around me lately, as if he was disappointed that I hadn't 'snapped' like a normal newborn. I think we were both finally convinced that I wasn't going to turn into a feral beast, though. Not unless blood was involved. Then all bets were off.

"Comeon, Jazz? Little Bella? No way," he said, scoffing at his brother's comment on my newborn strength no doubt. I wasn't sure I believed Jasper on this one either. Sure I was stronger than Edward right now, but Emmett was like the strongman version of a vampire. I listened to Jasper explaining the physiological reasons why I was stronger than Emmett, but I'd heard it all before so I didn't pay much attention. Instead, I was focused on the sound of a car coming up the drive. I was quickly learning the difference in engine sounds. I was fairly certain it was Carlisle's Mercedes. I leapt from the couch and hovered by the front door, where I would see the driveway out the panes of glass on either side of the door.

"Yes, our 'little' Bella. Two thousand says she can beat you at arm wrestling," Jasper said smugly. Emmett barked out an amused laugh.

"You're on. Just name the time and place," he said. I turned back towards them and hissed. They both turned wide, innocent looking eyes on me.

"You seem to think I'll participate in your little games? I am not encouraging your ridiculous gambling habits," I said, proud of myself that I sounded almost exactly like Esme. Emmett looked like he wanted to pout, but Jasper's smile turned wicked.

"What if Emmett promised not to make another crude comment about your sex life?" Jasper asked in that slow drawl of his. I thought about that for a moment and then nodded.

"No crude comments and no innuendos. And no trying to make Edward uncomfortable in your head!" I said, narrowing my eyes at Emmett. He snorted.

"Fine. If you win, I'll stop making comments about your sex life. But I can't promise not to think about it. It's involuntary when the two of you start going at it," he said, looking smug. He didn't expect to lose, anyway. I glanced at Jasper and he was smirking. He winked at me and I felt a wave of calm settle over me like a blanket. I nodded.

"After the demon spawn and her henchmen are gone," I said sharply, referring to Jane, Felix and Demetri. I prayed that they would do as Alice predicted, leaving after only half an hour. I turned back towards the door, watching the Mercedes drive around the side of the house towards the garage. I flung open the door and hadn't taken two steps outside of it when Edward swept me into his arms.

"God, I missed you," he breathed as he buried his nose in my hair. I struggled to keep my hold on him from turning painful as I clung to him, relaxing into his arms with a sense of calm that Jasper couldn't fake for me.

"I missed you, too. A few more minutes and I might have attacked one or both of your brothers," I told him with a sigh. He chuckled softly and moved us back into the house.

"They're your brothers now, too, love. But I understand the sentiment," he said as he began to kiss along my neck. Then he paused and I heard a low growl from him. I turned my head and snarled at Emmett, who was looking on with a knowing smirk. He wriggled his eyebrows at me and if Edward hadn't been holding me, I would have leapt on him with intent to do bodily harm.

"If you want to arm wrestle me, the terms of the bet will include thinking crude thoughts at Edward. No crap about it being involuntary, because I know you do most of it on purpose," I growled at him. Emmett rolled his eyes and shrugged. He still didn't expect to lose. Edward laughed and swung me around, obviously picking up on our recent conversation from his brothers' thoughts.

"Emmett forced to try and control his thoughts and his comments? I'll up the stakes to five thousand, Jazz," Edward said with a grin. Jasper's low chuckle made Emmett's brow crease just a bit. Maybe he was beginning to doubt his sure win. I gave him a smug smile and laid my head down on Edward's shoulder. I decided to turn the subject to something a little more serious.

"How was it?" I asked. Edward's amused expression immediately changed to one of remorse. He ran us up the stairs to our room and sat us down on the couch before responding.

"It was a nice ceremony. Most of the town showed up. Even Lauren Mallory didn't have anything bad to think about you today," he said softly. I tried to remember who Lauren Mallory was. I had a vague memory of a blond girl frowning at me from across a table. I finally shrugged off my concern. From Edward's comment, she must not have been a friend and I had enough trouble holding onto memories of the humans that had I had genuinely cared for to worry about it.

"What about Charlie? Was there any trouble out of the pack?" I asked, watching my fingers as I traced little figure eights on the soft cloth over Edward's heart

"No more than the usual mental backlash. The Quileutes behaved themselves other than a dark look and a sneer or two. As far as Charlie goes, he seems to be taking things better than I'd hoped," Edward said softly as he stroked my hair and tucked a few wayward strands behind my ear.

"That's...good," I said. I had mixed feelings about his revelation. It was good that Charlie was handling things well, but I suppose some little part of me had expected to hear that he was falling apart. Not that I wanted him to. I knew Renee hadn't been able to stay for the memorial because she was so distraught. Charlie had always been the steadier of my two parents, though, so maybe I didn't have to worry about him so much. I blinked at Edward when he touched the wrinkle between my eyebrows. I looked up into his eyes and he was smiling wryly.

"He has a good support system, Bella. Between Jacob, Billy, Seth and Sue Clearwater, they are keeping him distracted," Edward said.

"Sue Clearwater?" I asked curiously, knowing that Sue was Seth and Leah Clearwater's mother. I remembered her being a very quiet, disapproving woman. I did have one vague memory of her in the kitchen fixing something for Charlie with a smile on her face. I swore I saw Edward's eyes twinkling as he nodded.

"Yes, seems Sue has taken it upon herself to make sure Charlie's taken care of, despite knowing that your death is all a complicated scheme to allow us 'bloodsuckers' to steal you away from him," Edward said, his amusement colored by a hint of darker emotion. I reached up to trace the shell of his ear with my fingers and watched him shiver, trying to distract him from his self loathing and me from the panic I felt at the thought of one of the Quileutes spending so much time with Charlie.

"She could tell him, couldn't she?" I asked tentatively. Edward shook his head before leaning into my touch with a sigh of contentment.

"No. She would be breaking the treaty if she did and she cares too much for Charlie to risk alienating him," he said. I blinked in surprise.

"Cares about him? Sue likes my dad?" I asked incredulously, trying very hard to imagine Charlie dating someone. I just couldn't see it but Edward nodded.

"Does that bother you? He likes her back, a little, I think. Hard to tell with you Swans and your freaky brains," he said gently, leaning in to place tiny kisses along my jaw. I closed my eyes and relaxed against him.

"No, it doesn't bother me," I said truthfully. As difficult as it was to imagine, I was happy that Charlie would have someone to turn to for comfort. I stopped my train of thought, not willing to think of my father doing more than give any woman chaste kisses. Instead, I focused all my attention on my husband, my hands slipping his shirt tail out of his slacks so I could run my hands along his satin soft skin. I heard him sigh softly and pull me closer, his lips catching mine in a kiss that made the rest of the world seem to disappear. That was saying something since I was still dealing with the overwhelming senses that were part and parcel of becoming a vampire. For a few minutes, I was actually able to forget about the Volturi's imminent arrival. At least until Alice announced they'd be at the front door in ten minutes.

The first one in was Felix, followed closely by Jane and lastly Demetri. It took every bit of Jasper's calming influence to keep me from leaping at Jane's throat. One of my clearest human memories was of her torturing Edward in Italy and my protective instincts were on high alert in her presence. I knew that my 'exceptional control' would go out the window if she decided to direct her 'gift' in my husband's direction. I felt Edward's hand tighten over my own and knew he sensed my mood both through body language and Jasper's thoughts. Carlisle greeted them in the foyer and escorted them into the great room.

"You don't seem surprised to see us, Carlisle," Demetri said, his hideous red eyes resting on Alice briefly where she stood tucked under Jasper's arm. I could tell by Jasper's alert posture and dark expression that he was fully prepared to fight these three vampires to the death if they showed the slightest hint of aggression against anyone in the family. Emmett was taking his cues from Jasper and he was tense as well, standing just in front of Rosalie, who was looking completely bored despite the obvious tension in the air.

"I'm sure Aro has shared the specific's of Alice's gift with you. She was able to...advise us that you might be stopping by," Carlisle said quietly. To my great surprise and relief, Carlisle seemed just as tense as his sons. He didn't do more than introduce those of the family that were unknown to the trio of red-eyed monsters. He kept himself between Jane and Esme as well.

"Ah, how convenient," Jane sneered, her high pitched voice grating on my oversensitive nerves. Edward glanced at Jasper and then tightened his grip on my waist. I leaned into him and gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile. He returned it with a pained smile of his own before his eyes moved back to Jane. I was glad that Edward could read her mind. Between Edward, Alice and Jasper's gifts and Carlisle's compassionate diplomacy, I hoped they could resolve this meeting in a few short minutes.

"So, I see you have finally turned Edward's mate. Our sources tell us she wasn't turned until a few short weeks ago," Demetri said, sending a sideways glance at Jane, who still had the sneer on her face. She very obviously didn't want to be here and it put me on edge. I knew what she was capable of and was frightened for my family, especially Edward. If she attacked him, I wouldn't be responsible for my own actions. Which would undoubtably include the removal of Jane's head from her body. Somehow I knew that the overwhelming urge to kill another creature might have been out of character when I was still human, but the vampire in me had no such qualms. At least not when the creature was evil incarnate.

"Bella had the right to say goodbye to her family and friends in such a way that we could leave the area without suspicion falling on us. We had elaborate plans in place to distance her from them, but there was an accident that forced us to reevaluate," Carlisle said quietly. Jane snorted.

"How fortunate. We were sent to investigate a disturbance in the area and check up on her change. If she had still been human, I cannot imagine Caius would have been pleased," Jane said sharply. I tensed up beside Edward and he pulled me closer still. I felt more than heard the vibrations from the low growls in his chest as he reacted to whatever Jane must be thinking. I tried to move us so that I was between him and Jane, but he held me firmly. I knew I could force the issue with my greater strength, but I didn't want to draw that much attention to us. Jane was sending glares our way often enough as it was.

"Speaking of the disturbance in the area," Demetri said, obviously trying to keep the situation from flaring up. "We were hoping you could shed some light on the situation in Seattle. We doubt it was coincidence that they struck in the hospital where your Bella was recovering from her accident."

As Carlisle and Jasper gave the Volturi the rundown of events from three weeks ago, Edward continued to watch Jane. The small psuedoangel continued to glare at us and I could almost hear the wheels grinding in her head, trying to decide if she could get away with her special brand of torture when her group was outnumbered three to eight. I felt Edward go rigid and caught Alice's expression out of the corner of my eye. She was having a vision.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Jane," Alice said loudly, cutting off Jasper mid-sentence. Jane's eyes whipped to Alice, who was smiling serenely now. Edward was still tense beside me, but a glance at his face showed no emotion. His eyes, my only window to his true mood, were dark. Something wasn't quite right.

"Wouldn't try what?" Jane demanded shrilly. Alice tapped her temple with one perfectly manicured pink fingernail.

"I'm sure you remember what my gift is, Jane. It wouldn't be wise to antagonize Bella. She's still a newborn, after all. Aro will completely understand if she losses control," Alice said softly, her smile turning dark. "Though by all means try it. I'm sure Aro can find a way to reattach your head to your body.

Jane snarled and Felix crouched. Demetri growled sharply at his companions and stepped in front of them, his red eyes boring holes in Alice. Jasper shoved his wife behind him, knees bent in a half crouch of his own.

"Children! That's enough. Jane wouldn't be foolish enough to use her gift in my house," Carlisle said, for the first time in my aquaintance with him sounding hard and cold. Everyone in the room froze. Jane's eyes flickered to Carlisle and a look of utter contempt flickered over her face before it became impassive.

"Aro allows me to use whatever means necessary to get the information we need," Jane said dispassionately. Carlisle's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes, but he no doubt values diplomacy above violence. We have nothing to hide from the Volturi, so simply asking will get you the answers you require," Carlisle said, his voice sharp. Jane's eyes flashed menace and Demetri cleared his throat.

"Well, then, you would please tell us if Bella is exhibiting any gifts since her change? Is she still silent to Edward?" Demetri asked, his voice calm. Carlisle nodded.

"There is no change in her abilities that we can detect. Edward is unable to hear her thoughts," he said, his voice resuming its usual pleasant timbre. Jane's eyes turned back to me and she smiled, something so sinister that it should have made her look ugly, but instead it only seemed to make her more beautiful in a macabre sort of way.

"I'm sure Aro would forgive me for testing her resistance to my gift. Just in case," Jane said sweetly. Edward glanced at Alice and I felt him relax against me. Evidently I was still safe from Jane's sadistic tendencies. At least I assumed so, since Jane was glaring at me and I wasn't feeling any pain. Carlisle made to step up between us, but Jasper grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No need to get in the line of fire," Jasper said softly to Carlisle. Carlisle's beautiful face hardened in anger and Demetri flashed an anxious glance around the room, as if counting the members of our family. I was torn between the need to bury my face in Edward's neck and the need to leap across the space and rip Jane's head from her shoulders, as Alice had evidently seen me do. I knew if she turned her power on one of my family, I wouldn't hesitate. I knew that I had never been a violent person, but I was no longer a fragile human to sit on the sidelines while my family protected me. I was strong enough to be the protector and I would defend these vampires, these people, with my very life. And with Jane, it was personal. So I forced myself to return her furious gaze with one of my own. I was almost startled to hear a low snarl rip from between my teeth. Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"Jane, dearest, that's enough. Carlisle is right. Diplomacy is the best tool here," he said soothingly. Jane's gaze snapped towards him and he visibly flinched. Jane had her hands balled into fists and I wouldn't have been surprised to see her stomp her foot like a child throwing a tantrum.

"They wouldn't dare attack us and bring the entire Volturi guard down on their coven," she said angrily. Demetri sighed and shook his head.

"You've had your test, Jane. You're gift still does not work on Bella. That will satisfy Aro's curiosity for now," he said. Jane's eyes narrowed on Demetri, but he didn't fall to the ground in pain. Evidently he was the appointed leader of their group and she respected him enough to listen. I was torn between immense relief and the urge to throw a tantrum of my own. I managed to push down the urge to leap at her throat anyway. I chanted to myself that it was not the time or place to start a war with the Volturi. I focused on the feel of Edward's hand in mine and managed to squelch the more volatile side of my vampire nature. I glanced over at Jasper and he gave me a wink. I'd have to ask him later if it was because he'd helped me or because he hadn't.

"Fine. We know what we need to know. Let's go home," Jane said, turning on her heel and walking out of the house. Demetri and Felix only stayed long enough for Demetri to murmur a farewell and then they too were gone. Two minutes later, Alice sighed and threw herself into Jasper's arms.

"That was so close," she murmured into his shirt. The rest of the family relaxed and I finally gave into the urge to bury my face in Edward's neck. He held me close and hummed softly in my ear. Despite the fact that I could no longer sleep, my lullaby still had a calming effect.

"What did you see, Alice?" Rosalie asked curiously. I didn't have to look up to know that everyone's attention was now focused on Alice. It was Edward who answered.

"You really don't want to know," he said softly. Several protests went up but Edward shifted and one of his arms moved from my body, probably to raise his hand to stop the protests. "Suffice it to say Alice is a very good bluffer. Had Bella attacked Jane, it would have been an ugly scene with lives lost. And Aro would not have been understanding."

There was a moment of silence after that as everyone allowed that bit of information to sink in. I clutched tighter to Edward and shuddered. Just the thought that I could have caused the death of one of my loved ones made me have a bout of phantom nausea. I knew that my new body couldn't actually be sick, but I certainly felt as if I might.

"Enough of the morbid. Out with the old, in the with new! The vultures are gone and we've got a baby Bella to raise in the veggie vamp way ," Emmett said finally, breaking the silence in his uniquely boisterous manner. I heard Rose snort in amusement and Alice actually giggled. The rest of the family relaxed completely and Edward lifted me off the floor and twirled us around. I looked up into his smiling face and let relief and happiness fill me. Emmett was right, the time for morbid was over. It was time to celebrate.

Like a phoenix, I had gone into the fire both physically and figuratively and I had emerged from the ashes with a new body and a new life. Not everything I'd left behind was bad, but everything I had to look forward to was good. Except for the whole bloodlust thing, but I knew with time and a lot of support, I would get that under control as well. I was Edward's mate and I wanted to be strong for him, both to make him proud and to be able to stand back to back with him should adversity ever visit our family again. I knew I had a long way to go, but every journey began with a single step.

"Emmett's right. No more morbid," I said, reaching up to stroke Edward's cheek. His smile was radiant with joy and relief. His eyes were completely clear of the worry and self-loathing that so often lurked there. From now on, I would make it my first priority to see that Edward never had cause to brood. I leaned up and kissed him soundly. He tilted my head back, deeping the kiss until we were both lost in each other.

"Aww...get a room," Emmett said after a few moments, breaking through our passion with a gagging sound. I felt Edward wince and knew Emmett was probably bombarding him with nasty images. I wasn't about to let Emmett get away with ruining such a perfect kiss. I dug down deep to find some confidence, counting on Jasper and Edward to know what they were talking about when they said I could best Emmett easily in a test of strength. I patted Edward's cheek and gave him one more chaste kiss before turning my head towards Emmett. I saw his eyebrows raise at wicked grin on my face.

"I do believe its time to settle our little bet, Emmett McCarty Cullen."

The End


End file.
